


【珉浩】草莓百利甜

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 人总是对自己的过去念念不忘
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个十分没品的借种郑总裁x原实习生后普通社畜的小沈的故事

沈昌珉有个秘密。  
他对草莓味的信息素过敏。  
当然这不是他跟他这次好不容易坚持有超过小半年的前女友分手的理由，上一个前女友的信息素是栀子花味的，又因为是个Omega，花香里有带着点带蜜的甜，他还挺喜欢，所以当初那个女人向他告白的时候他没有拒绝。  
所以当那个女人跟他提出分手的的时候他也没有拒绝。  
“我当初跟你交往，是奔着结婚去的。”漂亮的女人纤长的手指夹着一根薄荷爆珠，淡淡地看着他，在精致的妆容下平白无故显出一种淡漠来。“我在那之前观察了你很久，觉得你确实是个很适合结婚的男人，但后我俩在一起的时候才知道为什么你有那么多前任……我还以为是你花心之类的，原来不是这么回事。”她长长吐出一口烟，叹了口气。“你真的很冷淡……不，不是关于你我之间的性生活，跟这个没关系，我指的是我们日常的相处，你知道吗，得不到足够的爱真的让我很痛苦。”  
沈昌珉只是沉默，把女人的话全当默认。  
“是不是从来没人能走近你的心里？”  
这是女人留下的最后一句话，然后就提着包离开了那个咖啡屋，走得时候眼眶还是红了，但沈昌珉没去追，他知道现在的自己已经失去了这么做的资格，早日放弃对他跟她来说都是好事。  
他发愁似的揉了揉自己紧皱的眉头，叹了口气，觉得最近的自己怕是真的不太好了。

“又被甩了？”曺圭贤被他拉到酒吧之后一句话直入主题，气的沈昌珉龇牙咧嘴，但又没法反驳，只好凉凉的看了他一眼。明天他俩都要上班，烈酒是不能喝了，只好聊以慰藉的来点啤酒。多年老友拿着啤酒罐跟他的杯子碰了一下。“也不意外，那个女人太柔顺，你不是向来不找这种人做女朋友吗？”  
“我只是想试试。”沈昌珉托着腮盯着属于自己的那个玻璃杯，看着里面淡黄色的酒液中漂浮上来的一点点泡沫。“毕竟也没有什么拒绝的理由。”他不是很想结婚，因而对找一个固定的情感伴侣兴致缺缺，但是他爸妈自从连他妹妹都嫁出去以后终于还是对他那长的过分，里面大半还都是Beta的情史提出了意见，否则他一个才28的都市白领又怎么沦落至于被天天逼婚。  
曺圭贤翻了个白眼。“你就是这种态度，所以人家才要跟你分手，人家只是脾气好，又不是人傻。”  
“是啊。”他应和。“所以我也没有挽留。”他说这话的时候内心一片凄凉，觉得自己以后怕是真的找不到人结婚了，不过也没关系，反正人生都是一个人的人生。  
当然这不妨碍他现在内心一片然心戚戚矣，更何况前两天他跟自己的老板大吵一架，他自从刚毕业被自己实习的头家公司被拒后辗转找了现在的老东家，在领域里小有成就，属于不可多得的技术人才，但矛盾还是产生了。他跟他的老板就公司未来的发展发祥产生了巨大的分歧，沈昌珉认为以他们现在的技术流水线，需要的是磨合改进他们已有的产品，为公司的未来的产品研发打下基础，而他的老板认为更应该抓住现在的发展机遇，大力推陈出新，他跟那个男人各执一词，一场会开的全场鸦雀无声，最终以老板一句。“我不仅是你的老板，还是你的长辈，所以就算在你的专业上确实懂那么点破道理，你也对一个如何领导一个公司发展一无所知，所以现在你给我闭上你的破嘴。”  
沈昌珉忍住了把手里茶杯的水泼到那人脸上的冲动，甩了会议室的门，想不明白几年相处下来的老板怎么就如此轻易被眼前的利益蒙蔽了眼睛，他以前明明不是这样的人。  
又或许人本来就是善变的罢了。  
就算沈昌珉自认有颗钢铁般不可撼动的冷漠之心，跟极强的心里承受能力，来自职场跟情场的双重打击还是让他身心俱疲，否则他也不会在工作日的晚上一通夺命连环call把加班到吐血的曺圭贤捞出来跟他一起喝闷酒。  
“既然你已经不打算挽回了，那前女友的事先放到一边，你打算以后怎么办？”曺圭贤一通陪他失的恋不说有十次也有五六次了，业务十分熟练，反正刚分手的时候沈昌珉总是一片淡然，一周后痛苦了一两个月，然后就能找到新的对象或者炮友，这个循环如此往复，他早已习惯，于是转而问一些更为紧要的问题。  
“没想好，”沈昌珉把被子里的酒液晃了晃，之后一饮而尽。“辞职报告的草稿已经在我的文件夹里了，我没想好要不要交上去。”  
“你真想辞职？”  
“看最近有没有其他公司愿意收人吧，这里也不是待不下去，虽然经过这次事件我发现我跟朴理事确实不是一路人，但好歹我跟他干了快四年，这点情分也是有的。”他说这话的时候到底是没掩住嘴角的那抹讥讽，被曺圭贤尽收眼底。  
“唉……你也真是，”曺圭贤摇摇头。“那个人对你的影响就这么大吗？”气氛太压抑，他不得不找补一个有趣的话题。“你看看你，每次跟Beta还好，跟Omega谈恋爱那真的是分的比谁都快，哪有Alpha跟Omega谈恋爱能谈成这个样子。”  
沈昌珉一口啤酒差点喷到友人脸上。“他能对我有什么影响？！”  
“你至今还对草莓味，不对，任何比较甜的水果味信息素过敏。”曺圭贤无情指出。“为此你起码拒绝了3个Omega的表白，而且你上次喝醉了告诉我那张支票还被你好好收在家里的文件夹里，而你清醒的时候却告诉我你已经扔了。”  
“我，只是，想知道，那天，晚上，跟我做爱的，到底，是谁！”沈昌珉在今天晚上第一次变了脸色，一字一顿咬牙切齿。“这事儿已经过去六年了，我已经没那么执着了。”  
“真的吗？”曺圭贤目光灼灼的盯着他，眼神里带着玩味。“跟我说实话。”  
“好吧，”他把啤酒杯‘啪’的一声放在把台上，不情不愿地承认。“没有。”他沉默一阵。“我只是……好奇。”  
那年他只有22岁，刚毕业，还是个毛头小子，经过千层万选，凭借优秀的毕业成绩跟笔试面试成绩被分配到一个颇有实力的公司实习，结果在第一次酒会上本来就有些许感冒还被人灌酒，一向优秀的酒量也没管用，没几杯下去就头疼的要命，还好死不死被拉近了Alpha的易感期，要多狼狈有多狼狈，后来的事情他都记不清了，只记得有个人亲了他，把他拉到酒店房间坐到了他的腿上，包容了当时被汹涌而来的欲望搞得狼狈不已的那个沈昌珉。  
他当时真的太晕了，易感期又没什么理智，全部的毅力都用来抵御自己不要去袭击无辜路过的人，只记得那人是个Omega，没记住他的长相，只有隐隐约约那人在自己身上激烈的骑着他的样子，湿漉漉的触感，还有他的信息素——草莓味的，他这些年无端对Omega信息素过敏的罪魁祸首。  
以及内心深处的，他无法找到一个稳定的对象的根本原因。  
倒不是说他有什么奇怪的雏鸟情节，对甚至脸都没记住的脱处对象产生了什么奇怪的依恋，只是后来他跟那些Omega上床，只需要一点信息素就让那些娇柔的女人或者男人在床上软成一滩水。用手抓住沈昌珉坚实的臂膀，请求标记他。他在被他们的信息素搞得起了欲望勃发的时候内心深处也感到一阵索然无味，不由怀恋当时那种在他身上拿他取乐的样子，以及后来被他按在身下操弄时的柔韧触感。  
后来也不是没跟强势的人交往过，可惜那些人早早看穿他温良儒雅外表跟多情的一双眼眸下的淡漠本质，毕竟他们是一类人，所以都只是把他当炮友，只有一个跟他互相交换了名片，说自己并不想结婚，希望在他没有对象的时候做长期炮友。  
后来沈昌珉也逐渐没在跟那人联系过了，他不缺床伴，对自己这种虚无的感情状态也没什么不满的。他本就是个追求欲望打过感情需求的人，只是他还是不由得好奇，当年那个Omega到底是谁，在哪里，他那天没戴套，也不知道他到底有没有标记他……或者让他怀孕？  
不过要是真的怀孕了，倒也不会第二天早上那么绝情的走了吧，把还在易感期的他扔在床上，还留了张支票在床头柜上，好像沈昌珉是个召之即来挥之即去的应召男妓似的，气的当时尚且还有这一份少年心性的沈昌珉差点把那张薄薄的纸撕得粉碎，不过看清上面到底写的什么倒是冷静下来，对着上面乱七八糟的笔记哼出了声——Omega估计也在发情，脑子估计都不清醒，支票抬头都没写全，根本没法兑换，也找不到人姓甚名谁。  
直到他被礼貌的推拒到了其他公司之后，沈昌珉才后知后觉自己大概是被人利用了，乘人之危那种。  
曺圭贤后来也经常会用这件事打趣他，尤其是在他不知道多少次被甩或者甩了别人之后。按照那人的话来说：“你忘不了他。”  
沈昌珉每次在他如此说的时候都会冷着一张脸把杯中的酒一饮而尽，笑的一脸妖异，心想好像这有用似的，我难道要靠信息素认人吗，就不说本来就有信息素闻起来相似的了，现代人上街哪个不带信息素屏蔽贴？  
“虽然我觉得你现在这种状态也没什么……就是别过两天突然又跟我说你想你前女友然后大半夜带着哭腔给我打电话就行，跟你人设多不符。”曺圭贤言辞尖利的吐槽，全然不管那人一副被戳中痛处的表情。“至于工作上的事，如果实在无法解决，我倒也能帮点忙。”  
于是在一众推搡扯皮之中他跟老友的酒会顺利结束，沈昌珉寻摸如果这段时间他的情感事业双重危机过去了倒是可以再跟他一起出去玩什么的……不过很难吧，没两个月就要圣诞节了，虽然他们家不过圣诞，但过了圣诞就意味着新年要到了，一回家估计又要被母亲逼着相亲。  
沈昌珉在跟曺圭贤聊过之后好不容易稍微转好的心情顿时又开始郁结。

不过事情的转折到底是来的比他想象的还要快上一些，过了两周，在他把自己失恋的情绪收拾的差不多之后，他的私人邮箱仿佛在应和着他已经平稳过度的心情一般，突然被投递了不少陆陆续续闻风而来，由其他公司人事部发来的邮件，基本上都是想要他考虑跳槽的。沈昌珉本是一个认为自己选定一个职务就打算坚持做好的人，但现在这种情况倒是让他不由得考虑这种事了，他把那些邮件大概清理了一下，做了个表格来整理，打算考察一下到底哪一个更为合适。  
表格还没做完，一个公司的名字就引起了他的注意。  
不偏不倚，正好是他毕业当年刚进入实习，后来没几天就被推荐走得那家。到真不知道是巧还是不巧。  
沈昌珉内心忽然有个大胆的想法，这很不合适，尤其不适用于一个事业正处在上升期的成年人，因为一个公司的名字想去找里面人什么的，那人很有可能已经从公司离职了，就算没有，或许成家立业早已说不定，毕竟Omega很好找对象，找了也没什么用，况且退一万步来说找到了又能怎么样？你好你以前把我上了，我想知道你到底抱着一颗什么样的心情？想知道你是个什么样的人？  
怎么想都完全不合算，若是当年的小年轻倒也罢了，他已经不是当年那个毛头小子了，应当更精明些才是。  
但是。  
但是。  
沈昌珉内心还是有个声音。  
“要不然就试试看？”  



	2. Chapter 2

郑允浩是在中午午休的时候才听到人事部的消息的，在此之前他批准了那个风风火火的女人怒闯办公室说我司真的人不够用了需要招新的要求，并在她交上了一份合理计划后对此做出了肯定，但没想到 那个女人还真就把竞争对手的技术主管给扒拉了过来。林女士蹬着一双高跟鞋把总裁办公室门前的地板踩的震天响，噼里啪啦的敲开了正在办公桌上昏昏欲睡的郑总裁的办公室门。  
“允浩哥！！”她挥舞着手里的简历。“我真的把隔壁我们家对头那个技术主管，我之前一直很心仪的那个！给撬过来了！还有几个我觉得也很不错的！”  
郑允浩被女Alpha尖锐的嗓子吓了一个激灵，之前他听人事部主管说过这件事，但听说对方是个年纪轻轻就做出很多成绩的厉害角色，并没有抱有过多希望，此时到堪称是意外之喜了。  
郑允浩默默给她的年终奖金上加了一笔，从女人手里接过一打简历，里面有几个被挖角过来的，也有刚进公司的实习生，他一个一个翻了过去。  
然后就在一页上停住了。  
“沈昌珉？”  
“啊？Boss你也知道我看上的是他啊？”林女士偏过头，有些好奇的看着郑允浩，对自家总裁那一服欲言又止的表情真的是。  
“……他就是你说的那个你心仪很久的技术主管？”  
“就是他啊老板，你对他不满意？难不成他还有什么我不知道的黑历史？”  
哦，那可真的是不为人所知。郑允浩觉得自己嘴角都在抽。  
“没有。”他干咳一声。“只是觉得这人有点面熟，有可能以前在哪里见过吧。”  
“哦，”精干的女人应了一声。“总而言之郑哥，这可是我们废了老大心思才从一众公司里请过来的，您到时候跟他见面的时候别太凶了，吓到人家怎么办。”  
我对待员工很凶吗？郑允浩皱眉，心里居然还有点委屈。  
“对，千万别用这种表情。”人事主管偷偷翻了个白眼。也不知道他当初冷着一张脸吓跑了多少实习生。  
但对现在的郑允浩来说这不是很要紧的事。  
要紧的是，那人估计是真的没记得那晚他们到底发生了什么，但是这人居然就用这种突兀的方式回来了，这让郑允浩不由得不多想，六年过去了，那个男人的面容依旧没什么变化，还是当年那个英俊的男孩，倒不如说时光把他的五官雕琢的更为深邃了，他毫不费力的一眼就认了出来，当年那个被他不管不顾拖进了酒店房间的Alpha。  
要把他礼貌的辞退吗？倒也不是不行，郑允浩总能编出理由，就算沈昌珉是人事主管的宝贝也可以，大不了给那个女人年终多发点工资，她总不会拒绝，但六年前他已经动用权利把他辞退过一次了……现在还要做第二次？就因为这种完全跟工作无关的理由？  
这不符合郑允浩一贯的处事原则。  
可万一要是被发现了怎么办？郑允浩一想到随之而来的后果，喉结就不自觉的上下滚动。  
……尤其是看到他的女儿之后。  
“郑哥？”女人疑惑的声线打断了他的思路，她有些茫然，自家老板自从看到那个沈昌珉的简历之后整个人都变得很奇怪，让她不由得不多想。  
“没什么。”郑允浩对她笑了一下。“你去忙吧，新人什么时候入职？”  
“明天应该就可以了。”  
“那下午开会说一下这件事，明天怎么着也该庆祝一下，搞个欢迎会什么的。”他果不其然收获到女人的哀嚎跟一个“又——来——这——套——”的控诉眼神，对此不置可否。  
女人的好奇心很快就被下午要开会跟明天要举办这种尴尬症晚期的特别仪式的头疼中盖过去了，郑允浩成功把她打发走，坐在办公椅上叹气。  
算了，他想。反正又不可能真的把他辞了，还能怎么样？颇有种不知何来底气的自信，更何况这么多年他也遇到过不少挑战，只不过这个特殊一点罢了。  
于是在沈昌珉第一天上班，顶着莫名其妙彩喷跟土的要死的各种装饰品跟一众新人接受老员工的目光洗礼之后，最终还是见到了那个急匆匆才从办公室跑出来的那个人。  
“我叫郑允浩。”那个男人热情洋溢地笑着跟他握手。“是这家公司的主管。”  
沈昌珉把这个名字在嘴里滚了一圈咽了下去，握住了男人微凉的手。


	3. Chapter 3

沈昌珉在新公司的入职过得比他想象中的还要顺利，在经过一些交接工作之后，他的日子很快就忙碌了起来，所幸同事基本上都是讲道理的人，懂得如何维持礼貌的社交距离的同时高效率的沟通跟合作。  
不过总体而言，是不是太热情了？  
当然这跟他们的那位总裁先生的行事作风脱不了干系，他在入职第一天就跟新人们得到了一个“入职礼物”，顶着满头的彩花一脸懵懂，还没走到工位上就被整个公司的热情漩涡卷了进去。沈昌珉的同僚在这种氛围里已经被完美同化了，他暂时还没有，但根据曺圭贤最近见他某些行为见了鬼般的反应来看……不，绝对不会。  
不过在那个当年睡了他的Omega方面就没什么进展了，不过沈昌珉也不强求，他本就是个随遇而安的人，他又不可能把公司每一个人的信息素屏蔽贴给揭了挨个闻，那他一小时后就要因为职场性骚扰被扭送派出所。  
不过在这段时间中他也发现了一些有趣的事，比如他隔壁桌的姑娘是个移动零食储藏柜，什么时候都跟松鼠一样的嚼个不停，全公司的人都能从她那里得到喂养，再比如人事部的林女士虽然表面风风火火但其实收拾打扮起来意外的是个温婉派，有次公司出去团建酥倒一片墙角，再比如公司里的部门经理金希澈其实是全公司的八卦集散中心之类的，还有诸如……  
“我们郑总还会带女儿过来上班啊？”周六被喊来加班的沈昌珉咬着便当盒里的筷子，对着总裁办公室的方向若有所思。  
以他们总裁三十四五的年纪，成家立业很正常，但是他也没听说哪个总裁会带孩子来上班的，这也过于家常了吧，身后粘着个小女孩什么的，听起来就跟那人身上一贯带着的凌厉气质不符。  
“听公司里的老人说，好像自从这孩子出生不久后就这样了吧，周末如果允浩哥要加班的话确实是会带过来的。”销售部的崔珉豪，他在新公司还算处得来的新朋友一边对付着盒里的外卖一边含糊不清的回答。“还挺乖的，就算从办公室里跑出来也不会吵闹，所以我们都还挺喜欢。”  
“而且，茶茶虽然还小，但是跟她那个爹一样，长得都很好看嘛……”  
“茶茶？”沈昌珉皱眉。  
“我们郑总女儿的小名啦，你不觉得还挺可爱。”崔珉豪咀嚼着嘴里的炸鸡如是说。  
确实还挺可爱。沈昌珉想，不过对于他来说这个小名起的着实有些微妙。  
“不过也确实挺奇怪的啦，如果周末加班就要把孩子带来上班什么的，听说是因为周末幼儿园不开学，允浩哥又不放心把孩子扔在家……所以全公司人现在都在猜他的爸爸是谁。”  
“爸爸？”沈昌珉皱眉。  
“你居然还不知道啊……哦对哦，你是新来的。”崔珉豪淡然地抛出一个重磅炸弹。“我们允浩哥是Omega哦。”  
“哈？……那可真是，完全看不出来。”无论是那个人热情洋溢笑着社交的样子，还是对待工作明明一句话都还没说呢，就可以把下属压的喘不过气一句话都不敢说的样子，感觉都跟他以前见过的Omega不一样，他们要不然太过柔顺，要不然过于冷漠，而不是像郑允浩这样能把两者完美结合。  
“是吧，大家第一次听到的时候都被吓了一跳!不过郑哥也从来没有掩饰过自己的性别，况且工作能力强就好了嘛，现在这个公司都是当初郑哥一手从董事那里拉扯大的，没有他这个公司根本发展不成这样……但还是好好奇，郑哥从来不会跟我们说他家里的事，也没人见过茶茶的爸爸是谁。”崔珉豪拖着腮，嘴巴鼓鼓的像一只仓鼠。“既然允浩哥都这么好看，小茶也这么可爱，他的爸爸一定也是个美男子吧，哦当然也有可能是个女性Alpha，那应该也是个大美人，你说会不会是个……”  
沈昌珉没接着崔珉豪的想入非非继续下去，对着已经空掉的便当盒戳戳弄弄。想象着一向在工作里严肃正经的郑总裁对着女儿笑的一脸温柔的样子，不禁打了个寒战，怎么想都觉得好恐怖。  
“沈昌珉。”一只温凉的手突然拍了一下他的肩膀，崔珉豪顿时收声，一脸见了鬼的模样。  
沈昌珉带着不祥的预感回头，看着突然出现在他身后的郑允浩，就在新员工顶着总裁的目光正准备开口说话的时候——  
突然打了个巨大的喷嚏。  
响彻全办公室。

现在所有人都在回头看他们了，气氛一时之间有些尴尬，却被郑允浩一个温凉的眼神瞪了回去。然后那人擒着掩不住的笑意摇了摇头，从隔壁桌子抽了点餐巾纸过来。“怎么？最近感冒了？”  
“……没……突然就。”  
沈昌珉一边咳嗽一边接纸，一时之间还喘不太上来，鼻头被撮的红红的，眼眶里还带有些许湿润，一副纯善柔软的表皮。“没有……突然就这样了，对不起啊哥，不是故意的 。”  
“没关系没关系。”郑允浩表示自己根本没把这事儿放在心上。“我过来就是想告诉你，等会儿午休结束了到我办公室来一下，有事情跟你说。”  
“所以允浩哥不是来抓我来八卦他对象的事？”过了五分钟后，崔珉豪才从安静如鸡的呆滞状态回复了过来。  
“你想多了。”沈昌珉用一种同情弱智的目光看他，不咸不淡地被人在胳膊上打了一拳。“我猜他只是没把这些话放在心上。”  
那是他来入职几周以来第一次去总裁办公室，郑允浩也没多留他，大概跟他讨论了一下他入职以来关于公司从此以后可以开展的新业务，还有他一直以来所规划的，设立一个新部门的设想，并要求他在这周末前给他一个大概的企划出来，沈昌珉早已料到那人会如此要求，倒也不很意外，倒不如说，大概的思路草稿已经在他的电脑里了。  
“等一下。”他在出办公室门的时候被郑允浩叫住。“你来这里也已经有一阵了，感觉这里的工作氛围如何？”  
“还不错，”沈昌珉回过头去，向那人报以一个标准的商业性微笑。“除了有时候过于热情。”  
郑允浩被他讨巧的回答给逗乐了。“相信我，再过一段时间，你会适应这里的。”  
沈昌珉对此不置可否，耸了耸肩转过头去，轻巧地关上了办公室的门，门刚一关上就憋不住的又打了一个喷嚏，还好巧不巧在走廊里碰到了过来找郑允浩有事的金希澈。  
“能笑着从你办公室里走出来的人可不多。”金希澈进门的时候跟他闲扯。“那不然呢？他可是我们林女士的心肝宝贝，专门提醒我不要对他太凶，万一吓跑了怎么办？”郑允浩顺手接过他手里的一沓文件翻了翻。“况且他还挺省心的，也聪明，知道他能给我们提供什么，也知道我们需要什么。“  
“理由倒是找的挺勤。”金希澈冷哼一声。“不过那孩子确实不错……哎，你知道吗，我前两天才发现的。”  
“什么？”  
“那孩子在我司当过实习生唉，没几天就被辞退了，不过是几年前的事情了，不知道是因为什么。”  
郑允浩捏住合同纸边角的手一顿，赶忙低下头装作自己在认真看合同的样子。  
“你说会不会这孩子回来就是想回来向你证明一下‘你们当年真的很没有眼光’，所以才跑来的……哇你怎么这个表情，我开玩笑的。”大丈夫能伸能缩，想寻郑允浩开心起码也得等他在新合同上签完字再说。  
郑允浩大概翻了一下那两沓打印纸，没好气的在最后一页上签了自己的名字，递了回去。“回去干活去，别在这里讲这些有的没的，别以为我不知道你最近又把李东海跟他前女友的情史跟前台小姐添油加醋讲了一遍，就为了能跟讨她开心。”  
“呀，郑允浩，居然敢跟你哥这么讲话。”金希澈佯装十分不满，音调瞬间比之前高了一整个八度，正欲继续发作的时候皱着眉头吸了吸鼻子。“你吃草莓了？”  
“什么？”郑允浩抬起头，疑惑地看着他。  
“那为什么你办公室里草莓味这么重？我说怎么刚进办公室一股子若有似无的甜味。”他又闻了一下，现在就更明显了。“你是不是又偷偷让秘书帮你跑腿买蛋糕了？”  
“我没有。”郑允浩下意识地快速反驳，然后突然顿住。“……好吧，其实我最近有在抽屉里塞水果来着。”他不情不愿的承认。  
“我就知道！”金希澈翻了个白眼，拿了合同就跑。  
郑允浩在金希澈打发走后松了口气，把手伸到后颈摸了摸自己贴着屏蔽贴的位置，比创口贴大不了多少的白色胶布样的屏蔽贴好好地黏在他的腺体上，并没有掉落或者缺损什么的，那这又是怎么回事？  
郑允浩转着手里的签字笔，打开了办公室的空气净化器，心情十分复杂。


	4. Chapter 4

“我这么跟你说吧我觉得这里……阿嚏！”沈昌珉攥着手里的设计稿跟手底下的小姑娘正在核对比例尺寸的时候还是被突如其来的喷嚏打断了，收获人家一个遮遮掩掩的关切眼神。  
“没事……我们继续。”沈昌珉清了清嗓子，继续着刚才的话题。“我已经有点习惯了。”他自从来公司之后就这样了，频率也不很高，原来还想过要不要去医院看看什么的，结果实在太忙忘了这件事，而且除了打喷嚏以外也没什么其他奇怪的症状，于是就放弃了。  
或许是有点花粉过敏，他想。完全没注意到他俩身边郑允浩刚刚就从他身边走了过去。

“你还有什么问题吗？”在作为新部门的领头人的沈昌珉在每周报告做完之后并没有立刻离开办公室，而是心情复杂的盯着郑总裁手里的草莓。“你想要这个 ？”他拿着鲜红色的果实向他递过去，嘴唇上还沾着红色的果汁，在灯光下一片殷红，看上去很好亲。  
“……不用了，哥。”沈昌珉撇过头去让自己回过神来，强行忍住在自家老板面前打喷嚏的冲动，他以前只是对草莓味的信息素过敏，没想到现在症状完全加重了，连带着水果本身都开始抗拒起来。  
话又说回来，刚才没注意到还好，一看到他手里的水果，沈昌珉就感到这里的整体空气都变得甜腻腻的，品不出具体是什么味道，但让他简直坐立难安。“您很喜欢吃草莓吗？”  
“挺喜欢的。”他明显感到那人突兀地停顿了一会儿，郑允浩还是带着一脸十分微妙的表情承认了这件事，仿佛承认这件事能让他少块肉似的。“怎么了吗？”  
沈昌珉实在无法在领导面前说出‘我对草莓过敏’这种听起来就很像抬杠的话来，只好带着一副苦大仇深的隐忍表情一边敷衍着一边走出了办公室，在关上门以后深深松了口气。  
然后就又打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。  
沈昌珉开始认认真真的思考，自己是不是最近这段时间都不适合出来上班了。

从那天之后他意识到好像自己跟郑允浩之间的气氛有些微妙，他因为那天在办公室闻了一鼻子的草莓味儿，自此之后对那一整个区域敬而远之，而男人明显在有意无意的避开他，也不知道为什么，沈昌珉一个来公司才一个多月的新人何德何能能让公司主管绕道走。  
也不像是对他的工作不满意啊？他在自己的企划书上费解的看着男人耐心的一条一条批注，这是郑允浩打回去让他再修改的第三版了，虽然严格，但每一条都是颇有建树的建议，倘若有心排斥，倒也不必如此上心。  
只是……不，不会的，不能这么想。  
他笔尖一顿，长长的吐出一口气来，怀疑自己最近是不是加班太多，神经过敏，于是掏出手机来，百无聊赖的翻出通讯列表，看看到底能抓出那个朋友能陪他出去喝一杯，再不济的话一起联机打个游戏什么的也是好的。  
“还挺神奇的，”曺圭贤打字打得飞快。“你居然约我去酒吧只是为了喝酒，而不是去拐个一夜情对象回家什么的。”  
“在你心里我就这种形象？”沈昌珉皱眉，虽然他前任确实不少，但也没到刚分一个就立刻换的程度吧？  
“但是这都过了快三个月了，你一点这方面的意愿都没有，前女友对你的影响就这么大吗？”  
“……倒也不是。”沈昌珉咬一下舌尖，不允许自己在这种时候脑海里浮现出什么不该出现的人。“废话别那么多，你今晚到底有没有空？”  
“没有，要加班，你自求多福吧。”  
于是沈昌珉的嘴角就撇下去，盯着暗下去的手机屏幕出神，随即叹了口气，用手把刘海往上缕，露出光洁的额头，整个人躺倒在椅子上。  
这是他二十多年来头一次，觉得挤挤挨挨堆满了各种各样的文件零食还有快要死掉的绿植的整个一大办公室居然都有些空了。

Alpha的手很烫，扣在他腰上的力道很紧，把他往檀木制的办公桌面上抱，卡进了郑允浩的两腿之间。他不知怎么的，手跟脚都好像没有力气，向来自信的合气道在这种时候毫无用武之地，很奇怪。于是他只能任凭Alpha的手在他胸腹上为所欲为，意识都是模糊的，顶头的灯在他眼前看不分明。郑云红伸出舌头想要索求一个吻，于是男人就笑着凑上去亲他。掰开他的大腿，他用手拥着Alpha的背，迷迷糊糊的想现在应该还是上班时间，上班时间不是用来干这种事的，在他的办公室扒掉他的衣服，在办公桌上跟Alpha做爱。  
他在朦胧中看到对面人的胸膛起伏，汗水顺着他的顺着他肌理分明的脖颈流下来，隐没在Alpha依旧穿戴整齐的白色衬衫里，纽扣都被规规矩矩的扣到了最上面一颗，他想出声，想尖叫，想喊出那人的名字，但好像喉咙好像被卡死了，只能高高低低的呻吟。他似乎听到那个人在笑，凑到郑允浩的脖子旁边留下一连串的吻，他的腺体涨的都快痛了，那个人都没有在上面留下一个标记的意思，只好无助的张开腿夹在男人精瘦有力的腰上，对即将必然发生的一切感到莫名的期待。Alpha一路从他的脖子亲到耳廓。随后他听到一个熟悉的声音说。  
“现在我们是不是可以好好算一下六年前的那笔账了？”  
郑允浩一个直挺挺的就从床上半坐了起来，心神不定，温度开的很低的空调正在稳定地隆隆运转着，但他依旧满身都是汗，搭配空调的冷风起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。整个卧室都被他甜腻的信息素的味道灌满了。他抬眼看了看床头柜上的电子钟，凌晨四点四十八分，距离他一管的起床时间还有两个多小时。  
情节类似的梦这已经是第三次了，上一次是酒吧，这次是他的办公室，不知道下一次又会是什么鬼地方，比起惊恐万分的第一次，他甚至已经开始习惯这些梦了，看都不用看都知道下半身粘腻成一片，郑佳人的房间里并没有什么动静，小女孩一如既往在半夜睡得很熟，他稍微移动一下发麻的大腿根，就感觉有滑腻腻的液体从后面流出来，让郑允浩很烦躁，他现在浑身又热又困，一根指头都不想动，更不要说去浴室，但是下腹的酸胀感又过于鲜明。起初的几年他还对找个床伴这件事上点心思，到了现在他已经有很长一段一阵没体会过这种被过多的欲望缠身的饥饿感了，被大量的工作，独身一人带孩子的忙碌，跟在庞大的好友圈跟大量应酬之间周旋已经耗去了他几乎所有的精力，但自从他亲爱的新技术主管上岗之后他就觉得自己被无形的网给抓住了，沈昌珉什么都不用做，只要知晓那人的存在就能让郑允浩如坐针毡。多半是因为被发现的恐惧，但不仅如此，他清楚自己心里还有着不明不白的，扭曲的期待，抑制贴都要压不住他的信息素，还要被老友吐槽最近在办公室是不是要泡进草莓里，最近买的实在太多了。  
但是不行，不可以，绝对不能被抓住。他把自己的大半张脸埋进柔软的枕头，绕过自己依旧昂扬挺立的性器，手指颤动着伸进自己湿漉漉的穴口，另一只手咬住自己的小臂，压抑住自己略带快意的呜咽。心里居然还有点委屈，明明真的很困，但是却被无论如何都满足不了的欲望所困扰。他知道自己光用手指是到不了高潮的，于是只能认命地去床头的柜子里摸索藏在里面的假阳具，到了兴奋处他终究是承受不了似的松开了嘴，将甜腻的呻吟泄露了出来，用空出来的那只手戳弄着自己早已肿胀起来的腺体，整个人都以一种扭曲的姿态蹭在了床单上，下意识地用粗糙的布料去磨自己早已兴奋起来的乳头。  
多么可怕，一旦兴奋起来就毫无廉耻之心可言，否则当年又怎么会——  
他狠狠的用道具折磨自己，用过剩的欲望阻止自己再继续思考下去。


	5. Chapter 5

其实那些端倪也没有那么隐蔽，男人把他们之间的距离控制的不远不近，恰到好处，若是再进一步，或者更为疏离，就会显得太过显眼，太过刻意。  
这种近乎显得深思熟虑一般的恰到好处，搁在平时显得自然无比，但沈昌珉敏锐察觉到了那其中的不和谐之处。他在这家公司没来由的所有咳嗽跟喷嚏都证明了他所要找的人就隐藏在这层楼的格子间里，那么……  
他的人选并没有一开始他所想想的那么多，毕竟即使是在这家公司，有能力在当年就给他开出支票，至今仍旧在这个公司就职，并且还是个Omega的人本身就寥寥无几。  
更不要说公司里那么多人，怎么就郑允浩的办公室里草莓就没断过。  
他的上司，尽管目前为止没有露出什么端倪，在这段时间以来流露出来的种种微妙因素的集合，让沈昌珉简直不得不多想，而哪怕他的猜想最终落空，能对他们那长相精致身量挺拔的总裁本人有一段如此旖旎的想象也是一段足够他品评很久的韵事。  
沈昌珉发现自己已经在享受这种氛围，这甚至成了他在新公司初来乍到而导致的无穷无尽的工作中唯一的乐趣。以至于崔珉豪神神秘秘把他拉到茶水间跟他八卦，隔壁部门的那个年轻的Omega小姑娘最近很明显对你意思，你也没拒绝，现在公司里都在讨论你们是快成了的时候，沈昌珉居然还有点愣神。  
他从小顶着一张英俊的脸长大，身材高挑，成绩也优异，成年以后自然而然分化成了Alpha，是在男女Omega恋慕的目光中浸泡着长大的。能轻易分辨那些看似冷漠或者遮遮掩掩的眼神里隐藏的火。他在来公司的时候就受到不少女同事的关注，礼貌的推拒了几个，后来他一颗心思都扑在了其他地方。细细想来那个女人已经有的没的着了他好几次了，社会人之间显而易见的暗示，但他居然完全没想到这茬，实在是他不小的一个失误。  
沈昌珉皱眉。“我跟她？不，我对她没兴趣。”  
崔珉豪撇嘴，夸张地叹了口气，没劲，太没劲了。  
“等等，你说全公司都在讨论这件事？”沈昌珉回过神来。  
“夸张说法，夸张说法。”崔珉豪赶紧指正。“不过茶水间那里确实有不少人在讨论啦，毕竟新来的帅哥嘛，看上去也没有女朋友的样子，谁都想问问到底怎么一回事。”  
沈昌珉心里一动。“那郑总知道吗？”  
“哈？我怎么知道？他又不怎么出来透气，以前还挺喜欢的，后来每次大家看到他都会自觉低头沉默，他也就不随便跑出来了。放心啦总裁不管办公室恋爱的，他又不是那种不开明的人……你拒绝那些追过你的同事就是为了这个？”没想到这人居然还挺有原则，崔珉豪惊叹。  
“倒也不是。”沈昌珉嘬了一口浓咖啡，声音浸泡在雾气里，听起来含含糊糊的。“只是确实不是我喜欢的类型罢了，我不怎么跟Omega谈恋爱的。”  
“哈？”  
“因为以前遇到一个很过分的Omega，心想从此以后都要避开这种人走才行。”他的声音淡淡的，语气凉薄，崔珉豪却觉得听起来怪怪的。  
“啊，我懂了。”他同情地拍了拍沈昌珉的肩膀。“你也是蛮不容易的，希望你早日走出阴影。”  
那怕是不太可能了。沈昌珉凉凉地想。

于是他临近午休那会儿专门去了趟那个同事的工位，小姑娘看到他主动走过来眼睛都亮了起来，结果被沈昌珉一番不好意思最近那些同事们总是传些有的没的，让姑娘你困扰了。这看似关切实则带着再明显不过的劝退意味的话语给彻底掐灭了。勉强露出一个苦笑来，让沈昌珉无端平添几分罪恶感。但是他又知道这总是在所难免的，倒不如早断早好，说来他也没少被人说教自己总是在这方面过分理智，从来都不会心软，所以才会变得在熟识的人眼里如此冷漠。  
不过在他磨磨蹭蹭准备回到自己的位置上去的时候扭头就看到刚从走廊里出来的郑允浩倒是意外，男人看到他的手还搭在格子架的玻璃挡板上，出乎意料的愣了一下，随即快速从他身边踱步离开。  
沈昌珉下意识摸了摸鼻子，内心倒是突然起了玩味的心思。  
他果不其然在临近下班的时候在茶水间找到了郑允浩，这个男人，某种意义上来说，有些行动路线还蛮好猜的，故意躲着人多的时间来这里坐坐。郑允浩就端着咖啡坐在椅子上发愣，沈昌珉就跑过去泡了杯速溶咖啡。  
“下午好，郑总。”他不咸不淡的打招呼，郑允浩就像惊觉一般整个人背挺直了，把自己埋在杯子里，含含糊糊地皱着眉头应了一句，声音有些听不分明。然后气氛就肃静了下来，随着临近黄昏的闲散气息泡的连空气都昏昏欲睡。  
“不知道公司到底允不允许办公室恋爱？”沈昌珉走到窗前，看似漫不经心的用手撑着窗台，无比突兀地发问，在玻璃的倒影上试图观察那人模糊的影子。  
郑允浩被他的天马行空卡的一时间说不出话来。“不怎么介意。”他听见自己的声音说，无端想起自己曾在午休期间听金希澈讲过的八卦。  
说来今天中午不也……  
他的心就缓缓沉下去。  
“要谈恋爱可以。”他的声音显得十分干巴巴。“不影响工作就行，我们公司要求没那么严格。”  
末了他觉得自己的语气干涩的过于诡异，还欲盖弥彰的补上了一句。“我觉得那个小姑娘人还挺不错的，你可以试试。”  
于是沈昌珉就饱含深意地回头看他。“不……不是她。”  
“难道说我今天早上让允浩哥误会了？”  
“那只是偶然路过。”他下意识立刻反驳，随即意识到自己的失态，动了动喉结，脑子里却一片空白，一向能言善辩的嘴居然找不到话来打圆场。  
“哥就这么在意吗？”沈昌珉眉眼弯成一个漂亮的弧度。  
“不，没有。”郑允浩都开始莫名其妙地感到烦躁了。“还没下班呢，赶快回去上班，别在这里晃悠。”他把咖啡杯攥紧了，试图把人打发走。

于是沈昌珉就轻快地按照他的指示滚了，尽管走的时候咳了一路，但这跟他得到的相比过于不值一提。  
要打听到郑允浩那个宝贝女儿的具体年龄不是什么很难的事，只是在他内心深处他仍旧在犹豫。  
他坦诚自己正在享受自己与那人之间那种暧昧不明的气氛，以及那只要稍微探究就能搞明事实真相的暧昧感。但他又明白，如果真的将那层薄纱揭开，他将面对的东西就对他这个单身人士显得过于沉重了——一个本该属于他的Omega，还有一个孩子。在这种境况下，他那根深蒂固最近还愈发加重的信息素过敏都显得无关紧要起来。  
尽管那人看起来并不很想他参与到这些事情里。  
但对这种事他不可能置身事外，况且沈昌珉不得不承认自己对于自己的上司，对郑允浩的那些过于暧昧不明的心思。他上司的那双长腿，还有中午脱掉西装外套后被皮带箍得很紧的，形状漂亮的胯骨跟纤细的腰，红润的嘴唇。让他不止一次在他路过办公室的时候让沈昌珉走神。  
还有一个Alpha对于他曾经拥有过的Omega本能的占有欲。他把玩着自己手里的签字笔若有所思，一丝一缕的剖析自己的那些暧昧不明的心思。  
他轻而易举地在三天后在用一次刻意安排的闲谈中从公司老人的嘴里套出了茶茶——大名是郑佳人的那个小女孩的年龄，五岁左右。卡的天衣无缝，让沈昌珉的心彻底沉下去。  
他必须要有所行动才行。  
沈昌珉，28年以来第一次有了如此强烈的要做些什么的冲动。

“方案改的不错。”男人用手撑着下巴，在办公桌上翻阅着手里的一沓文件。对沈昌珉这段时间所做的工作第一次表达了肯定。“接下来就是实施了，你有什么意见吗？”  
“不。”沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子，果不其然又打了个喷嚏。“……你真的还好吗？”郑允浩侧过头去看他。  
沈昌珉咳嗽出声，清了下嗓子，没正面回答郑允浩的问题。“你办公室里的空气净化器总是一直开的吗？”  
正欲继续讲话的郑允浩被沈昌珉这番充满暗示意味的话愣住了，整个人缩回到椅子里，搭在扶手上的胳膊紧了又松，不知道是该跑还是呆在那里。  
于是沈昌珉就干脆大踏步的走上前去，迅速缩短他们之间心照不宣的社交距离，把手撑在办公桌上，在这期间郑允浩近乎呆滞，只是任凭那人摸到他后颈，把笼罩在他腺体的信息素抑制贴一把扯了下来。  
于是浓郁的草莓味信息素就满溢在了空气里。  
还没有被标记，沈昌珉想。  
然后整个总裁办公室的空气都被他惊天动地的咳嗽声给搅动了，郑允浩甚至来不及叱责他属下对他做出的，极其失礼，完完全全可以称得上是性骚扰的行为。就被沈昌珉这种肺都要快咳出来的咳法给吓到了，四处慌慌张张的找纸巾，希望他能好受一点，然而没什么用，沈昌珉看起来整个人都快断气了。  
“你再坚持一下，”郑允浩从兜里掏出手机。“我马上就打电话叫救护车。”  
正在郑允浩号码都拨了一半的时候，他的小臂被另一个人骨节经络分明的手握住了，一个显而易见的拒绝信号，让郑允浩不由得停下了动作。  
沈昌珉依旧咳嗽的厉害，话都说不清楚，勉勉强强压住喉咙。“我从六年前开始，就一直对草莓味的信息素过敏。”他的声线因为先前的剧烈咳嗽嘶哑的厉害，一句话也没什么力道，却重的把郑允浩的心都压到深不可测的地方去了。沈昌珉那双在微笑时显得十分温润的眼睛就那么居高临下的盯着他，湿漉漉的，整个眼眶都是红的，语气里带着隐忍许久的，喷薄欲出的愤怒。  
“知道为什么吗？”  



	6. Chapter 6

郑允浩没能得到沈昌珉的答案，他甚至还没能开口，就看到那个人一言不发走出了办公室。门再度落锁的声音在死寂一般的办公室回回响。  
从那天起他们俩之间再也没说过一句话。  
倒不如说，人都见不到。沈昌珉用手抚过郑允浩的秘书写给他的便条上的字迹，上面有他最近的工作提醒。  
说来两个人之间的联系便也是这么脆弱的事情。只要可以避开，就可以真的做到几乎意识不到这人的存在。  
他甚至都开始准点上下班了，周末更是不见人影，如果一定有事情就会通过网络视频或者电话的方式解决，把他那帮秘书跟长时间跟在他手底下的人吓了个半死。让沈昌珉哭笑不得。他就有这么可怕吗？  
“我才发现你最近不咳嗽了唉？”隔壁桌的女同事手里抓着一包薯片在午休的时候有一搭没一搭的跟他闲聊。“怎么，最近去医院看过了？”  
“倒也没有。”沈昌珉下意识地揩了揩鼻子。“就是有点过敏而已，现在已经没关系了。”  
“没关系了？”  
“……嗯，想了点办法。”沈昌珉回答的很模糊，仿佛想起了什么不堪回首的过去似的，后槽牙咬合，脸上的表情着实有些微妙。  
这位，虽然长得确实很好看，但是心里在想什么着实有些难懂啊……  
女人见他一副欲言又止的模样，便也识趣地回到了自己的工位上，停止了有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

不过事情的转机倒是来的比想象中的要快，当金希澈在每周例行的领导层会议上单方面宣布第一阶段的工作已经圆满完成，这周五下班之后带上有空的社员一起团建的时候，郑允浩破天荒头次表现的兴致缺缺。吓坏了除了沈昌珉之外所有的与会人员。  
“真的要去？”郑允浩脸上的表情一言难尽。但他其实知道金希澈跟他部门那帮小崽子早都约好了，否则他手底下那帮人怎么愿意跟着他一起没日没夜的加班。  
“这次我请客唉！你难道要爽了我的约不成？”说的好像真的是金希澈请客似的，最后还不是要走公司的帐。“你可别告诉我你没空。”全公司没人能比金希澈知道他到底有没有空。  
“……倒也没有。”  
“那这事儿就这么定啦！”金希澈最终拍板。  
跟自己的威风凛凛的下属相比显得毫无排面的郑总裁把自己锁在椅子上，无视会议室里堪称惊恐的目光洗礼，一口咖啡嘬的筋疲力竭。  
晚上聚会的热烈气氛搅得整个空气灼热，让郑允浩烦躁不已，他才被下属灌了酒，尽管没喝多少，但兴致远不如以往高，让他属实有些上头，用手下意识地去拉扯领带结。  
不过他遮掩情绪的功底炉火纯青，明明心里因为旁边坐着的那个人如坐针毡，依旧能热情微笑着跟前来敬酒的下属一一碰杯。他确实喜欢这种吵闹的环境，在这种情景里如鱼得水。  
的确很快乐，他想，用这种充实来满足自己，就很容易让人忘却孤独以及……痛苦。  
只差一点，他就再差一点就能彻底把坐在他身边的沈昌珉给忘了。  
“哇，郑总，真的不跟你旁边的小沈说两句吗？人家这一晚上都没怎么说话了。”有人起哄。“人家这段时间在你的要求下都快忙疯了，工资倒另算，口头慰劳总是该有的吧。”说着一帮人就跟着一起吵闹，这是让新人快速融入集体的方式，所有人都心照不宣。  
郑允浩觉得自己的嘴角有点僵，转过头去看着向着起哄的那帮同事不好意思的笑着的沈昌珉，嘴巴却跟被缝住了似的。  
他甚至都快忘了之前他们是怎么交谈的了，让他不由得怀念以前他俩好歹还能正常交流的日子。  
郑允浩咬咬牙，逼迫自己挤出一个笑容来，他面对客户时最常用的那种。“这段时间辛苦了，沈先生。”  
“那里，都是您指导有方。”沈昌珉回他以一个腼腆的微笑，眼眸亮晶晶的，浸透了温良柔顺，几乎让郑允浩错觉两周前那个在他办公室里咄咄逼人的Alpha另有其人。  
于是他们就看似默契的握手言和了，在酒桌上开始跟其他普通的同事那样顺利的交谈，甚至还能在饭桌上应和其他人的调笑，让郑允浩心里不由得松了口气。  
或许这是一个好的开始。郑允浩想。大家都心照不宣的过下去，然后在某一天达成和解，一个不错的结局。  
尽管他的内心不知为何五味陈杂。  
于是这出在冷战了半月的情况下同事情谊的戏码能依旧在双方默契的心照不宣下进行下去，顺利在推杯换盏中接近了尾声。郑允浩自觉酒量不行，喝的小心翼翼，别说喝醉了，连微醺都不行，生怕自己做出什么事来。尽管在他余光一瞥里，沈昌珉的酒杯没怎么动，但身上缠绕的酒精味道来判断，估计也是喝了不少。  
他借口不胜酒力窝在椅子上，脑子依旧清醒，却被包间里浑浊的空气泡的头脑发胀，打算等会儿直接借口装醉溜了了事，可以完完全全毫无痕迹的全身而退，他用手撑着下巴，内心细数着自己唾手可得的胜利。  
为此他甚至有余裕去关心 一下身边那个看起来到了快结束状态并不怎么好的沈昌珉了。  
“很难受是不是。”他撇过头去看着Alpha。“嘛他们就这样……一喝酒就热闹的要死，连我都不放在眼里。”  
“明天是周末，好好休息一下吧，这段时间你也很……”  
“你知道吗，”沈昌珉声线褪去了今晚一直保持的温润，冰凉凉的，将今夜这场虚浮表演的幕布扯碎。“你有的时候真的很烦人，还自以为是。”  
一句话直接把今晚劳心费神一晚上，指尖甚至已经触碰到胜利果实的郑允浩直接打回原形。

如果说让当晚参加那场充斥着酒精的一片浮光声色，吹过的牛皮侃过的大山还有乏善可陈的心碎失恋小故事之间鸡飞狗跳的公司团建的员工们回忆有什么值得一提的特别节目，那必然是他们的总裁神色一滞面色一凛拽着浑身酒气的沈昌珉，他们的新部门部长就冲出了包间们，临走的时候一句：“他喝醉了我顺手把他送回家。”声线由于被闷热的空气浸泡，显得低沉且性感，威风凛凛，听倒一片墙角。让部门女同事内心疯狂打字瞬间脑补完一整篇十万字霸道总裁文学，最后理智回笼，想起自家领导其实是个Omega之后无奈作罢。  
郑允浩哪里知道他家在哪儿，只是他有预感，这个在工作上说一不二的男人是真的动了气了，倘若不把他从酒桌上 捞下来他真就敢当着一众同事的面前发作，到时候出问题的不会是他，都会以为是沈昌珉喝醉了说胡话，对他的形象不可谓是一个重大打击。  
沈昌珉才不管郑允浩拽着他的胳膊到底要把他往哪里拖，饭店楼上的酒店房间还是什么鬼地方，只是自顾自的一句一句话往外蹦。  
“就是这样，工作的时候也是，你是不是真以为所有人都会把你的自说自话放在心上？”  
“表面上看上去很好说话实际上固执的要死，要求所有人都必须按照你的要求来。”  
“你以为有几个人能受得了你？”  
郑允浩沉着一张脸把他按在房间门板上，把他卡到自己两臂之间。“你喝醉了。”  
“我没有。”  
喝醉的人都这么说。郑允浩叹了口气，决定不跟酒鬼计较，松开了他。想想等会儿怎么把人哄到床上去，结果一把被沈昌珉扯了回来，力气之大让郑允浩猝不及防。  
“你是不是连我信息素的味道都忘了？”  
郑允浩瞪大眼睛。  
其实他当然记得，只是今天饭桌上全是酒味，一向在办公室里正正经经的社会人也逐渐放松了自己。信息素乱飘，使得沈昌珉那洋酒一般的味道更加难以辨认。  
“我今天根本就没贴屏蔽贴。”  
一瞬之间立场调转。威士忌味道的Alpha信息素铺天盖地的朝他压过来，让他原本还算清明的脑海瞬间变得晕晕乎乎。  
“跟一个Alpha在陌生的酒店房间共处一室，你真的知道你在做什么吗？嗯？今夜到底喝醉的是谁？”沈昌珉按着他的手腕，目光灼灼。  
“我只是觉得你需要跟我谈谈。”  
“现在你想跟我谈了？是不是如果我不找你你永远都不会想跟我谈？”  
“那只是个……”郑允浩的声音干巴巴。  
“意外？”  
“……”  
“真的只是个意外吗？”  
这个男人总是在一些方面敏锐的让人甚至有些讨厌。  
“这件事跟你没关系，”郑允浩没接话。  
“是我自己的问题。所以你不必在意我，你可以过自己的生活，然后当这件事从来没存在过。”  
他到底还是说了出来。郑允浩想，连他自己都觉得自己有够混蛋的，但这没办法，这是他一直以来所期望沈昌珉能做的事。  
“我从来……”他顿了顿。“没想让你牵涉到我的事情中来。”  
对，他的事情，他想，从来就跟沈昌珉没关系。  
“哦，所以是你不想要我。”沈昌珉嘴角自嘲地扬起一个弧度。“一个用过以后依旧碍眼的工具，是吧？”他故意把话说的尖刻，让对面那人脸色白了一圈。  
“我也不是这个意——”  
“那你为什么要躲着我？”  
“我只是觉得……”  
“对不起我，嗯？”  
“你是不是以为所有人都跟你一样，以为所有人对于看着你折腾自己心安理得？”  
沈昌珉很难想象一个Omega究竟是经历过什么才能独自一人生下并养大一个孩子，就算他看似真的能解决这些问题，他也无法对这个事实无动于衷。  
于是郑允浩就说不出话了，对沈昌珉无言以对，他们之间的距离缩短到近乎于无，几乎要额头相抵。“当初自顾自的闯了进来，然后没打招呼就离开，你知不知道我到底——”沈昌珉咬牙切齿，一字一顿，一只手卡在男人的后颈，用力到下陷出几个小窝，服帖的贴在郑允浩腺体上的抑制贴因为变形而变得松散，甜腻的草莓味Omega信息素溢了出来。“  
想来那人也不是一个任性的人，怎么人生中少数几次任性就能被他撞上，卡的他进退为难，苦不堪言。  
啊，他当然不知道。  
他什么都不了解，那些迷茫，那些思考，那些挣扎。  
他对此一无所知。  
“我恨你。”  
仅有三个字的判决，逐字逐句敲在Omega的心上。  
却又偏偏又不止如此。  
“我不会原谅你。”沈昌珉用牙齿研磨平日男人那掩藏在屏蔽贴之后的腺体，餍足地听到Omega那近乎尖叫一般的喘息。


	7. Chapter 7

沈昌珉一身威士忌的Alpha信息素在房子里弥漫的堪称夸张，让郑允浩几乎错觉自己浸泡在酒精里，把有好一阵没跟别人做过爱的Omega脑子浸的晕晕乎乎。要不是他今早上班前就已经未雨绸缪的吃过抑制剂，脑子还算清醒，要不然现在他怕是已经整个人都扒在Alpha身上下都下不来了。  
不过现在这种情况也算不上好到哪里去，哪怕是六年前他都能在几乎只剩下动物本能的情况下拒绝易感期的Alpha撕咬后颈，更别说之后他的那些床伴们，但这次他失手了。他的腺体被沈昌珉嵌进去的牙齿硌的很痛，他一直所偏爱的信息素味道就这么注入到血液里，尽管这目前只能算得上是个临时标记，都让郑允浩浑身战栗，只能脱力地拽着身前Alpha的袖子。  
沈昌珉把头埋进他的颈窝深深吸气，将那股已经混进了他味道的甜腻的气味尽数吸进肺里。  
这味道倒是比原来的显得可爱多了，他想。不由想起前一阵自己为了强行脱敏在家里逼着自己连着吃了一周各种草莓制品外加抗过敏药物那不堪回首的过去，气的牙痒痒，又在郑允浩被蹂躏过一遍的红肿腺体上又留了个牙印，内心有种不知名的，报复的快意。  
“你这个人真难懂。”郑允浩恨恨地，声音低的几乎听不清。前一秒还在跟倒豆子似的一一细数他的“罪行”，还说永远不会原谅他，后面却又拥抱他，宛若他们跟这世上任何普通的情人一样亲密无间。沈昌珉估计是嫌他烦了，用自己的嘴去堵他的，唇齿交缠的滋味远比两人所能想象的还要美妙。郑允浩亲到一般终于想起去推拒Alpha的胸口，只可惜他的理智被强行勾引起的欲望灼的急躁不安，根本使不上太大的力气。“现在才想着拒绝是不是有点晚了？”沈昌珉知道他的语气有点无赖，但他不在乎，他今晚积攒了一肚子的怒火，必须要在郑允浩身上才能找补回来。“履行一下作为孩子母亲的义务？嗯？”  
那四个字听到Omega耳朵里。电流一样的沿着郑允浩的脊椎窜上去，一阵酥麻，就好像他真的已经属于什么人了似的，让他下意识的想并紧双腿，又被沈昌珉用膝盖毫不客气的顶开，整个人往后靠去，整个臀部都被Alpha托着。郑允浩脸红的快滴血，难堪不已的用手捂住自己的脸，明明才用过抑制剂，信息素却不受控制的往外涌。  
他想沈昌珉说得对，现在才想着拒绝确实有点晚了。或者说今天晚上他一路拽着沈……啧。  
郑允浩想他确实是个混蛋。  
所以混蛋就该做点符合他身份的事，沈昌珉仗着暴涨的信息素让郑允浩在他怀里几乎软成一滩水，没想到Omega还有力气，猝不及防被人按到在床上。郑允浩一屁股坐到他的胯间，对卡在他臀缝间那早已臌胀成一小包的硬物好像也不是很在意的样子，还饶有兴致摸了两把。他就看着他的上司皱着眉不耐烦地一把扯开从今天晚上一见面就让沈昌珉想亲手替他解开的，被蹂躏不堪的领带。“好啊。”那人如此说。“反正怎么算我也不亏不是？”郑允浩没心没肺地冲他笑，嘴唇上方的小痣被他舔的湿漉漉，看上去魅惑无比。  
等到沈昌珉气急败坏地用手掐着他的后颈从后面结结实实地操进去的时候，不怕死的拼命撩拨Alpha的郑允浩才终于意识到事情的严重性，开始扑腾喊疼了。虽然早已做好了要亲身上阵解决Alpha的情欲的觉悟，可他不在发情期，又才吃过抑制剂，就算被沈昌珉搞得信息素跟他缠绵的难舍难分，身体也难以分泌出足够的润滑。被脑子里剩不下什么理智的沈昌珉几乎没进过任何扩张跟润滑就插了进去，带着火辣辣的痛感，硬邦邦的，嵌进他的甬道里。郑允浩艰难的大口喘气，额头上全是汗，艰难地试图放松自己去适应那不由分说捅进他体内的，比他惯用的那根振动棒尺寸要打得多的Alpha的性器。  
沈昌珉也被他应激一般不断收缩的后穴夹得大汗淋漓。“……你就不能放松点。”他以前上床的Omega他通常还没碰就已经软成一滩水，任凭他为所欲为。他甚至在郑允浩的脖颈上留下了一个临时标记，怎么这人后面紧的还是难以推进。“还不都是因为你——”郑允浩很生气，气急败坏地想怎么还会有这种倒打一耙的人。“我多久没做过了，你就不能慢一……”话音刚落就被突然又进去一截的阴茎打断了后半截话。“不做了就给我出去。”语气来带着点恼怒，让沈昌珉想起他在办公室里冲着上班不专心的职员发火的样子，自己却只想掐他脸。  
于是沈昌珉就不说话了，安抚性的舔弄着他的腺体，用手顺着他的腰线来回流连，一点点的动起来。郑允浩还有点疼，随着他的动作支离破碎地喘，抓着床单的手攥的死紧，血管臌胀起来，脉络清晰可见。沈昌珉执拗地把手卡进他指缝之间，另一只手捞着他的腰，往他身体深处一下一下的小幅度挺动。不知不觉郑允浩整个人腰身都拱了起来，平日在健身房锻炼柔韧的腰腹被曲折出一个很好的弧度，背上的汗水流下来，汇聚在他那个小小的窝。沈昌珉用手上去恶劣的戳弄两下，就会留下显眼的红痕。沈昌珉想平素这人怕是真的足够洁身自好，把他的淫荡掩藏的很好，否则怎么会有人在上过他之后舍得放手。  
郑允浩在这种略带粗暴的操弄中终于是得了趣，带着痛苦的闷哼逐渐变成夹杂着甜腻尾音的短促的呻吟。进出变得愈发顺畅起来，沈昌珉浅浅的抽出去，就会被湿漉漉的肠肉温柔的包裹，再结结实实操回去就能毫不费力让Omega发出极其色情的，餍足的喘息。在偶然之间擦过他的前列腺的时候郑允浩几乎要从他身下弹出去，骤然拔高的呻吟被沈昌珉恶劣的塞进他嘴里的手指堵了回去，气的郑允浩在他的指节上咬了一口，沈昌珉毫不在意，用自己的指头跟下面的阴茎一起干他上下两张嘴。郑允浩被堵得话都说不出，呜咽出声，沈昌珉还不嫌够似的一次次可以蹭过他的前列腺，Omega全身都被热气涨的通红，只要被沈昌珉施点力就会留下痕迹，他在郑允浩背上留下一连串的吻，于此同时却堪称凶暴地顶着他的内里，让Omega尖叫着射了出来，下半身湿的一塌糊涂。  
郑允浩彻底脱力地趴了下去，却被沈昌珉捞了起来。Alpha的性器依旧坚硬地卡在他的体内，一点成结的意思都没有。沈昌珉毫不在意地就着他刚刚高潮过敏感的要命的内部，试探性的四处顶弄。  
“你的生殖腔在哪儿？”他的声音闷闷的，带着不容拒绝的压迫力。  
“我又不在发情期。”郑允浩哑着嗓子，能收敛起理智回句话都艰难无比。“打不开的。”从来还没哪个人能在他发情期之外干到那里面去。  
沈昌珉对他那番话不以为意，只是坚持。“在哪儿？”  
“都说了我……唔！”沈昌珉往上调了一下角度。就撞到一个不停地分泌着液体，被肥厚的软肉包裹着的入口。“我想进去。”他掐着郑允浩的腰，语气自然无比，就好像他只是一个向郑允浩要糖吃的一个孩子。  
“不要……不，你出去。”被插进生殖腔就意味着会被卡结，还意味着很有可能会被永久标记。被沈昌珉永久打上标记的想象让郑允浩又期待又害怕，他已经习惯一个人了，如果身边平白无故多一个Alpha的话……  
“真的不想要吗？”沈昌珉喉咙里带出一连串轻笑，郑允浩的身体再一次背叛了他，在Alpha执着的操干下湿漉漉地顶开一道缝隙。“那为什么兴奋成这个样子？”他稍微用了点力气，把头部结结实实的卡进去。体内多年未曾被造访，最柔软的地方被硬生生劈开的感觉在痛的同时带着抑制不住的强烈快感，把Omega干的哭了出来，喘息中带着嘶哑的泣音，眼角被生理性的眼泪浸的通红一片。沈昌珉于是就深入浅出地往温暖湿滑的腔内顶，想着那人真的是口是心非的可以。明明里面都湿成这样，软肉眷恋不舍地嘬弄着他的性器，一副被彻底操开了淫荡样子，却还在试图推拒过多的快感。  
逐渐膨胀的结在沈昌珉的挺动剐蹭着内壁，完全动情的Omega已经感受不到痛了，只有愈发粗粝强烈的快感，让郑允浩彻底失去了对自己声带的控制权，根本压制不住那粘腻的呻吟，到后面自己喊了什么都记不真切，只记得自己一边攥着沈昌珉卡在自己身体两边的胳膊一边说求你还想要更多——之类的，然后差点被草进床头板然后又被人一把捞回来继续折腾，只勉强在卡结的一瞬间记得嘶哑着嗓子求沈昌珉不要标记他，让男人一愣，居然真的没有下嘴。  
确实挺丢人的，被多年后重逢的Alpha第一次上床就草进生殖腔还被硬生生干哭，就算自己确实很久没做了这也太……郑允浩就着背入的体位把自己整张脸埋进枕头里，拒绝面对现实。  
“别动。”沈昌珉略微不满的把手扣在他的腰上。“会疼。”说的好像会疼的是他似的。郑允浩的肚子里又酸又张，被Alpha的结卡着小腹上鼓起一个小包，后知后觉意识到身后的人今天晚上莫名其妙对他一通大发脾气，还把他拎到床上结结实实草了一顿，气不打一出来，自动忽略自己在这其中的推波助澜，打算好好跟他算下今晚这笔账。  
“我可是你上司！”就算被沈昌珉腿都架到肩膀上他都还要再嘴硬那么一两下，沈昌珉没好气的捅进去，被他顺服湿滑的内里夹得呼吸一滞，然后愈发大开大合的动作起来。“现在倒想起来了？之前抓着我的胳膊求我再快一点的时候怎么想不起来？”  
“在床上说的话能算数吗？！”  
“我们现在也在床上。”沈昌珉还算冷静地指出，用手指没好气的捻着他的乳头，看着男人丰满的胸口下乳首显得愈发的艳红挺立。“而且当年你也是，你还把我开除了。”他明显感受到男人的呼吸一滞。“那时候你有没有想过你依旧会被我按倒在床上？”  
“还是说，你早就在期待这个？”他掐着男人的胸脯，感受那柔软的乳肉在他手底下颤抖  
郑允浩牙咬紧了，把那些即将泄漏而出的急促低吟咽回去。“别太得意忘形了，沈。”他夹着男人的腰把他往后推，蛮力大的不可思议，竟将毫无防备的沈昌珉直接到了个个儿，张牙舞爪骑到他的腰上。“别搞错了，当年明明是我在上你。”他这段时间自觉理亏，所以对沈昌珉一步一步的咄咄逼人一直采取默默被动接受的态度，将他的控诉照单全收，但是随着Alpha愈发变本加厉，尽管说来也没什么底气可言，但他硬是让他心底憋出一股无名火。“就像这样。”他咬着牙，扭动着腰在沈昌珉的身上上下晃动，让Alpha随着他的节奏闷哼。当年就是这样，易感期的Alpha没什么理智，带着未解决情欲的暴躁，就知道往他身体里面顶，只要郑允浩稍微在他身上动一下就会无助地抓紧床单凌乱的喘息，强势但脆弱。“你现在想起来了吗？”沈昌珉的碎发被汗湿透，凌乱的黏在前额，半阖着眼睛，眼底的光让人看不分明，只是掐着郑允浩的腰帮助他动的更为顺畅。郑允浩狠狠地往下坐，然后收紧腰腹快速的在Alpha身上颠簸几个来回，在高潮将近的时候被沈昌珉捏住下巴交换了一个几乎让人窒息的吻，汹涌地在他体内灌入自己的种子。  
郑允浩还在喘，还没能从高潮的头晕目眩中恢复过来，若有似无的触碰着男人的嘴唇。“……借了你的东西生个孩子而已……别搞得你好像真的是我什么人一样。”声音哑的几乎听不清，咬牙切齿。  
“终于忍不住把心里话说出来了？”沈昌珉不怒反笑。“憋了很久是不是？”  
郑允浩斜靠在床头板上，红着眼睛瞪他，脸色很不好看。  
“你听着，郑允浩，我之前说的话都是认真的。”他一手扶着郑允浩的大腿根将他的腿抬起来，用手拨弄被他射的一塌糊涂的穴口跟里面被体液泡的顺服的软肉。“意思是我不会轻易放过你。”他恶劣的去碰他的前列腺，欣赏着男人不自然地扭动着腰。白色的精液混着体液从嫣红的穴口流出来，让Omega不由地嘤咛。  
沈昌珉用堪称漫不经心的节奏一下一下的戳弄他的前列腺，看着郑允浩胸口上下急促的起伏，大腿不自觉的越打越开，最后干脆大张着任由沈昌珉搅弄。“总有一天我会让你在床上求着我标记你。”他恶狠狠地说。  
郑允浩就这么被他用手指活生生作弄到了干性高潮，什么都叫不出，只能磕磕碰碰的泄出破碎的，窒息一般的喘息，前面的阴茎半勃着，后穴里液体一波一波争先恐后的涌出来，浸透了本来就已经搞得一塌糊涂的床单。“真厉害，就好像潮吹一样。”他略显惊叹的语气让郑允浩恨不得钻进地底。“男性Omega都这样吗？还是说是你……”  
“闭嘴。”郑允浩的声音嘶哑的厉害，难堪地用手臂挡住眼睛。“闭嘴。”  
然后他们就又在床上糊里糊涂地又做了一次，等到郑允浩整个人被提着腿按到洗手台的镜子前被狠狠背入的时候。他到底还是意识到沈昌珉真的已经不是当年那个被意外拖入易感期，慌里慌张的小男孩了，他已经长大，变成了生气时会露出獠牙的狼。他用酸痛不已的手臂艰难的支撑着大理石制的台面，脑子里混沌不堪的接受沈昌珉的挺动，看着镜子里的自己一下接着一下被贯穿，在做到理性全无的时候意乱情迷地去摸自己的鼓起来一块的小腹。“在想是不是还能再生第二个孩子是不是？”他恶意解读他的动作。“毕竟那时候你那么优秀，一晚上就怀孕了。”  
这人都在想些什么啊，这跟那天又不一样，根本就不在发情期，怎么可能……郑允浩咬着下唇，尽管理智告诉自己这次真的没什么可能性，但关于再次受孕的下流想象还是让他全身都在发烫。  
“那你可要多努力一点……啊！”这番挑衅意味十足的话果不其然招致了更激烈的惩罚，在生殖腔里狠狠地顶弄了十来下后被人抓着胸口狠狠卡在腔口再次成结。让之前还勉强能支撑住的郑允浩彻底脱力，整个人趴在台面上，全靠沈昌珉捞着才不至于滑下去。  
郑允浩从镜子里审视狼狈不堪的自己，腰腹一带尤其是胸口遍布着指痕握痕跟牙印，被蹂躏不堪的嘴唇红的快要滴血，眼角还带着未干的泪痕，从头到脚都好像被车碾过。沈昌珉说实话也好不到哪去，他俩就好像不是来做爱的，是来打架的，借由想不明白的情绪相互撕扯，狼狈不堪。说来也很奇怪，他们明明已经再见面很久了，却好像现在才在每周最后一个工作日的夜晚再次相遇，一个完全没有这个词汇所该有的旖旎温柔，怪异的，带着疼痛，仇恨，还有滚烫情欲的再度重逢。  
气氛一时之间陷入一种诡异的沉默。  
“其实我对待床伴一般不会这么……”粗暴。沈昌珉把后面半截话被吞进去，因为说实话，属实没什么说服力。  
“没关系，碰巧我身体素质还行。”郑允浩知道他想说什么，大度的表示的谅解，要是一般的Omega怕是真的受不了他这么折腾。“是我前面说话太过分。”  
“那么我们以后能换个和平点的方式相处吗？”  
“？”  
“你前面不是说过，”男人在床上说的话算不得数之类的。“我觉得现在这情况也差不多。”  
哪怕是只限一晚上的虚假的浓情蜜意，感觉也挺不错。  
“……好啊。”郑允浩向他露了个看不真切的笑容，眯起眼睛勾上他的脖子。“我答应你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“……”小女孩一脸警惕的躲在男人身后，个子才堪堪到郑允浩一半多一些，要把头抬很高才能看清这个周末来到他们家的“不速之客”。  
郑允浩有点尴尬，轻轻巧巧把小女孩从身后捞出来，把他放到沈昌珉面前，蹲下身子跟郑佳人说话：“别这么不礼貌，这是你爸爸的……一个很亲近的……。”他停顿了一会儿，沈昌珉的目光都快钉在他身上了。“朋友。”他们能算朋友吗？  
“……”  
“乖，别这样，叫叔叔。”  
“……叔叔好。”  
两个大人不约而同悄悄松了口气。  
小孩子虽然尚且没到懂得人情世故的年纪，但有着她这个年龄独有的敏锐。郑允浩的朋友很多，偶尔有几个回到他们家来做客，他们都喜欢把茶茶抱起来，或者摸摸她的头。更何况爸爸还会把她带到办公室去，那里爸爸的“朋友们”就更多了，每一个都会跟她的爸爸打招呼，然后向她露出一个笑脸。  
但是面前这个人，爸爸好像不是很喜欢他。看着这个叔叔的时候眼睛没有什么笑容，是一种茶茶看不明白的眼神。  
郑佳人也不喜欢那个新“叔叔”身上的味道，昨天早上爸爸把自己从平常会来家里打扫房间的阿姨家里把她接回来的时候闻起来跟以前不一样，刺激的茶茶一个喷嚏，但是习惯以后很好闻，她很喜欢，但是这个“叔叔”身上的味道就不一样了，虽然有点像，但是害得她更想打喷嚏了。  
沈昌珉半蹲下去，想摸摸小女孩的脑袋，被郑佳人犹犹豫豫地躲开了，一副陌生人勿进的模样，让沈昌珉伸出去的手一时之间有点尴尬，最后悄默默收了回去。  
“她一般不……这样的。”郑允浩咬紧后槽牙，气氛实在是过于尴尬。  
“没关系。”沈昌珉默默地站起来，整理了一下衣摆。“可能熟了以后就好了。”  
他当然知道并不是这么回事，尽管在此之前他跟郑佳人根本没接触过，但也知道这是个比较开朗外向的小姑娘，周末加班的公司没那么多规矩，人也不多，她偶尔会抱着玩具咯咯笑着跑来跑去。  
沈昌珉还没见过这个孩子如此拒绝过一个人。  
或许他根本就不应该……但怎么会这样？  
“小孩子有时候就是很难懂的，就算是亲手带大的也一样。”郑允浩默许了小女孩跑到客厅看动画片的行为，站在门口跟沈昌珉咬耳朵。“连我也不知道她有的时候在想些什么。”  
仅仅两天前都还是黄金单身汉无牵无挂的沈昌珉对这番言论无法发表出任何评价，只是懵懵懂懂地听郑允浩讨论这种话题。  
对哦，沈昌珉想，这人是真的很喜欢小孩，要不然倒也不会……  
“她是不是不喜欢我？”  
“……我觉得……这也不是什么……”  
“直说吧，哥。”自从前天晚上之后这人对自己就愈发没大没小了。  
“是。”郑允浩叹气。“虽然我不知道为什么。”  
虽然对此结果早有设想，但挫败感还是让沈昌珉一时之间内心疲惫不堪，他对自己已经是个五岁孩子的父亲完全没有实感，而现在他这个血缘上的女儿还对他完全不感兴趣，这让他的处境变得更为艰难。  
但刚刚遇到困难就临阵脱逃更不是他的作风。  
"实在不行我可以帮你想想办法。"郑允浩悄声说。"让我先试试。"沈昌珉坚持。  
郑允浩无言。  
我就觉得他根本就不是爸爸的朋友！表面上安安分分坐在沙发上，实则注意力全在不远处窃窃私语的两人的郑佳人愤怒地揪着玩具泰迪熊的绒毛。虽然她根本听不清也听不懂他们之间对话的含义，但小孩总是很敏感的，能体会到两个人之间的诡异的气氛，僵硬但又排外，让她本能的想要退避。  
爸爸对这个“叔叔”跟对他所有的“朋友”都不一样！

"你周末就吃，不，给她吃这种东西?"沈昌珉扬眉，把在厨房叮叮当当捣鼓来捣鼓去的郑允浩看的心虚不已。  
沈昌珉才在客厅里跟他血缘关系上的女儿在一起花了大半个下午，硬着头皮用尽浑身解数才跟她搭上话。尽管小女孩还是对他有些抵触，但至少她现在是愿意理他了，还会乖巧的喊他沈叔叔。  
"她周一到周五都在幼儿园吃，周末都是我给她做饭。"其实请专门的保姆也不是不行，偏生郑允浩传统还事多，肚子里的孩子还没出生的时候就翻遍各种靠谱的不靠谱的育儿教学，在不知道哪里看的书上写着“父母要亲自参与到儿女的成长中来。”郑佳人本来从生下来就没有父亲，所以郑允浩更是力图关于她的事情都要自己亲手带。  
于是这其中自然就包括“亲手给孩子做饭”这项。  
倒也不是到了不能吃的程度……只是Alpha对吃的素来挑剔，一开始对着郑允浩鼓捣厨房尚且还能保持心平气和，等到他开始用粗糙的手法开始虐待（对，就是虐待，沈昌珉眼里）那些蔬果的时候，沈昌珉还是忍不住开口了。  
“有什么问题吗？”郑允浩转过头来，一脸疑惑的看着他。  
“首先，”沈昌珉深吸一口气，简直气不打一出来。“你这根本就不是削皮，哪有你这么削皮的?一个土豆都给你切没一半了，还有你在对付牛肉的时候能不能……”他在厨房什么时候受过这种委屈，忍气吞声半个多小时，一顿输出炮火凶猛。每多说一句郑允浩就往回缩一点，面上又尴尬又疑惑，看上去还有点无辜。沈昌珉对182的男人试图把自己缩成一个球的行为嗤之以鼻。最后雷厉风行地夺走了他手里的菜刀。  
“离厨房远点。”他额角直跳，一边系围裙一边对还愣在旁边的Omega下了最后通牒。“还是说你想让我手把手教你怎么切菜？”语气听起来倒不是真的想教，把人手砍了倒是有可能。  
于是郑允浩无比麻溜地光速消失在了沈昌珉的视线里，去逗郑佳人去了，可惜小姑娘沉迷积木，对老爹的招呼视而不见。  
就连亲爹本人都没想到整个下午都对沈昌珉莫名其妙态度冷淡的宝贝女儿，在吃过沈昌珉一口饭之后倒戈速度堪称恐怖。具体讲述一下大概就是沉迷玩具却被爹拎出来吃饭的茶茶被爹拎出来的时候还苦着一张小脸。在看到桌子上的菜色的时候本来皱成一团的脸就开始有所松动。“今天的饭是哪里来的呀？还是爸爸做的吗？”  
“不是爸爸做的。”郑允浩把小女孩按在椅子上。“今天是叔叔做的哦。”  
沈昌珉适时的传递过来一个眼神，对此现状表示满意。  
在以平时三倍的速度快速清扫完盘里的食物之后，郑佳人第一次主动抓住了沈昌珉的手，眼睛亮闪闪的。“我以后还能见到叔叔吗？”  
“唉？”沈昌珉有点懵。“……大概……会吧？”  
“想吃叔叔做的饭！”  
沈昌珉饱含深意看了看郑允浩，看了看桌上的菜，再看了看郑允浩。  
真的有那么难吃吗？郑允浩咬着勺子，腮帮子发酸。  
“主要是之前没有对比。”沈昌珉语气意味深长，配合餐桌旁边小女孩闪闪发亮的眼神格外有说服力。  
郑允浩只想把这个现在在他面前散德行得意洋洋的人赶出去。

不过人到底是没赶成，还被迫拉着一起看了爆炸无聊的儿童益智动画片，好在沈昌珉差点一觉彻底睡死过去之前郑佳人就先睡着了，被郑允浩轻柔的抱回房间去。

“小孩子也没想象的那么难搞，对吧？”郑允浩悄声关上郑佳人的房间门，看着缩在沙发上的沈昌珉。  
Alpha撇过头去，对他的话不置可否。“她会喜欢我的吧？”沈昌珉声音闷闷地。  
“这个问题你问我也没用啊。”郑允浩耸肩。“我今天还特意去问了她一开始对你为什么这么冷淡，你猜她怎么说的？”  
“？”  
“等以后再告诉你。”  
“……”这人耍我是不是？  
郑允浩成功在沈昌珉发作之前连推带搡还哄着的把人推到了玄关门口，正准备关门走人的被人一把抓住肩膀。“你就打算这么赶我走？”他心里还有被郑允浩摆了一道的气愤，想在这人身上找补回来。  
“那不然呢？”郑允浩皱着眉看着他。  
“好歹给一个道别吻？”尽管沈昌珉作为感官派并不是很执着于这种东西，更何况他跟郑允浩还远算不上恋人，但他就是想让那人因为他露出一副为难的样子。  
我为什么要做这种事情？自从学生时代过去以后他就再也没这么做过了。  
郑允浩撇过头去，皱着眉头，咬着下唇。壮士断腕似的掰过沈昌珉的头，蜻蜓点水般的啄了他额头一口。  
“满意了？现在你可——”  
沈昌珉一把捏住他的后颈，狠狠的亲了上去。没费什么力气就让本就没什么抵抗意识的Omega松开了嘴，舔过他的齿列，唇舌交缠在一起，一时之间静寂的房间里只有唾液交换湿漉漉的水声，暧昧的令人脸红。  
“……这不是还挺会的嘛。”沈昌珉还在喘，嘴角还带着濡湿的痕迹，毫不避讳自己的目光。“一开始还想着亲额头……你是什么纯情的高中生吗？”  
郑允浩难堪地撇过头去。心想还不是因为如果太过亲近的话自己还真不知道自己还能做出什么事来。  
不过情况发展成现在这样好像也跟他预想的没什么差别。  
“你是不是早就是这么计划的。”郑允浩在被整个人按到家里大门上，看到沈昌珉从钱夹里掏出一个避孕套的时候有点恼。  
“以防万一带的。”沈昌珉面不改色。“在说这种话前把你的信息素收一收，我怕隔壁都能闻到你发情的味道。”  
郑允浩被他一番话臊得满脸通红，但这又不是他能控制的。“快一点。”他压低声音催促，浅浅地握住沈昌珉扯他皮带的手。“这个点她一般很快就醒了。”  
“放心。”沈昌珉把他翻过身去按到门上，扶着郑允浩的腰没遇到什么阻力就操进他已经变得湿滑的内里，用手捂住他差点呻//吟出声的嘴。“……等会想叫就咬我的手。”他的衬衫被解开，还留着昨天早上沈昌珉在郑允浩腰上留下的握痕。  
如果不过敏的话，草莓味还挺上瘾的。沈昌珉用手指按压着男人红润的唇，不着边际的想。


	9. Chapter 9

于是沈昌珉就这么成了郑佳人的长期饭票，一开始还只是双休日挑一天去给她做做饭的，结果事情在过了两周沈昌珉突发奇想带了自己收藏的乐高玩具送给她之后一发不可收拾。  
郑允浩知道这有点不对劲，沈昌珉现在下班后如果没什么事的话，现在一周能去他们家三次。这对于他俩之间的关系而言太亲近了，亲近的让他浑身都不舒服，更不要说他们还是一个公司的同事。  
可他怎么说都是郑佳人的父亲。郑允浩皱着眉苦恼地用文件敲自己的头。他难道还有什么立场拒绝他吗？  
“你最近恋爱了？”他在周五的加班日惯例把孩子送到妹妹那里去，郑智慧把茶茶放进车里，从上到下端详着郑允浩若有所思。“三天两头把茶茶往我这里塞。”  
郑允浩差点被口水给呛死。“并没有。”不是脸皮薄，是真的没有，他跟沈昌珉目前为止还保持着尚算平和的……长期炮友关系？他不知道该怎么定义，因为他们之间的关系有点复杂，从来没向对方承诺过什么。  
“可你闻起来怪怪的。”郑智慧毫不避讳的在他的脖子旁边闻了又闻。“……临时标记？可我记得你带着这个味道都快两个月了，老实交代，跟那个人到底谈多久了。”  
“真不是恋爱！你又不是不知道我当年就是为了这个才……”  
“想个办法然后生个孩子自己养？”郑智慧有点生气。“你也知道爸妈不是因为想要小孩才想让你结婚的，当年你一个人说什么不想结婚有个孩子就行，结果还真抱了个小姑娘回家，差点没把他们气死。”  
“但是智慧，你知道我就是觉得一个人挺好的，而且你不觉得我这个工作条件真的不适合在往家里加塞一个——”  
“我知道我知道。”郑智慧懒得听他把那番说了七八年的长篇大论再翻出来，没什么好气的把他往门外推。“这都多少年了你都初心不改，我难道该夸你吗？”  
让她听她哥在那给她打马虎眼还不如直接去用套她宝贝侄女的话来的实际。  
“你听着！哥！这次可别再闹分手了！”郑佳人在临走前丢下这么一句。  
“所以说我真的不是没有在谈——”后半个词被响亮的关门声打断了。  
被晾在一边的郑允浩愣了一会儿，扶额，然后叹了口气。  
“你想吃什么？”沈昌珉顶着加班过后的疲惫翻冰箱。  
“其实我觉得我们可以去楼下超市随便买个便当。”郑允浩真诚提议，反正对他来说吃什么都差不多。“我看你天天都在办公室吃这个。”沈昌珉嗤之以鼻。“如果没有什么很想吃的那我就随便做了。”  
“我都可以。”郑允浩趴在餐桌上无聊地刷手机。  
他是在加班后被沈昌珉拉到公寓里来的，说来也不是第一次了。今天晚上沈昌珉在获知郑佳人在他妹妹那里之后问他要不要去自己家的时候，郑允浩还会错了意思，以为他是找自己过夜的，本着自己身为长期炮友的义务拉上门就把人按在门上亲，想着早点结束估摸着回家还能早点休息。结果在跟人亲的七荤八素找不到北之后并没有被拎到卧室反而却被人抓着肩膀按在在饭厅的椅子上。  
“你今晚根本就没吃饭，你不饿吗？”  
郑允浩勉强还有眼色的把“习惯了”这种听着就知道沈昌珉会生气的话咽回肚子里。“我忘了。”他如此说，装出一副无辜的模样，把沈昌珉一肚子的话给堵了回去。  
其实也不算完全是谎言，毕竟郑允浩只要秘书不给他带饭，或者早早把人家小姑娘放回家，他就会完全忘记这件事，至于饿肚子什么的，一般过去也就过去了。  
说起来……  
“我还真没想到你居然会做饭。”这都这么久过去了，郑允浩居然还想起来问这个。  
“这种东西，如果一个人过的话，随便学学就会了吧，难道还能天天吃外卖不成？”沈昌珉把米丢进锅里，一边想居然还真能遇到郑允浩这种做饭怎么做都这么糙的人。  
某能点外卖就绝不亲自动手的人心虚地闭上了嘴。  
可能是被沈昌珉做的粥整个人泡的暖呼呼的原因，他在自告奋勇要求洗碗并强打着精神收拾完厨房之后整个人恨不得直接在橱柜上睡过去，只记得自己被勉勉强强扔到床上之后就彻底失去了意识  
这也是为什么他在第二天早上七点左右生物钟警铃大作一睁眼看到他完全不熟的天花板，用了接近一分钟才反应过来自己不是跟一夜情对象回了家或者是在酒吧喝得烂醉被人捡了回去的原因。

说来这也是他第一次看到白天的沈昌珉公寓的天花板，尽管来了几次了，他对这里的印象还是很模糊，他在这里的大部分时间都花在了床上，记忆里浸透情欲的粘稠。  
郑允浩还在发愣的时候突然感受到旁边有什么东西在动，他本就还在惊魂稳定的余韵里，一时之间内心警铃大作，身体快过脑子，对着旁边就劈了下去。  
尽管他在最后反应过来，勉强收了点力，还是打的沈昌珉一个惊呼。“你干什么！”Alpha揉着被莫名挨了一手刀的肩膀，一脸没睡醒的低气压样子，完全没注意到郑允浩堪称惊恐的眼神。“这才七点。”他用手试图去拉已经半坐在旁边的人，直接把人卷回被子。“你就不能等会儿才起床吗？”  
郑允浩的手被被子外的凉意激的一瑟缩，飞快缩了回去，但被这么一折腾睡意早都跑了个干净，就这么愣愣的缩在被子里，看着电子钟滴滴答答走过了半小时，实在是躺不住了，又不想钻出被窝，在被子里翻来滚去，被好不容易才又睡过去又被搞醒的沈昌珉气呼呼的直接按住。  
“你能不能不要乱动，要不然就给我下床。”  
“这都快八点了，”其实没有。“早点醒不会死的。”  
“今天可是周末！”沈昌珉都要被他气死了，把Omega压到他身体下面去。  
“那也不能浪费。”郑允浩不为所动。“拿来干点别的不好吗？”他伸出手抱上沈昌珉的脖子，用指甲剐蹭Alpha的腺体。  
“你可真是……”沈昌珉可算想起来那人昨天以为昨天自己叫他来是来干嘛的，尾音模糊在唇齿交合的声音里。  
他倒是不介意用一场清早火辣的性爱解决一下彼此晨勃问题。


	10. Chapter 10

“我说你不是不找水果味的Omega谈恋爱的嘛？”曺圭贤惊觉自己的老友已经有一阵没出来玩过的时候还有点惊恐，聚会基本都在推，信息回复也很延迟，赶忙找了个由头把人拉出来聚一聚，结果果不其然把人抓了个正着，身上Omega信息素的味道弄得快要溢出来。“怎么，不过敏了？”  
“所以说不是恋爱啊！而且心结解开以后症状就会轻很多啦……哦，我是不是还没跟你说过。”沈昌珉用手支棱着下巴。“我找到当年那个人了。”  
“哪个？”  
“就是……当年那个Omega啊。”曺圭贤自然能明白他说的哪个。  
“哎？！？！？！？？”  
某人的尖叫回荡于酒吧的空气，  
于是在曺圭贤按着沈昌珉头将他这两个多月的经历尽量精简的告诉他之后，颜艺大师曺圭贤脸上的表情逐渐从震惊变成惊奇变成羡慕嫉妒恨然后疑惑最后转变成了无语，一时之间丰富多彩精彩纷呈，堪称一部完整连续剧。  
“先当爹再当炮友，还真是……别具一格。”虽然曺圭贤也不知道什么炮友还能互相登门给对方做饭做家务带孩子，但他懒得点破，决定给这两个人留点面子。“想好还怎么办了吗？”  
“我不知道。”沈昌珉沉默了一会儿，老实承认，垂下眼睛看着挂在杯壁上的酒液滑落。“我不知道我能不能当一个父亲，我也不知道他到底需不需要我。”  
那个人，虽然不工作的时候看起来很好相处，但是在想什么真的很难猜。  
想的可真多。曺圭贤不动声色给自己续杯，懒得理那人的多愁善感。看来这次是真栽了。

等到郑允浩被金希澈全身上下用意味深长的目光全身洗礼过一遍之后整个人有点发毛，尽管他今天已经在进办公室的路上被人施以注目礼好几次了，但金希澈更为犀利的目光让他有点怵，不知道这人到底能凭看的看出来什么。  
不就是穿了跟昨天一样的衣服来上班了嘛，有什么大不了的，大家都是成年人了，懂的都懂，偶尔在外面过个夜又怎么样。  
“我怎么不记得你有穿过这件衬衫来上班？”金希澈眯起眼睛，敏锐地感受到八卦的气息。  
好吧，其实还穿错了衣服。  
郑允浩深吸一口气，严阵以待，防止等会儿五分钟之内被金希澈问的底裤都被扒出来。

其实也不是什么大不了的事，也就是昨晚又在沈昌珉的公寓跟他厮混到大半夜等到想起来该回去的时候已经是凌晨一点了，干脆在床上被人拉着一觉睡了过去，早上起来的时候手忙脚乱拿起衣服就跑，等到专门避开彼此，前后脚走进公司才发现自己穿了沈昌珉的衬衫，尽管旁人也不可能记得或者在意同事昨天上班穿了什么内搭过来，更不会将他跟联系到一起，但郑允浩还是多此一举的只要不在办公室里就绝对会穿着外套出门。还翻出了自己以防万一放置的备用西装，尽力掩盖自己早上穿着跟昨天一样的衣服出来上班的事实。  
然而结果就是他今天一整天被泡在沈昌珉的洋酒味儿里，约摸是因为他还没被标记的缘故，整个人都因为过量的alpha信息素跟酒精的气味泡的昏昏欲睡又燥热不堪，甚至还没有备用的衬衫可换，如果要叫秘书去买新的又肯定会引起她的怀疑，期间还要遭受诸如金希澈这种人精的盘问，想着再怎么样也不可以影响到工作，只能拍了拍脸颊强行打起精神，全神贯注地把自己投入到工作里，好不容易挨到午休，整个人因为精神松懈趴在办公桌上软成一滩水。涨红着一张脸一边锁门一边暗骂自己不争气。  
明明昨天才刚刚做过，郑允浩无可奈何地想。但确实他最近跟沈昌珉一起过夜的次数也太频繁了点，不仅完全感觉不到疲惫，倒是把他原本淡薄的欲望养的娇纵难耐，只要得不到满足就变得坐立难安。为了下午的工作效率，只能咬着牙硬着头皮，用手撑着办公桌，尽力缩在椅子上去用另一只手的手指伸到后穴里抚慰自己过剩的欲望，叼着已经被完全解开的衬衫衣领防止自己发出什么奇怪的声音来。  
他把自己的鼻子埋在已经被揉皱的衬衫布料里，试图在已经逐渐被自己过量分泌的甜腻的信息素逐渐遮盖的味道里去闻Alpha的味道，用来帮助自己达到高潮。他不是很想因为这种荒谬的事情去打扰沈昌珉工作，这太羞人了，完全就是一个欲求不满的老男人。  
可是没他帮忙也很难熬，办公室也不可能放奇怪的东西，最后郑允浩只好勉勉强强用手指草草把自己操到了高潮，再收拾收拾整理一下仪容跟整个办公室里过量的荷尔蒙，整个午休就被浪费了过去，但好歹能清醒的完成下午的工作了。

沈昌珉今天是为了图纸的进度拖延才加班到很晚的，倒不如说他今天一整天状态都不够好，心猿意马的，导致本来规划好的工作进度完成的速度比原来慢了不少，到了快下班了才找回了该有的状态，等到从电脑前抬头的时候天已经黑的彻底，大办公室里只剩下他一个活人，不由感慨所谓放纵的代价。在习惯性瞥了一眼那人所在的办公室门的时候意外的发现门还开着，里面隐隐约约还有亮光。  
“怎么没回去？”最近公司也没什么要郑允浩非得加班到这个点才能做完的事情，于是他门都不敲的就走了进去，把正在百无聊赖翻文件的郑允浩惊了一下。  
“这不是在等你嘛。”郑允浩整个人赖在办公椅上，整个人懒懒的，话语里的直白让沈昌珉有些小小的讶异。“你昨天也没回去唉，这样真的好吗？”沈昌珉凑过去，一颗一颗扣子解开郑允浩的西装外套，好家伙，仔细一闻发现连屏蔽贴都懒得贴，装都不想装一下的。  
“还不是今天早上你的错。”哦豁，也不知道今天早上是谁以光速按掉闹钟，害的沈昌珉连听都没听到，后来真的快迟到了才火急火燎的拽着衣服就往门外跑。“一身的酒味……你这叫我怎么工作？”  
“是我的问题吗？”沈昌珉也没什么好气，他今天身上甜的过头，在洗手间反复用冷水洗脸才能让自己过热的大脑冷静一下，还收获办公室大半同事若有似无的微妙眼神，别说一个部门的同事了，连隔壁部门的好友都专门跑来问到底是什么情况。“今天早上害的我们迟到的是谁？”  
“你昨天……”郑允浩咬牙，欲言又止，意外地脸皮有点薄，不太想回忆昨天晚上他们到底都干了什么好事。“你不觉得觉得我们该把衬衫交换回去吗？”他另起话题，毫不避讳沈昌珉在把他西装外套扒掉之后看到被他蹂躏的皱巴巴的内衬时的饶有兴致的审视目光。  
沈昌珉没好气地直接抚上他的胸口，让郑允浩倒吸一口凉气。“我说你今天午休怎么锁着办公室门……我还以为你在休息，没想到你居然在里面做这种事。”早知道他当时就该直接去敲门，把天性淫荡的Omega按在办公桌上好好惩罚一下，沈昌珉隔着布料掐了一下男人还硬挺着的乳头，感受到被他用腿锁在椅子之间的人的颤抖。“好好的衣服都被你搞的皱巴巴的，你打算怎么还给我？”  
“废话这么多……这么嫌弃的话给你买件新的就是。”郑允浩被他搞得不耐烦了，用腿去夹他的腰。“我在办公室等你到八点唉，不要做的话就给我滚出办公室。”  
怎么还生气了。沈昌珉想这人的心思真的很难猜。“在办公室里连屏蔽贴都不带就等着我敲门的是谁啊，你个老色鬼。”他嘴上这么说着，不耐烦地去扯昨天还算是属于自己的衬衫，白色的扣子叮里咣啷崩了一地，象征性地心疼了一下。“先说好，我今天真的没带套哦”已经用完了，本来还想着今天要不要去买一下，结果没想到就成了这个样子。  
“我的发情期刚过，那期间根之后一直有在吃抑制剂。”郑允浩声音被超标的威士忌泡的有点软。“应该没关系。”如果这都能怀孕也太倒霉了吧……  
“是吗？”沈昌珉本来也就没多在意，被积攒了一天的欲望折磨的苦不堪言的他在本来就在撬开办公室的门时候就已经又硬了，隔着那人的西装裤都能摸到隐秘的湿意，便毫不客气的连同外裤跟里面的衣物一起扒了下来，用手掐着那人的饱满的大腿根就插了进去，让Omega餍足的呻吟。“那等会射进去不要怪我哦。”  
“随便你…嗯…好了。”郑允浩说这话没什么气势，被迫夹着沈昌珉的腰。被Alpha恶劣的掐着胸口，被人调笑你乳头都是肿的，你自慰的时候到底是有多喜欢玩这里啊？还是说你一下午都涨着胸口在办公啊，真是个恶劣的上司。  
“可是这个恶劣的上司要给你发工资哦。”郑允浩话音刚落就被狠狠顶了一下，被Alpha不知道什么时候从不好施力的办公椅按倒在桌子上，梦里的情景被完美复现的淫秽感让他兴奋不已。“而且在跟恶劣的上司做那档子事的你又算什么？嗯？”  
是哦，他们到底算什么呢？沈昌珉咬牙。那人明明全身都被他操的发红，呻吟喘息根本止不住，还要不怀好意撩地用牙轻咬自己的Alpha腺体来挑衅自己，只为了追求更强烈的刺激跟快感，没心没肺沉浸在肉欲里面，然后在高潮跌落后把自己摘得干干净净。他想郑允浩身体里确实有种不安分的淫荡特质，否则又怎么会看到合适的Alpha就骑上去想要生一个他的孩子，然后留下支票说走就走，洒脱的厉害，就好像这世间没有什么感情能羁绊住他。  
“你……射进来也就算了，怎么还非，要……进，生殖腔啊。”郑允浩被Alpha这种不管不顾就往生殖腔口顶的粗暴行径微弱的抗议，下意识的伸出手想要推拒，却被人直接双手直接按在了头顶。“好……疼。”就算他今天被Alpha的信息素撩拨，兴奋到连生殖腔都能被沈昌珉打开，但真的好痛，尤其是这次沈昌珉只是象征性在他身体里顶了几下就不管不顾的往他最柔软的内里顶，那里本来就很敏感，沈昌珉的那根又很硬，每一次研磨跟撞击简直都在折磨他脆弱的神经，偏偏自己的身体一遇到到他就完全不听自己的话，痛的要死的时候还拼命的在分泌润滑液，每一次搅弄都带着噗叽噗叽的水声，听得他脸红。  
“不是你自己说的……射进来也没关系，我之前给过你机会。”沈昌珉也没好到那里去，撞开那层层包裹的软肉废了他不少力气，喘得厉害，声音断断续续的。“现在后悔已经来不及了。”他稍微撤出来一点，感受到包裹着他的软肉裹缠上来，不舍地挽留，然后在狠狠的戳进最深最柔软的内里，让郑允浩下意识的惊呼，条件反射般的夹紧他的腰。  
郑允浩被激烈的颠簸搞得脑子都不太清醒，唯有卡结的痛楚裹挟这过量的快感劫持他的理智。他本能的有点害怕，但沈昌珉说得对，他已经阻止不了了，或者说都怪他一手纵容。如果真的怀孕的话……  
如果真的怀孕的话，好像也只能生下来了。  
他含混地想。  
“对哦，反正又不是第一次。”沈昌珉突兀地出声，语气倒是没什么好气。  
郑允浩愣住，后知后觉感到羞耻，原来他下意识把自己想的说出来了吗？  
“反正如果真变成这样，你又会跟上一次一样把人推开的吧。”沈昌珉戳戳他没什么肉的脸颊，想着这人真的是瘦的可以，也不知道这人平常怎么养的。“嗯？”  
“……”郑允浩心想他真的不会这样了，这种事他想自己最多只会做一次，再多真的不可以，但他支支吾吾半天，又说不出话来。  
沈昌珉看郑允浩左右为难的模样，叹了口气，决定放过他。“行啦，别这幅样子，搞得好像我在逼问你一样。”脸色都白了，他真的有这么可怕吗？“有这个时间还不如祈祷一下验孕棒上只有一道杠呢。”怎么说，郑允浩的肚子里还卡着他的结呢，怎么想都不是个适合逼问他的氛围。  
“你真的……啧。”郑允浩心情复杂地把目光撇开，嗓子里是掩不去的嘶哑。他本来以为这人会给他买紧急避孕药之类的。  
但。  
“先说好，”沈昌珉好像真的知道他想说什么似的，不耐烦地打断，把黏在自己头上的刘海捋一捋，心里莫名其妙有点烦躁。“我才不会因为这种事情反悔。”


	11. Chapter 11

11、  
有的时候习惯养成也是件很可怕的事。  
“今天晚上？教你做饭？”沈昌珉在好不容易在压着死线通过设计稿之后咬着酸奶吸管，皱着眉头看着手机屏幕里郑允浩发给他个人手机的短信。“虽然是我先提的这件事，但今天不行哦……今天晚上有事。”他缓缓打字，不知道为什么一想到那人略带遗憾的表情心里就有点不太舒服。  
“唉？是跟谁要出去吗？”郑允浩下意识的敲敲打打，等到发出去之后才意识到有点不太合适。  
“我朋友最近交到了新女友，说晚上要一起出去聚一聚，要带我当僚机，防止人家姑娘尴尬。”沈昌珉的短信回的很快，鬼知道为什么写的这么详细。  
“那玩的开心。”郑允浩回复，把手机屏幕倒扣在办公桌上，继续干活。  
……跟别人出去玩就这么有意思吗？  
郑允浩一文件不轻不重地拍在自己脸上。  
呀，想什么呢！  
真的有点过分了，他想。沈昌珉又不是他什么人，况且就算真的是，也不能这样啊。  
即使在被人拦着吃紧急避孕药的情况下，上周晚上少见的放纵倒是幸运地没造成什么后果，即使是现，在郑允浩回忆起来也有点怵，但意外地，比起真的怀孕（大不了再养一个就是了，又不是养不起）倒不如说当时沈昌珉的话更现在意味深长一点。  
他说他不会因为这种事后悔……到底是什么意思。郑允浩用签字笔的顶端敲打着桌面，心情有点复杂。  
但是今天晚上这个人居然爽约!啊，真的好不爽。

“你是不是从来没有审美这种东西？”  
“切个菜而已要什么审美？！”郑允浩简直觉得不可理喻。“这东西不是能做熟就行了吗？”  
“就是因为你这种态度，茶茶才会看到我就两眼放光，跟看见食堂似的。”沈昌珉没好气的按住郑允浩握住菜刀柄的手。“给我认真点，别随便再去点外卖了。”  
“所以说切得好不好看反正丢进锅里……”  
“不行。”沈昌珉挨在他左边，另一只手跨过大半个切板，按住郑允浩按住胡萝卜的手，这个姿势有点别扭，但胜在有一段安全距离。说来也挺奇怪的，他们在床上翻来覆去怎么样都无所谓，但是在这种平常时候要是凑的稍微近一点就会浑身不自在。而且贴的太紧对他俩来说也有点危险，虽然他们没做过信息素匹配测试，但郑允浩猜他们之间的匹配率就算低都低不到哪里去，否则也不会到了穿着对方的贴身衣服就差点在办公室里提前发情的程度。  
说起来自己很久很久以前的前男友匹配度也有个80%多吧……已经很少见了，不还是分手了嘛。郑允浩想起当时表面上波澜不惊内心狼狈不堪的自己，跟对方愧疚但无可奈何的表情。要是恋爱结婚也能跟数据一样简单就好了。他一边想些有的没的，一边循着沈昌珉的手的指示切菜。这样就只需要用下半身思考问题，而不需要用上半身面对生活中的那些鸡毛蒜皮跟无能为力。  
“别走神。”沈昌珉的手一顿，把郑允浩的右手往外撤了一点。郑允浩一惊。“别切到手了，我猜你家也不会有创口贴。”  
“……那还是有的。”郑允浩沉吟半天。“郑佳人一放学就喜欢出去疯跑，腿上经常青一块紫一块的，创口贴就没断过。”  
呵，不愧是你的女儿。沈昌珉心里想，不过没说出口，他怕郑允浩锤他。  
“今天的饭是爸爸做的……郑佳人！你这一副什么表情！”郑允浩有点毛，以前也没见他的宝贝女儿嘴巴这么叼过。“今天跟以前的绝对不一样。”  
那当然不一样。沈昌珉抿着易拉罐里的啤酒安静如鸡，心里冷哼。当你手把手教一个人怎么切菜，怎么做准备，什么时候开火，什么时候放料，什么时候起锅，大猩猩都能做出好吃的。  
“哇！爸爸！这个真的很好吃！”郑佳人在试探性的把小半勺咖喱饭放进嘴里之后整个人都很兴奋。“今天的饭真的是你做的吗？”在得到肯定的答复之后整个人跳进他怀里结结实实亲了他一口。“谢谢爸爸！”  
呵。沈昌珉深吸一口气，手里的易拉罐在他施力下印出五个明显的指痕，决定不去搭理在他旁边开心的都快把身上冒的快乐泡泡实体化的某人。  
也没见郑佳人什么时候这么对过他。他心里的嫉妒都要溢出来。郑允浩这个借花献佛的——  
就在他妒火中烧的时候抱着女儿快乐的毫无所觉的郑允浩凑过去跟他咬耳朵。谢谢，他说，脸上是压制不住的，纯粹的快乐。  
……算了。  
沈昌珉把头撇过去，咬着下唇，一时失语。  
随便他好了。

“昨晚又熬夜了？”崔珉豪狐疑的顶着沈昌珉的黑眼圈。“还是昨晚玩疯了？今天才是星期五哎？你就这么着急吗？”  
沈昌珉无言，他才不要说是突发奇想带着任天堂的卡带跟游戏机去结果跟他那个便宜女儿一起打大乱斗结果双双睡倒在客厅，被在书房自主加班完全忘了时间概念的郑允浩在当夜凌晨一点当场抓获，为了今天早上不要再穿同一套衣服被人抓个正着，他今天甚至是五点起的床，还礼貌谢绝了郑允浩开车送他过去的提议，大早上等出租车等的想死，卡着点到了办公室的时候整个人都是飘的。  
“……没有，只是今天早上起得早啦。”沈昌珉恨不得把咖啡当水喝，因为困倦声音软软的。“失眠而已。”  
“没想到你们这种天天画图纸的也会这样。”崔珉豪有点惊讶。“我还以为你们都是晚上精神的跟什么似的然后早上恨不得能瞬移到公司的人。”  
沈昌珉心说也不是所有人都这样，至少他还是很养生的。  
要是那人也能养生一点就好了，他几乎下意识的这么想。  
“说起来最近你是出去约会了吗？他们都在传你有女朋友什么的。”崔珉豪咬着手里的奶茶吸管。“但我觉得不像唉，毕竟我跟你天天都在一起也没听你说这茬，说是有人出门在公司旁边的餐馆看到你吃饭？”  
“只是出去玩被撞到了吧。”沈昌珉搅弄着咖啡勺。“而且我最近的朋友不是去相亲就是在恋爱的，叫我出门当僚机不是很正常，我现在没在谈恋爱啊。”  
“也对哦，说道相亲，哥也到了被家里人催婚的年纪了嘛……呀！打我干嘛，实话实说而已。”崔珉豪头上不轻不重的挨了一下。  
“你俩小点声！”领着外卖盒进来的员工对着他们疯狂做出噤声的手势。“声音太大啦，刚才郑总就从门口经过唉！”  
沈昌珉一个手抖差点没把咖啡丢出去。  
“这有什么嘛，我们郑哥才不会管这种鸡毛蒜皮。”崔珉豪嘟囔，然而还是把声音放低，然后一回头就看到沈昌珉抽筋似的反应。“……我发现你真的很在意他唉？”  
“有吗？”沈昌珉这回是真的想把咖啡丢出去了。其实他们刚才的谈话真的没什么，他只是下意识对这个名字起了反应而已，尤其是在公司里。废话，要是被人知道他几乎天天晚上都跟老板纠缠不清那还得了。  
“我早就这么想了……你总是会盯着他看吧。”崔珉豪无情指出。“而且无论什么人讨论到他你的反应都会很奇怪。”  
“……”沈昌珉大脑拼命运转，试图在找什么话找补。或者说。他心里有个很大胆的想法，破罐子破摔也不是不行，他还不信崔珉豪能脑补出什么有的没的。  
“所以。”  
“所以？”  
“你是不是也觉得他很好看？”  
“……‘也’？”沈昌珉皱眉，敏锐的抓到了重点。“你这是什么意思？”  
崔珉豪一愣，完全没想到他会问这个。“那不是很正常嘛……甚至听说公司里不少年轻员工看到我们老大在公司网站的正面照就递简历的，听说私底下还会互相分享照片之类的，你居然不知道？”  
他知道个鬼。沈昌珉心里翻白眼。郑允浩从来没跟他说过这种事，也不知道是装傻还是真的一无所知。  
“而且我也觉得允浩哥长得真的很好看啦……你这是什么表情？”崔珉豪不知道为什么，觉得沈昌珉的眼神好像有点可怕。“你难道不这么觉得？”  
“不……怎么说呢……”沈昌珉一番话说得结结巴巴。“是挺好看的。”  
“对吧！”崔珉豪很兴奋，没想到这个看起来对公司里的 Omega兴致缺缺的Alpha也会这么想。“唉可惜就是连小孩都有了……本来我们公司好多Alpha都想追他来着。”  
他孩子的爸爸是我。沈昌珉默默地想，不过到底没说出口，说出口今天下午大办公司的人都别想好好工作了。  
“不过，”崔珉豪把手放到肩膀上。  
“那好歹把味道收一收啊，我做的离你挺远的我都能闻到了，一股子洋酒味儿，不知道的还以为你今天上班连屏蔽贴都没带。”他朝沈昌珉挤眉弄眼。“你该不会真的喜欢他吧？”  
沈昌珉差点一口把咖啡喷出来。


	12. Chapter 12

后来那天下午他是怎么回答的来着？  
“沈昌珉……你……慢一点……”郑允浩被人用手掰开大腿，艰难地用小臂撑在橱柜上，防止自己的上半身塌下去，声音断断续续的，被Alpha莫名其妙的恶狠狠瞪了一眼，内心疑惑的同时还莫名有点委屈。  
鬼知道今天沈昌珉怎么了。郑允浩想来想去今天他都没干什么，就是周六加班惯常把茶茶带到了办公室去嘛。跟小孩事前说好了不在别人面前说沈叔叔经常来家里玩的事情不也是他俩一起教的。鬼知道他今天到底怎么了。本来说好的一起做饭结果手就不知道什么时候就摸到腰上去了，连裤子都草草只脱了一半就插进去，任何像样的润滑都没有，可就算这样那时候他后面都已经湿了，就好像身体已经习惯了似的。  
郑允浩想他应该生气的，这小子今天又不戴套。但是不知道为什么话刚说出口就变成了断断续续的呻吟。“别担心，这次不插进生殖腔，不会在里面成结的。”沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵向他承诺。  
其实他是故意的，蓄谋已久又心血来潮，不知从什么时候起他对郑允浩的占有欲恣意生长，最近甚至到了看到他跟别人说话都很不爽的地步，强烈的，确认那人的归属权的欲望淹没了他，近乎快要破皮，迫切地想在这人身上留下自己的痕迹。  
我是不是太宠这小子了？郑允浩模模糊糊地想。感觉沈昌珉被他惯的愈发恣意妄为，只要他想，就能把郑允浩按在任何可放置的平面上跟他做爱，。他以前居然还模模糊糊试想过临时标记没了会怎么样，现在想想真是想太多，他腺体上层层叠叠都是那人的牙印，就算是回家看父母都不敢随便把屏蔽贴撕下来。  
沈昌珉结结实实把自己操进去，郑允浩里面又热又湿，都快把他泡化了。他发狠似的往里面顶了好几下，那人就发出近乎承受不住的呻吟，但是内壁又会很诚实的，谄媚的绞紧他。他早就想这么做了，把系着围裙的郑允浩抱到橱柜上，把他脑子里那些奇奇怪怪的菜谱全都抛到脑后去，让他除了在他怀里哭叫以外什么都做不了。  
“你可得夹紧点。”他咬着Omega红红的耳廓威胁他。“等会儿茶茶万一回家了看他的爸爸这个样子会怎么想？”  
“沈……昌……珉……！”郑允浩有点恼了，本来他还想趁着现在气氛还可以问问今天沈昌珉莫名其妙都在气些什么，现在倒是被他激起了奇怪的胜负欲，他收紧自己的大腿，把Alpha往自己这边带。“不要太过分。”他狠狠绞紧内壁，疼的沈昌珉倒吸一口凉气。“要是在我高潮之前就被夹射了你以后就别想爬上我的床。”  
“你可以试试。”沈昌珉狠狠地咬上身上人丰满的下唇，把舌头伸进去搅弄，Omega连嘴里尝起来都是甜的。他上下一起发狠地顶着他，把郑允浩干的话都说不出，抽搐般地用指甲在他背上留下新鲜的抓痕。“看等会儿哭出来的是谁。”  
那天晚上的郑佳人最后吃的是外卖。

“东海很招小孩子喜欢的，茶茶不也很喜欢他的嘛。”郑允浩咬着勺子，声音听起来有点模糊。“……别把，”郑允浩哭笑不得。“你今天因为这种事情生气？”  
“……也不全是。”沈昌珉沉吟一阵，红着脸勉勉强强承认。  
可她一看到李东海就会咯咯笑着扑进那个人怀里！她都没对我这么做过。  
“啊？哪还有什么？”郑允浩更迷惑了。  
他还跟你关系很好，随随便便就能搂你肩膀。  
这句话沈昌珉实在说不出口，这太丢人了，还无理取闹。于是他用工作上的事情糊弄过去，得到了郑允浩一个‘啊我懂你’的眼神。  
你根本什么都不懂！沈昌珉愤愤地戳着自己碗里的白米饭。  
可这也属于他们之间不能被谈及的话题，因为这触及一些更深层次的东西，对于他们这种社会人士来说一旦摊牌就覆水难收。沈昌珉不知道他们该怎么办，更何况现在这种状态也不是不能忍受……大概。  
“也不知道你为什么这种飞醋也吃。”郑允浩摇头，朝在客厅专心致志看动画片的郑佳人努嘴。“她明明就很喜欢你。”  
“唉？”沈昌珉第一次知道他还挺招小孩子喜欢的。  
“准确的说，‘第二喜欢’。顺带一提第一是我。”郑允浩笑的得意洋洋。“原来这个人选是我妹妹，但是最近变成了你。”他刻意忽略郑佳人小朋友认认真真缀在后面的理由——因为叔叔做饭比我爸爸好吃，还经常给我做我喜欢的。  
某种意义上小孩的喜欢确实很好懂。  
“……”  
“把脸遮住有啥用，你耳朵红了。”  
“闭嘴啦！”

“你想什么呢？”沈昌珉被咖啡呛个半死。“我甚至都不怎么了解他唉？”  
“也是哦。”崔珉豪汹涌的八卦之情顿时瘪了下去，完全忽略这人并没有正面回答问题。“到了我们这个年龄总感觉谈感情总是很奢侈的事情。”

确实如此。郑允浩想。所以他今天晚上还是在心里否决了下意识想要沈昌珉留宿的愿望，让他回家去了。  
“爸爸，我好困哦。”郑佳人在他收拾的差不多，准备去洗澡，清理一下自己粘腻的下半身跟夹了一屁股的精液的时候拽着他的衣角。“你今天晚上陪我到睡着好不好。”  
于是郑允浩就只能翻着故事书在床边迷惑不已，他不知道他的小公主今天闹得又是哪出，她明明从四岁起就不喜欢听故事了。  
“沈叔叔为什么不能搬过来跟我们一起住啊？”他的女儿在困得迷迷糊糊的时候到底还是问出了她今天最想问的事情。  
郑允浩努力控制住自己嘴角的抽搐。“茶茶为什么会这么想呢？”  
“因为沈叔叔几乎每天都会来啊……还要走，为什么不干脆跟我们一起住呢？”  
“是不是你小姑又跟你说些有的没的了？”  
“她说如果你还想继续跟沈叔叔一起玩，就这么问问爸爸。”  
“……”  
“虽然茶茶会这么想，但爸爸也不知道。”郑允浩沉默了半天，最后决定如实回答。  
“这样啊。”郑佳人小小的脑袋坦然接受了这个回答。  
原来爸爸也有不知道的事情啊，她这么想着，很快坠入了梦乡。  
郑允浩在好不容易把女儿哄睡以后，蹲在床边托着腮沉思。  
他俩之间的关系确实太近了，近到已经自己给自己打马虎眼都已经欺骗不了的地步了。他在工作日的最后一天看到那人顶着一张一看就睡眠严重不足的脸飘着上班的时候刻意多留了个心眼。他也是在那天才意识到自己对沈昌珉他作为一个人的一切一知半解。尽管他们几乎每天都在上床。  
他已经太习惯于一个人自己生活了，而最近莫名其妙膨胀到夸张的占有欲已经折磨地他苦不堪言，为了一点小事就能调动他的神经。明明都是这个年纪的人了……  
果然还是得跟沈昌珉保持一点距离才行吧。他想。


	13. Chapter 13

沈昌珉莫名的察觉到郑允浩最近好像在躲着他。  
具体表现为一些在私底下有意无意的拒绝出了做爱以外的亲密接触，以及他的应酬数明显变多了。  
“今天晚上有事要出去。”郑允浩最后一条短信现在还留在他手机的电子屏上，他按灭屏幕，若有所思。  
其实这些问题他也不是没有考虑，只是出于某种说不清道不明的私心一直刻意忽略着它。  
这倒也不是什么稀奇的事，成年人之间把控合适的社交距离是必修课，他不知道郑允浩是突然有了什么新的想法，又或者只是工作很忙。他们前段日子确实交往甚多，多到他的朋友们都开始抱怨的程度，说他一下班就不见人影，到了周末就更过分，电话都不接一个。  
这样的状态确实不能保持长久，毕竟他也有自己的生活，短暂的被占用还好说，那他能一直坚持这样的日子下去吗？  
更何况那人作为公司的领导人肯定有更多的事情要做。  
沈昌珉有一搭没一搭的用指关节敲着手机壳，叹了口气。  
那自己呢，自己又是怎么想的？

不过如果晚上现在没空的话，就只好在郑允浩的办公室里亲热也是没办法的事。沈昌珉颇没心没肺的想，至于在总裁办公室白日宣淫到底合不合适的问题交给郑允浩自己去纠结好了。  
不过他估计现在也没心思纠结就是了。  
“你就这么兴奋吗？”沈昌珉象征性的惊讶了一下，郑允浩连耳根都是红的，尽管他在沈昌珉面前赤身裸体也不止一次了，但是在他的凝视下亲手脱自己的衣服还是第一次。  
更何况这是他的办公室。  
工作的地方就该好好工作，除了那次不得已的因为过量的Alpha信息素导致几乎发情，他们在这里甚至连过于亲密的动作都少有，而这次他的脑子明显清醒的很，因此就更加羞耻。可是也好兴奋，郑允浩甚至没有被碰一下就已经湿了，把裤子连着内裤扯下来的时候还带着可疑的液体。屏蔽贴被Alpha亲手一点一点揭掉，整个办公室都是浓郁过头的，混着威士忌的甜腻腻的Omega信息素味道，带着十足的求欢意味，让Alpha本来就半勃的阴茎彻底硬了。  
不过现在还不行。沈昌珉想，如果是平日他倒是不介意直接把自己坚硬的勃起直接粗暴的塞进郑允浩那个又湿又软湿漉漉的洞里好好搅弄一翻，让他崩溃地夹着自己的腰，无意识的把自己的脖子露出来，求沈昌珉亲亲他，或者给自己咬一个临时标记，但这次不行，谁叫他亲爱的Omega打赌输了。  
说来起因也挺无聊的，不过是他手机里一款用来消磨时间的，可双人也可以自己跟电脑玩的小游戏，郑允浩奇怪的胜负欲一旦被激起来就没完没了，到最后由于实在不擅长这些输了个彻底。  
“我还特意带了润滑剂过来，可现在这个情况看起来好像也不是很需要嘛。”沈昌珉好整以暇用手拨开郑允浩的臀缝，几乎没有任何阻力就把手指伸了进去，稍微一搅弄就听到Omega 甜蜜的喘息。“居然能湿成这样……你是不是从今天早上就开始期待这个了？”  
郑允浩这回是真的想找个地洞钻进去了，意识到自己好像一个离开Alpha的阴茎就活不下去，脑子里只想着交配的，淫荡的婊子，用小臂把自己的嘴挡住，自暴自弃地把自己的屁股往沈昌珉的手里送。  
“别着急啊，马上就喂给你。”沈昌珉把冰冷的塑料玩具塞进他的后穴。冰凉的触感让Omega一整瑟缩，绞紧里面的异物跟沈昌珉还留在里面的手指。沈昌珉本想放过他的，现在却改变了主意，顺势把跳蛋压在他的前列腺上，近乎恶意地来回研磨。  
“沈昌珉……你……啊……”他的嘴被手指堵住。“虽然已经锁门了，但郑总是想让你所有的员工都听见你是怎么叫床的吗？”沈昌珉舔咬他的耳垂，嘶哑的声音兴致盎然。Omega在听到这番话后瞬间僵硬了一下，旋即不再挣扎，而是顺从的把嘴又长大了些，用舌头包裹他的手指，竟习惯性地开始舔弄起来。  
沈昌珉啧了一声，压下刚才想要几乎把那人搞坏的，暴涨的破坏欲，把手指从他嘴里抽出来，在他红润的唇上抹平，蹭过他嘴唇上方那颗小痣，泛起潋滟的水光。  
“还记得你要做什么吗。”他用手掌描绘他锋利的下颌线，望着被过载的快感刺激的眼神都开始有点迷茫的郑允浩。男人意外地点点头，顺从的跪了下去，用高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭Alpha胯间臌胀起的一包，满意于在这里嗅闻到的，丰沛的Alpha的荷尔蒙气息。他已经完全动情了，抛弃了廉耻，隔着西装裤轻轻咬了一口里面勃发的硬物，在裤子上洇出一团水迹，被Alpha警示性的捏了捏后颈，被郑允浩略带不满地湿漉漉地瞪了他一眼，慢腾腾解开他的皮带，暗示性十足地用嘴叼着他的拉链，将他勃发已久的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，就像小孩子得到最心爱的玩具。  
沈昌珉按下那玩具的开关，郑允浩猝不及防腰一软，差点没跪住、沈昌珉把跳蛋好死不死偏偏夹到他的敏感点上。“夹紧点，别弄掉了。”沈昌珉用手玩着他的发尾，用手指剐蹭Omega肿胀发热的腺体。“要不然还得塞回去，多麻烦。”  
郑允浩懒得理他，抵着后面汹涌而来的快感将Alpha勃发的阴茎塞进自己的嘴里，那玩意儿太大了，吞起来十分困难，撑得他下颚打得很开，口水顺着他的下巴流下去。沈昌珉把自己的那根塞进他的小巧的嘴里，几乎要抵到他的喉咙，在他几乎无法呼吸的时候才抽出来，郑允浩咳个不停，还要再恶劣的用舌头舔弄着他的头部，一副不把他吸射不罢休的样子，仿佛要比拼他跟沈昌珉谁先高潮。  
这人该死的胜负欲，沈昌珉想。  
“宝贝儿，你知道吗。”他把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出来，郑允浩好像是跪累了，便干脆赤裸着下半身，撑着沈昌珉的膝盖蹭到他的大腿上，于是沈昌珉就把手伸进他居然还算穿戴整齐的衬衫，捻弄男人在里面早已挺立突出的乳头跟饱胀的胸乳。“你含着跳蛋给我口交的样子真的很性感。”  
郑允浩从鼻子里发出一点被取悦的气音，把自己的胸往里又送了点，任由他对自己的胸为所欲为，自己把手伸到后穴，把那个塑料玩具拽出来，随手往办公室的地板上一扔，还在嗡嗡震动的东西带着滑腻的水液在地板上滚动。“终于玩够了？”他抱上Alpha的脖子，用嘴撕咬开避孕套的包装袋。让沈昌珉把他按在办公桌上，一点一点把自己嵌进去，发出满足的，粘腻的低吟，在他怀里快乐地圈住他的腰。沈昌珉捏着他的下巴想要吻他，却被不着痕迹的别开了脑袋。  
"不要用跳蛋了……快点来操我。"正当他皱眉准备追过去的时候，郑允浩却一反常态的抱住了他的脖子，把自己整个人往他怀里送。于是沈昌珉无奈地摇摇头，把心头那点不和谐感抛到脑后，恣意往他湿软的内里顶，狠狠戳弄着Omega敏感点，一时之间整个被锁死的房间里都只有此起彼伏的喘息声音跟交配的荷尔蒙的味道。

那天晚上沈昌珉还是找了个借口去了郑允浩家，起先郑允浩是想推拒的，结果被沈昌珉不留情面的完全没有给拒绝任何余地。“你今天下午开会的时候嗓子还是哑的，你晚上还能去那里？”  
喉咙饱受一中午不同形式摧折的郑允浩无法反驳。  
有好几天没见到他的郑佳人一看到沈昌珉进了家门就快乐的扑进他的怀里。“昌珉叔叔！”  
沈昌珉把她放下去，摸了摸她的头。“最近过得还好吗？”  
“挺好的啊。”她攥住男人的大手。“不过要是能看到你就更好了。”  
这小孩儿说话跟谁学的？沈昌珉虽然有点嫌弃的想，也不妨碍脸上的笑容都快溢出来。“你很想我吗？”  
郑佳人悄悄地看了眼在身后的父亲，在感受到女儿的目光后郑允浩一愣，随即点了点头。“当然！”她又抱了一下沈昌珉的脖子。  
“今天晚上想吃什么？”  
“沈叔叔做的都可以！”  
真不愧是郑允浩的女儿，沈昌珉哭笑不得。

“沈叔叔。”在晚饭后沈昌珉正准备把郑佳人拉去搭乐高的时候，他的女儿悄悄拉住他的衣角。“这个不要跟我爸爸说好不好呀？”  
“嗯？”沈昌珉一时间没反应过来。  
“你是我的新爸爸吗？”她的声音很小，但还是被男人听进了耳朵里。  
沈昌珉一愣，郑重地蹲在郑佳人面前，捋了捋她的刘海。“那郑佳人想不想我当你的爸爸呢？”  
“……我，这是我姑姑这么说的，所以我……”小女孩对这个话题感到本能的有些恐慌，下意识开始拿长辈找补。  
“重要的不是你姑姑怎么说，”沈昌珉语调柔和地打断她。“重点是你到底怎么想的。”  
“我……我，想跟沈叔叔一起玩。”小女孩急的快要哭出来。“要是能一起吃饭就更好了。”  
“放心。”沈昌珉摸了摸她的头，捧着她的小脸蛋。“无论我跟你爸爸之间发生了任何事，叔叔都会陪在你身边的，好吗？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，”他不假思索地回答。“我们拉勾勾好不好。”  
“那就不许反悔！”  
“好啊。”

那天晚上自然而然就由于小孩子的坚持，沈昌珉留了下来。就在郑允浩在进退两难的时候，沈昌珉主动提出了今天晚上睡客房。  
“哦……那今天晚上就麻烦你了。”郑允浩挤出一个微笑来，漫无边际意识到除了他们刚在一起的时候以外如果这人留宿明明都是直接理所当然留在他的卧室的……啊虽然也有他们基本都在那张床上做爱的原因。  
不过这样也挺好，他想。  
“那明早见。”  
“好，明早见。”  
郑允浩张了张嘴，到底还是什么都没说，关上了自己的卧室门。

第二天早上郑允浩是被沈昌珉掐醒的。  
“醒醒，”沈昌珉拍了拍因为不想起床把自己的脸皱成一团，还不知道为什么抓着抱枕不放的男人的脸颊，声音都不由自主轻了八度。“你不是昨天晚上说今天早上要准时去公司加班的吗？都这个点了。”  
“别碰我。”郑允浩有点烦，他昨天晚上失眠了，睡的很不好，半梦半醒的，到现在根本就困的想死。“呀，让我再睡一会儿。”  
沈昌珉有点吃惊，在郑允浩身上什么时候出现过“上班迟到”这种事，太阳都要从西边出来了，不禁怀疑这人是不是吃错了药。  
“我早饭都做好了。”沈昌珉无可奈何，心里腹诽现在赖床，要是到了下午工作完不成在办公室里生闷气的还不是你。狠下一把心去掐他的脸。“我粥都热好了，再放就凉了。”  
郑允浩这回是真的恼了。一把抓住沈昌珉的胳膊，沈昌珉猝不及防，整个人被大力出奇迹的郑允浩拉倒在床上，穿戴整齐的被拖进被窝里。“早饭晚点吃又没关系，以前没人给我熬粥我不也活的挺好。”郑允浩明显还没睡醒，语气黏黏糊糊的，就像意外黏在手指上的棉花糖。“求你了，再多呆一会儿。”他吸吸鼻子，满意地闭上了眼睛，一副非暴力不合作的架势。  
那等会儿迟到可别再怨我。沈昌珉想，心里的白眼都快翻到天上去，顺手帮他掖好了被角。

后来那天他们又不得不冲了次澡，几乎中午才双双堪堪摸到办公室就是后话了。


	14. Chapter 14

星期二临近下班的时候金希澈顶着一张俊俏的脸笑的妖孽异常蹭进了他的办公室。  
“唉我说你知不知道就今天上午沈昌珉他……”  
“我当然知道，又把人小姑娘的告白给拒了，还恰巧被人家姑娘的部门经理撞见了正着。”郑允浩忙不迭打断，手底下敲打键盘的动作没停。“我在忙。”若是平常他倒是不介意跟金希澈再多掰扯两句，可惜他现在是真的有点忙。  
“耽误你五分钟又不会死。”金希澈翻了个白眼，无视他的要挟直接往郑允浩办公桌前凑。“我没想到你也知道，我还以为你真的对这些八卦不感兴趣呢……哦，也对，毕竟是关于……”  
“这跟他有什么关系？今天中午秘书告诉我的，她说让我注意着点这两天我底下员工的情绪。”郑允浩干脆停下了手头的工作，撑着下巴看着来人。“这不是很正常吗？”  
“没什么，我还挺好奇的。那个小家伙不是在跟你谈恋爱吗？怎么还会有人找他告白？”  
“谁跟你说我跟他在谈恋爱了？”郑允浩听到这句话立刻就跳起来，彻底没心思工作了。“再跟你说一次，我跟他只算炮友关系。”  
“哦，”金希澈没什么诚意的应了一声，随即摇摇头，把手搭上人的肩膀。“亲爱的，你是在诓我还是在欺骗你自己。”他一向对着人毫不留情面。“你以为我还不知道你吗？你从来不会跟你不喜欢的人上第二次床。”  
“现在我会了。”郑允浩抬头看了他一眼，回答的很快。“毕竟情况不一样了。”表面风平浪静的端起自己面前的咖啡杯，眉头皱紧了。“我说过我很忙，如果你只是来闲聊的话我希望你能改日找个时间。”  
“好吧，不逗你了。”金希澈哭笑不得的摇摇头，可能在某些地方让郑允浩坦率承认有些事会让他死。“其实我还有件事想找你来着，关于我们部门的预算问题……”  
所以八卦比正事儿还要重要吗？郑允浩腹诽。

郑允浩反反复复地在划拉着自己的通讯列表，脑袋里空空如也，只是无意识的在重复自己之前的动作。  
他这段时间一直在加班，以前的也就罢了，今天的邀约本来是该拒绝的，但是……  
“你从来不会跟你不喜欢的人上第二次床。”金希澈的话到现在还回荡在他的脑海里。  
他啧了一声，拨通了电话。

沈昌珉那天晚上正缩在沙发上百无聊赖的看最近热播的综艺时接到了个电话。  
来电人听起来像是个上了年纪的女人。“是……昌珉先生吗？”女人试探性的开口。沈昌珉对她有点印象，好像是经常来郑允浩家打扫卫生，顺便帮忙在他加班的时候帮忙带带孩子的。  
“我是，怎么了？”  
“我现在就在郑先生家里，今天郑先生出去了不在家，让我帮他看着小佳人。”女人的声音十分恳切。“但是小家伙吵着闹着说想见你……您看您有方便过来看看她吗？”  
沈昌珉一愣，从沙发上坐了起来。“我现在收拾收拾就去。”  
“怎么突然就想见我了啊？”沈昌珉看着抱住他小腿的小女孩。  
“想吃你做的饭嘛。”小女孩的要求意外的很直白。“而且爸爸最近都不把我往小姑那里送了，只跟阿姨两个人在家里很无聊的。”  
沈昌珉捏捏小女孩的脸颊。“那你爸爸也不多陪陪你啊？”沈昌珉无端想起他们前段时间的短信，想来郑允浩也是忙得可以，一周能有五天都在应酬。  
“他上周明明每天都有回家的！”小女孩反驳的很快，小小的脸蛋上有几分不满。  
“什么？”沈昌珉皱眉。“你爸爸几乎每天都在家？”  
小女孩点了点头，疑惑于她的沈叔叔为什么要问这种奇怪的问题。  
“不过爸爸最近好奇怪哦。”小女孩窝在他的怀里，仰躺着调皮的挂住他的脖子。“就算是回家也就缩在沙发上，不怎么肯动的样子，明明爸爸以前很喜欢到处跑来跑去的。”  
“……”  
“沈叔叔？”  
沈昌珉从呆滞的状态中恢复过来，安抚性的摸了摸小女孩的头。  
“没事。”他安慰着怀疑自己是不是说错了话的，有些无措的的女儿。  
“没事。”

等到郑允浩终于玩累了，带着酒气跟夜生活的浮光声色摇摇晃晃打开家门的时候，还没看到人，就闻到了一股浓烈的，却意外熟悉至极的味道。  
郑佳人把家里的酒柜打饭了吗……他被灌了酒有些混沌的脑袋下意识这么认为，还在担心小女孩会不会被玻璃划伤手指，正想着要不要去餐厅看看的时候突然意识到了什么，愣在了那里，酒都醒了大半。  
“我还以为你今天晚上就不回来了呢。”那人适时开口，语气里带着点克制的隐忍。  
他一回头，看到了手里抱着本书的沈昌珉，电视机关着，只开了盏台灯，在郑允浩的位置昏暗的根本看不清Alpha脸上的表情。  
“我……”郑允浩想开口，但又不知道说什么。  
他还能说什么？对不起我今天出去玩没告诉你？但他为什么要告诉他，又为什么要道歉？但他们是这种关系吗？随时随地都要向对方报备自己去处的关系，那如果不是，那现在这一副几乎捉奸现场的氛围是怎么回事？  
郑允浩深吸了口气，让自己晕晕乎乎的脑袋清醒一点，还是带着有些蹒跚的步伐，莫名有些心虚地走了过去。  
反正他也不能把我怎么样。他理直气壮的想。他又不是我什么人，我只是出去跟别人喝酒跳舞而已，又没做什么。  
而且就算做了什么也跟他没关系，嗯。  
于是他干脆脱了外套大大咧咧坐到端坐在沙发上的沈昌珉旁边去，还要欲盖弥彰地搂住他的肩膀，沈昌珉姿势都懒得换一下，任由郑允浩故作亲昵的搂着他。“我当然想回来就回来。”  
“今天晚上出去跳舞了？”  
“呀，因为很开心嘛……”那种莫名被捉奸的感觉又回到他身上，让郑允浩有点不舒服，甚至感到晚上喝的酒在胃液里翻滚，回答问题的气势都弱了几分。  
“是挺开心的，”沈昌珉放下书，一只手的拇指与食指分开，掌住郑允浩一侧的下巴窝，让他被迫整个脖颈暴露出来。“开心到屏蔽贴都不带。”他用指腹摩挲Omega腺体，漫不经心的动作却让郑允浩觉得自己被掌控，下意识的往他怀里靠。“带着一身别的Alpha味道回家。”他的指甲嵌进已经对浓度过量的Alpha信息素起了反应，变得红肿的器官里。  
“沈昌珉你……”那里本来就敏感，脖颈处传来的强烈的刺痛让郑允浩下意识地想躲，但被沈昌珉制住，动弹不得，这才后知后觉的意识到这个人真的很生气。  
他在嫉妒，很明显的，这个认知竟让郑允浩心里隐约有些快意。  
其实他有很多问题想问，比如为什么沈昌珉会在这种时候出现在这里，现在已经是深夜了，他到底等了他多久，还有他为什么会这样对待他。  
但是现在明显不是一个问问题的好时候，Alpha脸上没什么表情，但完全压不住的，及其具有压迫感的信息素已经让郑允浩手脚都软了，堆在脸上的假笑到底是绷不住，但来自沈昌珉的信息素压制让平时甚为强势的他不由自主的开始恼火。“不可以吗。”他一不做二不休，顺着沈昌珉的钳制干脆抓住Alpha的脖子。“跟他们一起喝酒跳舞而已，你凭什么管我？”  
是啊，沈昌珉想，这人甚至还没跟自己出去玩过。  
“那我是不是还得感激一下你起码没浪荡到让随便哪个Alpha去碰你的腺体。”沈昌珉撇过他的脑袋，确认了一下他Omega腺体上的牙印。“还是说我今天运气够好，没撞见你带哪个Alpha回家，坏了你的好事？”  
这人在说什么呢？他怎么可能随便带什么陌生人回这个有他女儿住的家？  
“是啊。”他对于沈昌珉咄咄逼人的态度真的生气了，全然不管被当场抓包的人是他。“我带谁回来跟你又有什么关系，这里可是我的家。”  
“没关系？”沈昌珉抓住他的手腕，直接把他往沙发背上推。“现在说没关系了，那上周末早上非要抱着我要我操你的是谁？”  
郑允浩脸变得通红，半是羞耻半是心虚。“浑身上下都是我的味道，还要跟别人出去喝酒，沾了一身别人的信息素也毫不在乎。”  
我又不知道你会在这里。郑允浩心里小声说，居然莫名其妙还有点委屈，他到底有什么好委屈的？可我怎么会想到你真的会过来找我。  
但这种话他说不出口，或许是因为沈昌珉在深夜里也依旧泛着明亮光芒的眸子看得他心里发疼。  
“是啊，我是跟你没关系，你恨不得任何人都要跟你没关系，就算我是你孩子的父亲也没关系，就算你身上带着我的临时标记也没关系，就哪怕三天前我们还在一起做爱，。”沈昌珉一只手把他 双手的手腕 举过头顶，另一只手撑着后面的墙壁。“明明几乎天天都在我身下浪叫，你有这么饥渴吗？。”  
不是，不是这样的。郑允浩在心里大喊，只是任何的辩解在这种时候都显得太过苍白无力。  
“可我做不到像你这样，跟所有人关系都能处的很好，但又跟所有人在你该保持距离的时候抽身。”他们之间的距离很近，呼吸之间清晰可闻。“我就是一个占有欲很强的Alpha，一个很难搞的男人，没有办法忍受你身上有别人的信息素，撂下我一个人出去跟别人喝酒跳舞，我已经很努力了。”他一口气说了好多话，他觉得自己这辈子都没有独自一人说过这么多话，沈昌珉撇开头去，抿住下唇，似乎在抑制自己汹涌而上的情绪。“但我做不到。”  
“你不必向我道歉。”在郑允浩正准备开口的时候他打断他。“这是我自己的事……不是在逼你。”该死的，他都忘了郑允浩今天晚上喝了很多酒，他为什么要跟一个酒鬼讲道理？  
但他真的很嫉妒，沈昌珉老老实实承认，他憋了一晚上，从郑允浩醉醺醺打开家门的时候就已经快气疯了，居然还敢带着别人的味道大大咧咧地直接往他的腿上坐，简直是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
Omega看了看他，什么都没说，小心翼翼地，试探着凑过去轻咬他的嘴唇，把它含在嘴里，试着去安抚沈昌珉不安定的情绪，就算被人捏着下巴强硬地撬开下颚也十分顺从。  
“避孕套在我钱包夹层里。”沈昌珉叼着他的脖颈，声音含糊不清。“你知道我平常把它放在哪儿。”

好痛。郑允浩想。  
真的好痛。  
沈昌珉的动作前所未有的粗暴，Alpha的信息素浓郁的快要窒息了，本能里的臣服欲让他一点挣扎的想法都没有，他连衣服都没脱，沈昌珉只是解开了他的牛仔裤裤链就按着他的后颈顶了进去，痛苦的呻吟还没来得及发出来就被塞进嘴里的衣物给掐断了。紧接着就被一只手掐着腰，承受沈昌珉一下又一下每次都要用全力凿进最深处，毫不停歇的抽插。这种行为与其说是给彼此带来快感，倒不如说更像是头狼好像在占有自己的领地一样，用自己的信息素掩盖，抹消其他竞争者的气味。  
可他的身体就是这么下贱，郑允浩自暴自弃地想，就算是被这样粗暴对待也会无可抑制的兴奋起来，痛苦里夹带着无法忽略的快乐，前面的阴茎已经勃起，在真皮质的沙发上留下可疑的水迹。这段时间每次从信息素鱼龙混杂的夜店里回来的时候都靠脖子上的临时标记保护他，可过量的信息素也让他兴奋不已，他今天晚上回来的时候内裤都是湿的，被扒下裤子的时候无可避免Alpha的冷哼，只好道歉一般的将屁股撅得更高。  
沈昌珉的恶劣大部分都是被他亲手惯出来的，他想，他活该受到惩罚。  
“别在这里做……至少……至少回到卧室……求你。”等到沈昌珉终于大发慈悲把塞在他嘴里的衣服拿出来的时候，郑允浩觉得自己快窒息了，喘的像条濒死的鱼，用手无力的拽着Alpha的衬衫一角。“如果茶茶……茶茶出来的话要怎么……啊。”  
“闭嘴。”沈昌珉叼着他的后脖颈，狠狠地往里面顶了一下，逼出Omega痛苦的呻吟。  
“你可是孩子的父亲……你不能。”郑允浩真的有点害怕了，沈昌珉怎么样对待他都无所谓，可是孩子，万一他们的孩子……  
“你原来还记得孩子的爸爸是我。”沈昌珉的声音里饱含讽刺。“我还以为你都忘了呢。”他从Omega身体里退出来，食髓知味的内壁还在试图挽留他，他啧了一声，把郑允浩整个人抱了起来。  
等到他再次插进去的时候，郑允浩不知道是痛苦 还是愉悦的闷哼，柔顺的张开大腿仍由沈昌珉占有他，Alpha的阴茎搅弄他敏感的内里，面对面的体位能让他看清楚沈昌珉脸上情欲里带着些许凶狠的表情，汗毛上细密的汗水在昏暗的床头灯下泛着微光，看上去性感又富有攻击性。  
他已经完全被操开了，纤细又富有力量感的躯干上透着红色，Alpha并没有造访他的生殖腔，只是在敏感点上来回碾过几回就让他轻而易举干性高潮，内壁抽搐般的绞紧了，大量淫液从他的后穴流出来，沈昌珉根本没打算放过他，就这丰沛的体液跟高潮后敏感至极的内里发狠的往里撞，让Omega只能发出嘶哑的，破碎的泣音。  
“呜……我错了，求你了，昌珉妮……放过我，昌珉妮……”他的眼眶都红了，明明沈昌珉才是那个暴力的施加者，他却向求助般用双臂抱住了身上的人，就仿佛他不是暴君，而是他的救世主。“插进来……快点。”他没想到自己也会有求着沈昌珉插进他生殖腔成结的一天，明明以前那小子最喜欢的就是往他那里闯，然后无论戴不戴避孕套都会掐着他的腰在里面成结。  
沈昌珉见他如此，便也不多为难他，啧了一声调整了一下方向，没遇到什么阻力就插进了那个不断分泌液体，早已敞开的入口。  
“我知道你不想跟别人在一起……我不会强迫你，我已经累了，从今天晚上之后我也不会再去烦你，你想做什么我再也不会拦着你。”沈昌珉被Omega温暖湿润的生殖腔紧紧吸附着，爽的头皮发麻，捏着他的脖颈让郑允浩动弹不得，只能敞开自己供他取乐。“但我要你给我记住今天晚上。”他愿意满足郑允浩的愿望，但他绝对没那么大度。  
“知道了吗？”

第二天郑允浩早上醒来的时候，全身都酸疼到好似要散架，昨天虽然有勉强洗个澡，但是后穴还有被过度使用的酸胀感，整个胸腹，尤其脖颈都是重灾区，沈昌珉是真的气疯了，腺体上的牙印层层叠叠，屏蔽贴都遮不住，郑允浩努力搜索他的衣柜里还有什么高领衬衫可用。  
现在他身上又全都是沈昌珉的洋酒味儿了，混着草莓的味道，甜里还带着酒精独有的凛冽，哪怕自然代谢也要几周才能散去，是他的女儿喜欢的味道，喜欢没事儿就钻到他怀里像幼犬一样闻来闻去。  
不过恐怕以后是没这个机会了，郑允浩叹气。  
今天早上他睡得迷迷糊糊，温热源消失的时候还下意识的去够了一把，但抓了个空，随即很快又睡了过去，等到再度醒来的时候才意识到那人确实已经走了，有点辛酸的想如果沈昌珉还在的话他至少还有早饭可吃，不过他已经把人气跑了，沈昌珉昨天晚上已经下了最后通牒，他终于还是让Alpha失去了耐性，这份诡异的关系于今天早上正式宣告结束。  
至少比失恋好点，他安慰自己，以前又不是没挨过，他总能好起来。于是强打起精神，磨磨蹭蹭爬到衣柜附近在里面找了套家居服，洗漱完毕准备晃悠进厨房去冰箱找点吃的。  
他到饭厅就愣住了。  
上面整整齐齐码着他的早饭，还贴心的放了一个大碗一个小碗，倒扣着盖子，似乎是为了保温。  
他心情复杂地去摸了摸尚有余温的粥碗，突然感到一边太阳穴开始突突地疼。  
郑允浩决定将这归咎于昨晚的宿醉。


	15. Chapter 15

晚餐时间总是平和而愉快的，沈昌珉最近好像又在菜谱上研究出了新菜，变着花儿的做给郑佳人吃，把小女孩哄得心花怒放，郑允浩眼瞅着自家女儿原来怎么吃都消瘦的小脸蛋都圆了一圈，胖倒是不胖，整个人都显得圆润可爱起来，就像她最爱的动画片里的福娃娃，忍不住上去掐了一把，被小姑娘瞪了一眼。  
“呀！好疼！不跟你玩了！”小女孩心疼地摸摸自己的脸，啪塔啪塔跑回了自己的房间。郑允浩看着一溜烟就跑没了的背影，无奈又好笑地摇了摇头。“她最近都被你喂胖了。”  
“我觉得还好嘛，小女孩圆一点可爱。”沈昌珉嘴上说着，手底下整理碗筷的动作没停，很快被郑允浩挤了过去，抢走了手里的活。“我会在她胖之前注意的。”  
“对了，最近那边你也知道，有点忙，有可能下次过来就周末了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”郑允浩当然清楚沈昌珉最近在干些什么。  
“那么……”  
“你……”  
两个人不约而同同时开口，随即尴尬的停住，沈昌珉努努嘴，示意他先说。  
“算了，没什么。”郑允浩沉吟一会儿，还是摇摇头。  
他们之间还有啥好说的？  
“我也该走了。”沈昌珉抬头看了眼表。“明天早上见。”  
“早上见。”  
大门被关上的声音“哐啷”一下，在寂静的房间里显得十分刺耳。

他们这样已经有小半个月了，不知不觉之间。  
自那天他们产生激烈的冲突之后，他们差不多就一直保持这种状态了，后来周一到了公司他们一同默契的没再提这件事，两个人因为各自的工作，不管是装的还是真的，总而言之都忙成了狗，除了开会或者讨论之外一句多余的话都没说过，还是过了没两天沈昌珉先提出来的，说是今晚抽空去看看茶茶，郑允浩还愣了一下。  
“没有别的意思。”沈昌珉知道郑允浩到底为何如此。“我答应过她的，会时不时过去看看她。”  
于是事情就变成现在这样。  
对此郑允浩倒是没什么意见，他还真的担心过如果沈昌珉就此跟他断交，茶茶吵着闹着向他要爸爸他该怎么办，现在倒是还好，小孩敏锐的感受到他们之间气氛的僵硬，但到底还是五岁的孩子，只要稍微有点默契的演技就能很快糊弄过去。  
总体来说，没什么好抱怨的。  
大概。

所谓一旦当感情受到了挫折的时候，事业上也会不顺。沈昌珉揉着太阳穴叹气，好事总是不来而坏事总是接踵而至。  
尽管曺圭贤在很久以前就试图纠正过他这点，意思是说这只是心理原因，毕竟当一个人热恋的时候遇到的任何不顺在他眼里都算不得大事，恋爱滤镜加成就是这么不讲道理。  
那等到把滤镜撤了之后呢？沈昌珉一个文件拍在自己头上。  
大概是因为以前天天在床上跟郑允浩鬼混的原因，他还从未觉得自己这个在别人嘴里雷厉风行的总裁到底有什么攻击性，毕竟就算是郑允浩也没办法对着前一晚上还夹着人阴茎的人说出什么严厉的话来，即使是严肃的交流在沈昌珉眼里也不过像小动物用带着肉垫的爪子不轻不重的拍了他一下的程度。  
现在到底是不一样了。沈昌珉把自己的手里的策划书翻来翻去。  
或许是内心真正放下的缘故，在那天的事情发生后，后来没几天以完全不同的心态去他得上司家见他的女儿的时候居然发现自己的心态一派平静，完全没有愤怒或者其他什么复杂的情绪，从开始到结束都很顺利，以至于等到他真的回到自己公寓的时候居然还有点恍惚。  
得益于此，他们之间的平和在他们的女儿面前得以保持下去。至于他们之间……  
他们最近好像已经好像没有私下聊过天了。沈昌珉一愣。  
当然这也不是最大的问题，最近他的新部门的工作已经整合完毕（说来之前沈昌珉简直难以想象他到底是怎么在堆积如山的准备工作里还抽出这么多时间干其他事情的，可能曺圭贤说得对，爱情滤镜是无敌的，哪怕他并没有真的在恋爱）正式第一次处理业务就遇到了不小的麻烦，他的策划书已经被隔壁部门的部长反对好几次了，在改到第三版的时候隔壁部门的部长终于坐不住了，跟沈昌珉在部长办公室里争执半天之后相互冷着脸谁也不理谁，让郑允浩不得已拉着金希澈等人一起跟他们开会。  
郑允浩只是翻了翻就把那沓文件就直接放了回去。“我认为李部长的意见没有什么问题。”  
沈昌珉心下一沉，在接收到隔壁部门‘你看我说了就是如此’的眼神之后更是满腹怒火无处发泄。  
我到底哪里做的不对？他上下审视自己的工作报告。  
“而且我觉得你这份文件里也不止这些地方有问题，等会我稍微写几个意见，你直接拿回去重写吧。”郑允浩从上衣兜里踹出一根红笔来。  
……还有什么公司是老板亲自改文件的吗？沈昌珉头更大了。  
算了，他叹了口气，不就是再加一周的班，好在郑允浩从来不克扣员工的加班工资。  
不过这事儿没算完，等到过了一天接到满是红笔涂涂画画的文件，然后在狂暴加班一星期之后把调整参数之后的成果上交之后，隔天他就在自己的工位上看到了夹着厚厚一沓文件笑的一脸恐怖的隔壁部门总管。  
“东西我看过了，郑总的一件事，为了确保计划的实行这段时间我都会跟你一起工作。”  
沈昌珉胃部一阵紧缩，硬着头皮跟上周还在吵架冷战了一星期没说话的人握手。  
“当然，他还要你这段时间都听我的。”  
他花了十足的克制才忍住没在握手的时候没在那个得意洋洋的人用太多力。  
接下来就是适应他以前完全没有接触过的工作模式，忍耐与隔壁部门之间的冲突，以及手忙脚乱地应付好像搞不完的业务之间团团转，看起来憔悴不堪，按照崔珉豪的话说“就好像被生活榨干了似的。”  
“我本来也就没多喜欢工作。”沈昌珉皱眉。“如果可以的话，谁不想24小时呆在家里。”  
“这倒也是。”崔珉豪对此深表赞同。“只是前阵子明明也很忙，但我看你每天还蛮有精神的，还以为你是那种很喜欢上班的类型……原来只是上岗新鲜期吗。”  
会有这种东西吗？沈昌珉挑眉。  
“不管怎么说，等这阵子忙完了，一起去好好喝一杯吧。”  
“好。”沈昌珉最近郁结的心情才稍微有些好转。

“失恋了。”孙浩俊上下扫视一翻，还没等郑允浩开口就直接下了判决书。‘  
“他不是我男朋友。”尽管沈昌珉是他女儿的爸爸。  
“这不重要。”孙浩俊懒得听他嘴硬。“你最近整个人都没什么精神，我看跟失恋也没什么区别。”  
“那是因为最近公司很忙，”郑允浩立刻解释。“新部门的业务已经走上正规了，有好几个项目等着招标而且策划书也得……”  
“停，我不是你同事，也不是你下属，并不关心你的宝贝公司最近在干什么。”孙浩俊才懒得听他掰扯。“你什么时候都很忙，但前段日子我看你就是前一天晚上熬一个通宵第二天早上都活蹦乱跳的，按照那谁的话说来着？’闪闪发光的让人觉得恶心‘。”  
“哈……？”有那么明显吗？郑允浩有点尴尬，手里攥着一杯咖啡，他最近天天都在熬夜，恨不得把咖啡当水喝。  
“你年纪也不小了，就非得这么折腾吗？到底有什么不舒心的事忍一忍也就过去了，我看那小伙子人看起来也不错的样子。”  
“是我把人家气跑了，”郑允浩想了一下，叹了口气，决定还是接着孙浩俊的话说下去。“一把年纪了，还要凑上去，多耽误人家。”  
“你就是想得太多。”孙浩俊看他心不在焉魂游天外的样子，摇了摇头。“我还从没听说过有什么人谈爱情的时候是体面的，又不是做生意，这个道理你也不是不懂。”  
确实很不体面，郑允浩静静地想，在心里细数自己以前那段不怎么长但也绝对不短的情史，每一段好像都不怎么体面。  
所以他烦了。  
“而且你怎么知道人家就真的再也不喜欢你了？”孙浩俊挑眉。“不要对自己的魅力有什么误解。”年轻的时候追郑允浩的男男女女们能排成一条长龙，Beta也就算了，甚至连Omega都有，鬼知道当时大学里几乎泡在花丛里的人居然有朝一日还能轮得到他来担心感情问题。  
“我……”他无端想起最近这些日子沈昌珉对他欲言又止的模样，觉得太阳穴突突地跳着疼，他最近老是这样，害得他每天在办公室忙成狗结果晚上还睡不着。“等这段时间忙完再说好不好？”  
借口，十足的借口。孙浩俊用一副‘这人没救了’的眼神看着他。只要郑允浩想，什么时候都能有事做。“你就缩着吧，”他叹一口气，想着好好一个人，平日单着开心也就罢了，这种时候怎么上赶着让自己孤注生。“到时候人家真的跑了不要带着带着酒上门消愁啊。”  
"……"郑允浩没接话，一口把剩下的咖啡倒进嘴里去。  
"唉，罢了。"孙浩俊无奈。"好歹记得对人家好点。"他拍了拍老友的肩膀。  
"这个倒也不用你提醒。"郑允浩回答。"他跟我那些前任们又不一样。"  
究竟在哪里不一样呢?他回答不上来，但确实是不一样的。

“最近老是失眠头痛？”  
郑允浩是周末才勉强抽空去了趟医院的，他最近总是头疼的厉害，连带着就是失眠，在跟医生说了没几句之后就被推出去做了检查，然后就看着门诊医生对着他的激素检验报告单沉思。  
“把头转过来。”医生摸到他的后颈，揭开他的屏蔽贴，如有所思地观察他腺体上已经淡的快看不出痕迹的牙印。  
“你的头疼大概是因为临时标记，Alpha信息素导致的激素失调。”医生在电脑上敲敲打打。“你现在激素水平很不稳定。”  
郑允浩有点尴尬。  
“没关系，这挺常见的，毕竟AO结合经常会有这种问题，也别太担心，就是最近少熬夜。”医生好像看出了他的尴尬，若有似无的安抚了一句。“不过我建议为了你的身体考虑最近还是别吃抑制剂了，要不然很有可能会引发发情期紊乱或者症状会加重。”  
“那发情期怎么办？”郑允浩皱眉。  
“其实我这边的建议其实是你自然度过一个发情期……你现在有Alpha吗？”  
“没有。”  
“啊那确实会有点麻烦。”医生‘啧’了一声。“我先给你开点药，等会你领着单子去领一下Alpha信息素替代剂吧……啊这个是免费的，政府有补贴，不用担心费用问题。”  
倒也不是因为什么医疗费的问题。郑允浩莫名其妙又开始感觉太阳穴突突地疼。  
“等到你快发情期之前把这个注射进腺体里，不会用注射器的话等会儿拿着这个单子去护士站，可以让护士先教你。”医生敲完字儿，然后把 就诊卡塞回郑允浩手里。“不用担心，配合药物也就是有些发热而已，不会感觉很难受的，不过这期间还是别出门了，毕竟免疫力会下降，容易感冒，如果最近有什么发热不退的症状的话再来医院看看。”  
郑允浩接过就诊卡，心思重重地叹了口气。

“沈叔叔！”郑佳人扑到他怀里，沈昌珉把她抱了起来。“不好意思啊，”沈昌珉带着些许愧疚向他道歉。“最近真的很忙。”一句话说的意有所指，郑允浩权当无视，继续做着自己手底下的事。  
“没关系没关系。”小女孩意外的善解人意。“爸爸已经说过了。”说起来阿姨好像提到过他爸爸最近也很忙这件事，有时候她半夜起来上厕所，在客厅都能发现爸爸的书房灯还亮着。  
“今天也要带茶茶玩嘛？”  
“当然。”  
郑允浩在旁边听那两个游戏机成隐的人叽叽喳喳，觉得这种时候他还是别参与进去的好，于是悄无声息的跑到书房去找他以前的工作材料去了。  
“所以说今天晚上吃什么？”等到隔着大老远都能听到他女儿啪塔啪塔往厨房跑的声音时，郑允浩还是从一直窝着的书房里走了出来。  
“吃什么对你来说不都差不多。”沈昌珉手上的动作没停。“反正我做什么你都会说这是你这辈子吃过最好吃的东西。”他毫不怀疑这人对着其他人做的饭也会这么说，他就是那种对着谁的饭都会热烈夸奖的类型。  
“呀，是因为真的很好吃嘛……”郑允浩的气势弱下去，听起来居然还有点委屈。“茶茶呢？”  
“闻到味道从房间里跑了出来，看了一眼发现我饭还没做完，搜刮一顿又回房间打游戏去了。”  
跟他爹一样，不折不扣的吃货。郑允浩心里吐槽，凑过去看了一眼锅，沈昌珉下意识地侧过头去看他，脑子里突然‘轰’的一声。  
就在郑允浩准备回到饭厅好好等着的时候被沈昌珉抓住了肩膀。  
“你……”沈昌珉皱眉。“你为什么在家里也要带屏蔽贴？”  
郑允浩被Alpha莫名显得严厉的眼神惊到了，下意识地摸着自己后脖颈僵住，完全没想到这茬。他还能说什么？最近自己完全不用抑制剂了，所以不能带着一身信息素的味道见他？  
但如果这么说了，最近自己要度过发情期的事情难保不会被他问出来。  
“你在说什么呢？”郑允浩深吸一口气，强行挤出一个微笑来。“如果不带的话总觉得有点随意了。”  
对哦，沈昌珉想，原来他们已经是这种关系了。尽管这件事是他先提出来的，但是现在他的心连带着胃一起冰的像个铁块，感觉都快沉到最底部去了。  
没有资格再在一起共享清晨，而是去到他家都要以待客之道来接待的关系。  
“啊，也是。”沈昌珉把搭在他肩膀上的手放下来，看到他的衬衫上被他的冷汗浸的湿了一块，上面还有被他牵扯出来的褶皱，不知不觉他的掌心居然全都是汗了。“你说的对。”  
“等会儿能不能帮我把盘子拿过来，差不多到时间了——你这是在干什么？”沈昌珉看着郑允浩攥住他的手腕，不知道因为什么，他总觉得Omega的手心热的有些灼人。  
郑允浩好像才反应过来似的，一个激灵把手收了回去。“……刚才在愣神，别在意。”氛围一时之间尴尬的几乎要爆炸。  
说着逃一般地飞速远离了厨房。  
啧。  
沈昌珉整个人往橱柜上一靠，扶着额头，突然感觉到头疼不已。自从他那天早上离开之后，他之前带着的似乎疏解不开的欲望估计是连带着心情的原因，近乎一潭死水一般的平静，就算看到郑允浩本人都没能产生什么过多的想法，再加上这段时间工作地开展进行的艰难异常，过的清心寡欲，让之前他那段跟郑允浩之间的日子的记忆都显得遥远而荒唐起来。  
可就在刚才，郑允浩无意识的拽住他的时候，那些被他抛到脑后的，荒谬又情///色的想法在一瞬间全都变本加厉地讨了回来，他差点就压制不住想把那人按在墙上的冲动。得亏郑允浩跑得快，不用闻他都知道现在厨房里肯定都是他的信息素的味道，他又不像那个人一样还带了屏蔽贴。  
……不管怎么样，先冷静一下再说。  
沈昌珉发了一会儿呆，在锅里的菜即将糊锅的时候如梦初醒，赶紧关掉了煤气灶的火，狠狠用冷水搓了把脸。  
之后那天晚上他们再也没对彼此说过一句话。

“你不是吧……”金希澈拿文件在他眼前晃了晃。“精神也太差了吧？”连一向跟打了鸡血一样的人现在居然会缩在办公桌上打瞌睡。  
“昨天晚上睡得晚而已。”郑允浩想起昨晚自己做了些什么就无奈。  
“又给自己加班了？有什么好加的，最近我看你也没什么工作能在家做吧？”  
要是只是加班就好了。他不动声色地想。  
“不过我说，你也对沈昌珉太上心了，居然还要拜托朴先生去看着他，那天那人都问我他到底是不是你亲戚了，我差点把他是你前男友这事儿供出来了，不过等等，有人这么对自己前男友的吗？”  
“所以说他真的不是……”前男友什么的，郑允浩都觉得自己说累了。  
“可你喜欢他。”金希澈异常直白。“之前我还在犹豫，可是到了现在你是想骗自己也好，或者怎么样也罢，如果你不喜欢他，你才不会为了他做这种事。”  
“你知道我也根本不是那种会因为私情就在工作上干这种事的人，我这么做是因为大家都认可他的能力，哥，你不也是吗？”  
“确实……但你把你当年自己亲手写的材料也要交给他，别告诉我是只为了公司发展。”金希澈鼻子里哼出一点气音。“不知道的还以为你培养继任者呢。”  
“想太多，我倒很怀疑他到底能待多久 ，”郑允浩把背往椅子上一靠。“毕竟我跟他现在关系很僵，搞不好明天我就能看到他的辞职报告了。”  
“呵，知道就好。”对随时有可能辞职的雇员百般关照，我看这种事倒也只有郑允浩这种心大的做的出来，金希澈心里翻了个白眼。  
算了，随他去吧。

“你这是什么意思？”沈昌珉拿着手里的文件皱眉。  
“我们郑总要求交给你的文件。”隔壁部门的部长说。“我把你改好的设计图整合以后发给他之后，他就让我把这个交给你，说照着这个继续改。”  
得，一言难尽。  
沈昌珉觉得自己一头三个大，虽然这确实是第一次，但跟他过去的严格程度比起来，难度增加了何止一星半点。  
啊，不管怎么说也是上司啊。  
沈昌珉硬着头皮接过去，看着上面密密麻麻的批注感到头疼。

来到酒吧散散心的提议是曺圭贤提出来的，虽然那人自己倒是因为加班没来陪，于是现在就变成了沈昌珉一个人出来在吧台独坐，估计是心情看起来不太好的样子，都没什么人来跟他搭话。  
因而结果也很是惨淡，他今天过来本来是真的像找个人聊聊的，如果合适的话过夜也不是不可以，这几天他被各种不合时宜的梦境折磨的苦不堪言，只是他在那帮明显在他身上流连的，男人或女人的眼神挨个看回去，竟出乎他意料的毫无兴趣。所以那天晚上他没去接任何一个人酒，因而也没接住任何一个人。端坐到凌晨还是独自一人回了家。第二天早上起来因为宿醉头疼欲裂，只记得昨晚梦里的主角嘴唇上方有一颗小痣。  
因此他今天早上抱着厚厚一沓报告书去总裁办公室的时候内心是有些拒绝的，本来就因为缺觉导致的情绪低迷因为见到昨晚的梦境主角更下一层楼。  
“做的不错。”在沈昌珉梦游一般地做完报告之后郑允浩居然还对他这番自认前言不搭后语的工作总结表示了肯定。“这段时间比较忙。虽然我也不知道为什么你现在看起来魂不守舍的。”他摇摇头。“但结果而言你做的还是很好，尤其是你是跟着那人一起的情况下。”  
“所以你明明知道我跟朴部长关系很差，”沈昌珉眯起眼睛。“但你还偏偏指定让他跟我一起负责这件事，还要让他全权负责，我也就罢了，还连着我的下属一起。”  
他知道这样顶撞自己的上司不合适，但那又如何，他们本来就不是一般的上下属关系。  
至少曾经不是。他想到这点喉咙里好像有什么东西哽上来。  
“你这是什么意思？”郑允浩皱起眉头。  
“我不知道你是怎么考虑的，更不要说那些文件——好吧，是我的错，我知道你这段时间确实对我有意见，是我做的不对，我先向你道个……”  
“等等，”郑允浩打断他“所以你的意思是，你以为我在刁难你？”  
“不我只是……”好吧他确实是，沈昌珉想，但是该死的，他今天早上来这本来不是想说这个的，他今天到底怎么了？  
“你以为我只是因为这段时间私人关系的原因，觉得我对你有怨气，所以才故意为难你的是吗。”  
“不……我……”沈昌珉不是没见过郑允浩拉下脸的样子，但他从没见过郑允浩对他黑脸，整个人下意识的往后靠，差点拿不住手里的文件。  
“你就是这么想的，觉得我是一个会因为这些事在工作上给你使绊子的人，用这种方式来报复你，说来也不是很奇怪，毕竟当初是我因为那种事辞退你的，所以现在会做这种事也很正常，你是这么想的吧？真是辛苦你了，到现在才忍不住跟我讲这个？”  
“……”  
“现在就给我从办公室滚出去。”  
“我真的不是这个——”  
“不，要，让，我，说，第，二，次。”郑允浩眼睛直直地盯着他。“还是说要我自己亲自把你请出去？”  
巨大的关门吓得坐在隔壁的秘书一激灵。


	16. Chapter 16

简直比打架都难看。  
虽然打架也好看不到哪里去。沈昌珉想，但他倒是宁愿跟郑允浩打一架，就算打不过也没关系，这样就能把这段时间积累的情绪完全发泄出来，但他从郑允浩办公室出来以后，受到或是惊讶或是探寻或是同情的同事的眼神倒也罢了，事情不但没有好转，反而变得更糟糕了起来。  
他手底下的小姑娘小心翼翼地看他脸色，拐弯抹角地问他是不是老板对最近部门的工作不太满意，在得到沈昌珉说策划可以继续执行的要求的时候显得更迷惑了，旁边桌边另一个新人拉住她，耳语了一阵之后沈昌珉看到她的目光从疑惑变成了同情。  
“昌珉哥加油！”小姑娘拍了拍他的肩膀。  
于是迷惑的就变成了沈昌珉了。  
但说实话他现在并没有什么心情在意这些有的没的，在跟游魂一样挨过一个下午，工作效率接近于无，连加班的心情都没有地飘回了家。说来曺圭贤倒是意外地没在电话里说什么“我不是早就跟你说过”这种话，而是淡然的表示今天自己要加班，你自己看着办。  
合着连酒都得自己一个人喝。  
不过那天晚上他到底是没碰他冰箱里的存货，他最近已经喝得够多了，现在需要一个清醒的脑子，况且下午拉下的工作再怎么说周末也是要完成的。  
也不知道是谁的影响，他头疼不已的揉着太阳穴，连这种时候都会想到工作。  
如果明天他在的话，沈昌珉想，干脆去找他道个歉好了。

郑允浩下午跟沈昌珉发过火之后就开始后悔，大约是因为最近本来身体就不怎么地，加上连续的熬夜跟情绪不稳，回到家饭点还没到就开始发烧，痛疼欲裂。  
自从没吃抑制剂之后他的信息素水平就很不稳定了，忽上忽下的，否则倒也不至于在家里也要贴屏蔽贴，还被女儿抱怨最近都闻不到他的味道了。真真实实感到发情期的一步一步来临让郑允浩觉得某种意义上自己在进行某种奇怪的倒计时。沈昌珉留在他身上的味道已经越来越淡了，被他原本自己身上的信息素所掩盖，或许这是他最近情绪不稳定的原因，只是可惜他明明想着第二天去找沈昌珉谈谈，不在公司的话那去他家也不是不行，但现在计划倒是泡汤的彻底。  
总而言之明天得先把郑佳人送到他妹妹那里去，郑允浩想，吃过退烧药后强打着精神哄好女儿之后精疲力竭，把自己整个人缩在被子里。  
他的时间确实已经不多了 ，在某种意义上，或许还有三五天，或者一个星期，他的发情期就要到了，他从医院带回来的药还好好地锁在抽屉里。  
如果他跟沈昌珉还没有决裂的话……郑允浩觉得自己的头痛加重了，他想他确实是需要做些什么了，奈何身体背叛了他，让他有心无力，或许是对这段时间他的犹豫不决的惩罚。

那个一向一个月恨不得每个休息日都在工作的人今天没来。  
“你今天有事儿吗？”金希澈上下犹疑地扫视着在自己工位上表面工作实则混时间的沈昌珉。“我记得你昨天不是才交了工作总结？”顺便还跟那人吵了一架，郑允浩后来脸色差到秘书小姑娘都得哆哆嗦嗦敲他办公室门的程度。  
“……啊，想起来有点文件没写完。”沈昌珉信口胡诌，在键盘上敲敲打打。  
“这段时间辛苦你了，”金希澈拍拍他的肩膀。“那人脾气就这样，而且就算做了什么也不喜欢说。”  
“……我知道，”沈昌珉拍了拍金希澈搭在他肩膀上的手以示回应。“谢谢哥。”  
他怎么不知道，但又能怎么样，该忘记的时候还是会忘记这一点。即使再回去沈昌珉大概还是会在昨天早上跟他发难，或许郑允浩也是一样的，他们之间连保持平和都得竭尽全力，因而在某个时间点就莫名维持不下去了。  
然后结果就会变成现在这样。  
沈昌珉撑着下巴颌，不由自主地想这时候的郑允浩到底在干嘛，说来他昨天也没给他打电话，也不知道茶茶到底怎么样了。  
然而周日这人没来。  
等到周一郑允浩依旧缺席的时候沈昌珉到底是坐不住了，出于一种莫名地心虚，他没给本尊发短信，干脆直接去找了郑允浩的秘书，小姑娘好像是感受到了什么，对于他询问自家上司行踪的行为居然没多过问，只是告诉他他们郑总好像生病了，最近在家里休息。  
这人居然也会生病，沈昌珉一点没有在人家秘书 面前掩盖自己复杂表情的意思，思虑重重的回到了自己的工位上。  
之前好像隐约听说过这人最近一直在加班的事，会着凉也很正常，但他不是一直这么干活的吗？沈昌珉一边想些有的没的一边在笔记本上写写画画，等抄错两行了才反应过来，啧的一声用水笔划掉。——怎么偏偏现在就。  
总不至于是为了躲自己，他想，如果想躲他方法多得是，完全没有必要用如此吃力不讨好的方式。  
话说回来这人能照顾好自己吗？  
想到这点沈昌珉就更烦躁了，把手头的事情做完，卡着点风一般地飞出了办公室不见人影，把一般路过也准备下班的同事吓了一跳。

等到他终于摸到郑允浩家门口自报家门的时候，那人拖了起码五分钟才给他开门，看样子是真的在生病，一向神采飞扬的脸看起来有点疲惫，看到沈昌珉就不住地皱眉。“要交辞职报告的话也不必这么急吧？”  
“你就这么希望我辞职吗？”沈昌珉没好气地回他，想起这人还在生病又赶快连忙找补了一句。“不是啦 ，我不会辞职的。”虽然草稿已经打好放在文件夹里了，后来被他扔到了垃圾站里。“我是来给你带饭的。”说完示意了一下自己手里的保温桶。“反正如果我不在的话你肯定应付一下就算了。”说完就准备往里面走，结果被郑允浩扣住。“等下，就在这里说就行。”  
“里面有什么我不能看的？”沈昌珉心里一凛。“还有茶茶呢？”  
按照以往小姑娘早该一跑一跳的蹦出来往他怀里扑了。  
“我家里没有别人，只有我自己一个，但是你别进去。”郑允浩敏锐感受到了他的不快，赶忙澄清，他现在本来就快发情了，恨不得绕着Alpha走，防止自己因为理智断裂干出什么过分的事来，沈昌珉这可倒好，招呼都不打一个的直接登门上访，他又不能直接赶人，用了最快的速度把自己收拾地像个人样，再打开空调，屏蔽贴贴了三层才敢出来见人，沈昌珉这要是进去怕不是能被Omega信息素直接熏一跟头。“我什么时候对你撒过谎。”  
“确实没有。”沈昌珉心里的疑惑满到快要溢出来，但还是选择妥协。“我有事情要跟你说。”  
说的好像谁没有似的，郑允浩扒着门框，他觉得自己看到这人都要习惯性头疼了。“之前的事情是我的不对，后来我才知道那是你有意安排的……不，倒不如说我早该想到才对。”  
“我知道我这段时间情绪 确实有点不太对，但至少我们之间的私人问题不应该影响到工作才是，那天上午我确实是失去理智了，还让你在下属面前丢人，我向你道歉……至于辞不辞职的问题，我不会辞职的，遇到困难就跑从来不是我的风格。”  
“还有”沈昌珉努力搜索了一下脑海里之前在路上就打好的腹稿，“就是听说你这两天生病了，我今天下班给你熬了粥，对你的胃好点吧，你这人一旦有什么事儿就不喜欢吃饭。”  
”……哥？“他絮絮叨叨说了一大堆才发现这人别说一句话了，连个眼神的回应都没有。他把手在眼前晃了晃。“你在听吗？你——”  
他后面的话被一个滚烫的吻给完全堵了回去。  
沈昌珉这才意识到这人好像是在发烧，Omega的体温平时就比他高了不少，手摸到他刚被夜晚的风吹的发凉的胳膊居然跟被烫过似的，但遇到这种不明不白的吻，肌肉记忆快过行动，按住他的后脑勺，直接就把人往家门里面推，把门一关直接就把他推到了大门上跟他接吻，亲的昏天黑地，用手挑开比以往难揭的多的屏蔽贴之后，一闻到味道才觉得不对劲。  
“你这是在发情吗？”他用手隔开Omega的嘴，无视郑允浩湿漉漉的不满眼神。“你这种时候怎么会发情？你最近难道没吃抑制剂？”发情期的Omega根本没什么理智，但按照郑允浩刚才还正常能跟他交流跟对话的样子来看也不在发情期，但是自己的到来让事态的发展急剧恶化。  
沈昌珉艰难地在脑海里搜索自从高中之后就被自己丢掉的生理卫生知识，现在他可算明白为什么刚才郑允浩不想让他进家门了，原来是想赶紧把他打发走，结果没想到变故来的比那人想象中的更快。  
可现在又该怎么办？等沈昌珉回过神来自己已经用腿顶开郑允浩的膝盖，手已经不安分地撩过T恤的下摆摸上去，不安分的掐着他的腰，他已经不争气的硬了。连着一个多月的持续禁欲让他根本经不起这种撩拨。他费了老半天劲才制止住郑允浩试图解开他皮带扣的动作，在郑允浩已经红肿的腺体上结结实实咬了一口，把自己的信息素掺了一点进去。  
得到临时标记的Omega总算清醒了一点。“药……药就放在以前常用的药箱里。”  
于是沈昌珉狠下心来把人整个翻了过来就往床上扔，在平常倒也罢了，在这种时候Alpha总是占据优势一点，他也不知道哪里来的力气，用领带暂时把他双手绑住，把还在扑腾个不停地Omega扔到床上，好不容易得了空，就去药箱里翻药去了，他理智有限，处方药是万万不敢碰的，只好随手拽出药店里常卖的起效最快的注射用通用抑制剂，为了护住手里的药瓶，直接被挣开束缚的郑允浩按倒在了地上，沈昌珉只好拽着他的领子，曲起膝盖去顶住的小腹，尽力保持他们之间的距离。  
“沈……昌……珉……你……”他红着眼睛，居然还记得他的名字。  
“乖，别动。”沈昌珉听到他的话一愣，声音里半是柔和半是歉意，给了身上的人一个安抚性的吻，趁着那人分神，咬咬牙直接从他身下翻了上去，好在发情期的Omega力气都卸了一半，他抓紧这来之不易的机会，压在郑允浩的背上，捏住他的后颈，把简易的注射用针剂总算打在了他的腺体上。  
他心疼的看了看自己被撕裂的领带。“待会也不知道能不能让他给我条新的。”

“醒啦？”等到郑允浩从一片混沌里睁开眼睛的时候发现沈昌珉靠在衣柜门上，衣服皱皱巴巴的 ，抱着手臂看着他。  
“我……”他揉着自己的太阳穴，用了好一会儿才想起来自己干了些什么，随后因为脖颈上传来的刺痛感‘嘶——’了一声。  
“很疼吗？”沈昌珉走过来，看了看他脖子上的针眼。“那时候你一门心思就要往我身上扑，我没办法，只好抓住你平常备的那种注射用直接往你腺体里面打……没想到还有点用，你还好吗？”  
能好才见鬼，郑允浩揉着后脖颈 ，对今天晚上的一切超展开接受有点困难。“不怎么样。”他实话回答。“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”他暂时不太想回忆自己到底都对他做了些什么，这太尴尬了。  
“也怪我，一开始没给你打电话……不过你为什么不吃抑制剂了？”沈昌珉皱眉，如果按照一般流程，他怎么都是该带他去医院的，但出于某种不明不白的私心，他哪儿都没去，就在这里等着郑允浩醒来。  
在现代社会不吃抑制剂也就那么几种情况，如果准备被标记的话那当然就不用吃抑制剂，那些备孕或者已经结婚的Omega 的 当然也不用，尽管他们理论上已经没关系了，但想到这点还是让他很不舒服。  
“你要结婚了？”尽管实在没什么可能性，但他心里的妒忌还是让他开口。  
郑允浩没有回答，让沈昌珉的心更是沉到了底，酸楚地想还不如直接把这人送医院呢，结果没想到郑允浩就这么攥住了他的手。  
“你等一下……你把药盒放哪里了？”郑允浩突如其来的提问让他一愣，下意识的往不远处被他扔在地上的药箱一指，郑允浩下床的动作有点踉跄，勾到药箱就在里面翻来翻去，最后把一根针剂交到他手里。  
“这是……”  
“你之前问我到底有没有结婚，某种意义上我确实要结婚了。”郑允浩突然开口。“不过现在还缺一个新郎。”  
他话音刚落，沈昌珉很快领略了他话里面的含义，愣在了床边。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”他深吸一口气，颇有一番壮士断腕的决心。  
“还有，这是我从医院领的Alpha信息素替代剂。”郑允浩摸摸鼻子。“没吃抑制剂也是因为这个，我最近信息素水平有点失调，因为你的临时标记。”  
“你应该告诉我的。”沈昌珉无言。  
“当时那个状态，我开不了口。”他不好意思地笑了笑。“我还欠你一个……不，很多个道歉，对不起。”他说。“那时候我只顾着自己的感受，忽略了你的，还要装作毫不在乎的样子，伤害了你的感情，还不止一次。”他想起他们之间的争吵，现在想来真是荒谬，他们为什么要因为这种事情吵起来？  
“但就算这样我……”他咬咬牙。“我还是很想要你。”他到底还是说了出来，挺不要脸的，把人推开然后还要说爱他。他总是在之前想维持所谓的体面，可是到最后他还是变得狼狈不堪。  
“所以你现在只有两个选择。”郑允浩说，把自己的手虚虚地扣到已经被沈昌珉的手捂出温度的针剂上。“把那个注射进去，有了替代品我的发情期就算是彻底结束了，以后不会出这种事了，我也不会再烦你。”  
“如果我说不呢？”沈昌珉沉默一阵，突然开口。  
“那你就应该来上我。”郑允浩握住他的手腕。“跟我做爱，标记我，让我变成你的东西。”  
“哈。”沈昌珉自嘲般的笑了出声。“要么做爱要么滚，是这个意思吗？”  
“……那你的答案呢。”郑允浩心里没底，他这一条长篇大论打腹稿已久，一番话说的掏心掏肺，可惜时间地点都微妙的可以，可他已经被这段时间的若即若离逼疯了，便干脆直接押上了自己做赌注，想来他什么时候遇到过这种事，表面上暂且还勉强维持着淡定，但其实手都在发抖，好不容易被抑制剂压下去，清醒了没多久的头脑又有了失控的预兆。“如果你不——”  
随着玻璃制品落在地上声音，他的话被一个突如其来的吻给堵住。  
“我难道还有其他的选择吗。”沈昌珉愤愤地咬着Omega丰满的下唇，恨得牙痒痒。“你应该闻闻你身上的味道……哪个Alpha会抛下这样的你然后离你而去？”  
郑允浩脑子还有点懵，下意识地顺从张开自己的嘴。于是沈昌珉就扣着他的后脑深深地吻进去，普通针剂的作用有限，他现在都快溺死在草莓的味道里了，发情的Omega连嘴里尝起来都是甜的，他的牙齿磕到舌尖，不出所料得到郑允浩略带不满的闷哼。郑允浩的皮肤热的有些烫人了，抱起来暖烘烘的，Omega用手撕扯他的衬衫，却怎么也不得要领，搞了半天扣子都没解下来。于是干脆一不做二不休的直接把沈昌珉一起拉倒在床上，翻身而上好让自己动手方便点。  
“你衣服穿太多了。”他似是而非的抱怨。“就这么着急吗？”沈昌珉只是掐着他被牛仔裤包裹着的屁股，他之前不动还好，一动直接他的臀尖就在沈昌珉的胯间蹭来蹭去，把早已勃起的Alpha撩的心头火起，强行忍耐住把这个人按倒在床上操到他尖叫不止的冲动，打算看着这人自己怎么解决问题。  
“呀，这不是好久没做了嘛……”发情期的Omega根本不知道自己都在说些什么，解了半天衬衫也没什么成效，于是干脆转战沈昌珉的皮带扣。“也不知道帮帮我。”他抬起头看着那个饶有兴致看着他到处乱摸乱蹭也没有帮忙意思的Alpha。沈昌珉被他示弱一般的举动满足了某种阴暗的控制欲，有些粗暴的把他连外裤的臀缝都浸透的外裤草草推到之比膝盖高一点的位置，用手稍微探了进去搅弄一下就能听到Omega甜蜜的吐息。于是扶着他的腰扯开裤链就一捅到了底。郑允浩又痛又爽，满足地哼哼，俯下身去急切吻他，将被打碎的断断续续的，粘腻的呻吟都封在嘴里。这个体位很难插进生殖腔，于是沈昌珉抱着他的腰，一下一下的 往他穴口里的最敏感的软肉顶，舒服的Omega脚趾都蜷缩起来，从生殖腔分泌出来的体液越攒越多，每一次都会被带出来一点，他们结合的部位湿的一塌糊涂，但他们都无暇顾及这个，完全被本能里的欲望所驱使。  
除开他22岁乱七八糟完全没有具体回忆的第一次，沈昌珉是第一次实际意义上跟发情期的Omega做爱，毕竟这很容易失控，发展成终身标记的局面。被Omega连绵不绝的欲望打了个措手不及，他用手扣着郑允浩掩藏在后颈，现在已经变得又肿又热的腺体，在上面毫不客气的留下自己的抓痕跟指印，浑身发烫本来就敏感的Omega那里受得了这个，夹着他那根的后穴不受控制的收缩。“快一点，”他用头蹭沈昌珉的脖子，他的发质偏硬，却意外的 有种毛茸茸的触感。“快一点。”他不耐烦的催促。  
等到郑允浩被抱住膝窝按在墙上顶的时候才意识到他刚才下意识的催促挑战了Alpha尤其在这种时候膨胀的厉害的自尊心，他被人捏着后颈，就好像整个人都被掌控在沈昌珉手心的似的，只能完完全全地张开大腿任由沈昌珉进进出出，求助般的抱住Alpha的背，就好像快要溺死的人攀住浮木。  
“老实交代，”沈昌珉这种时候居然还要问他 问题。“为什么不乖乖 吃药……我记得你应该是有充足的时间的吧……？”  
“唔……就是……就是……”郑允浩魂飞天外的理智被这个在这种时候显得十分尖刻的问题居然还被拉了回来，支支吾吾半天说不出话来。“就是忘了。”他攀上沈昌珉的肩膀，咬咬牙，试图抵御来自 下半身强烈的快感跟Alpha信息素带来的压迫感。  
“说实话。”这人真的很不擅长撒谎，哪怕在床上这种十句话有九句都做不得数的地方也是。沈昌珉想，往他许久未曾造访过的生殖腔口顶，却只是浅浅擦过去就干进肠道深处去了，气的郑允浩去掐他的屁股。“你就不能好好的插进来吗？”  
“那跟我说实话。”他捏住郑允浩的下巴，眼神直勾勾的盯着他。  
“……不想。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果吃药的话，你的味道就……本来就已经很淡了，我真的不想……”就算是这种几乎近的额头抵着额头的距离郑允浩依旧试图用胳膊把自己的脸挡住，说来也很奇怪，他可以毫无顾忌的骑到Alpha身上求欢，但面对这种事情却别扭的要命。沈昌珉执拗地用手把他试图挡在脸前的手扒开，逼他看着自己，额头抵着额头。  
“有些话你可以早点说的，”沈昌珉的声音有点哑。“说出来也没关系，我不会伤害你。”他重重的往里面顶，好不费劲就插进早已经为他准备好的，湿漉漉的生殖腔口。Omega高潮时候溅射出来的精液溅了他一小腹。那人还好死不死的拍打他的臀部，好像是在催促他要往死里干他。于是沈昌珉就加快速度冲刺，毫不怜惜的就用Alpha坚硬的阴茎往Omega脆弱的生殖腔里面搅弄。就算过量的荷尔蒙分泌让Omega感受不到疼痛，但是酸胀感还是让他半是痛苦半是快乐的呻吟，被捞起来的腿夹紧他的腰，祈求更深的结合。  
等到两个人从卧室做到墙边第一轮结束偃旗息鼓，沈昌珉才想起他带过来的，现在早都凉透了的粥，热了一遍之后，好说歹说半是劝半是威胁的让郑允浩咽了几口下去，结果粥还没喝到一半就被冲上来的热度席卷而至，等回过神来的时候沈昌珉已经捞着他的腰把他按到餐厅的桌子上去了，受到Omega信息素的影响，Alpha的不应期也短的离谱，本着不能搞乱餐厅的原则，两个人一路从餐厅滚到了卧室，也不知道怎么做到的，郑允浩快被捂在脸上的被子憋的呼吸困难，艰难的把头侧到一边。沈昌珉把他的腰高高地捞起来，捏住他的后颈。  
“我要标记你了。”他说，再度膨胀起来的结卡在生殖腔口动弹不得，里面还有他之前射进去的精液，稍微动一动就能听到噗叽噗叽的水声。  
郑允浩不怕被他标记，但他还是怕疼，下意识的往床头爬，被Alpha毫不留情的扯了回来，沈昌珉将自己的牙齿没入他早已觊觎已久的地方。用手压制住Omega扑腾叫疼的挣扎，将自己的信息素粗暴的融进去。逐渐的郑允浩也不再挣扎，而是显得逐渐温驯起来。房间里呛死人的草莓味被原本呛人的酒精味道中和过后居然起到了柔和的作用。  
郑允浩吸了吸鼻子。“……好甜。”他之前一直浸泡在自己的高浓度信息素里，早已对自己的味道毫无所觉，现在才能闻到一点他们之间信息素中和起来的效果。占有欲得到充分饱足的Alpha就着这个姿势把头埋进郑允浩的颈窝。“那之前才是，都快把我腻死了。”沈昌珉跟他咬耳朵。“现在闻起来就好很多。”他满意地舔舔自己在他后颈留下的伤口，把上面的血舔舐干净，有点痒，让郑允浩忍不住去躲。沈昌珉的手不安分地摸上郑允浩的胸口，高潮之后他全身都敏感的要命，被床单蹂躏一遍又一遍的乳头早就硬挺起来，被拨弄两下就让Omega整个人都蜷缩起来，后穴甜蜜的绞紧，把结已经逐渐消退的阴茎紧紧锢住，偏生沈昌珉起了抖他的心思，稍微拨弄就在他丰盈的乳肉上画圈，故意不去碰最敏感的地方。好不容易热度消退却又被撩拨起欲望的Omega哪里遭受的了这个，气乎乎的往沈昌珉身上一趴，抓着他的手腕就在自己胸上蹭。  
“允浩爸爸的胸这么敏感，喂奶的时候该怎么办啊？”沈昌珉恶劣的在上面捏了一下，看着他丰满的胸口上留下自己的指印。“只是稍微动一下下面就湿成这样，你到底是怎么喂茶茶的？嗯？”  
在说什么啊这个混小子。郑允浩腰都软下来，乳头被蹂躏地又痛又爽，面上看起来不悦下意识的把自己的胸往Alpha的手里送。“小孩子哪有你这么下流，喂奶蛮痛的……啊！”他又被不怀好意的顶进生殖腔，酥麻的快感直往他脊椎上窜，沈昌珉直接把他红肿的乳头含进去，用牙齿轻轻地研磨，下半身也没闲着，郑允浩抱住他的头，两腿抓紧他的腰，生怕从他的身上滑下去。  
于是沈昌珉干脆一不做二不休抓着他的胸口把他按倒在被子里，大开大合的猛干他，Omega这回是真的觉得自己要被草进床垫里去了，手无意识的攥紧床单扑腾求饶，抑制不住的尖叫合着Alpha的喘息灌满了一屋子。“呀……放过我……”他说。“太快了……太……”他讨好般的抱紧身上的人的脖子，完全没想过这种动作只会招致Alpha更过激的对待。  
“嗯？真的吗？”沈昌珉一寸一寸吮着他的脖子。“那前面骑着我动个不停还求我多干干你的人是谁？”  
按照以往时候郑允浩肯定会闭嘴了，可惜发情期的Omega毫无廉耻感可言。“呀，可是我们都好久没做了嘛。”他撇撇嘴。  
“所以呢？”沈昌珉好整以暇往里深深一顶，从嘴里撬出郑允浩勾人的呻吟。“这次想做够两个月的份吗？”  
“那老公要加油喔。”他暗示性的捏了捏Alpha的屁股，沈昌珉哪里受得了这个，咬着牙下定决心一定要让Omega好好闭嘴才行。  
于是接下来的时间郑允浩就说不出话来了，或者说，也没有什么说话的余裕，被掐着腰把精液灌进生殖腔，紧接着就会被捞起来继续操弄，到最后迷迷瞪瞪被抓进浴室的时候嗓子都喊哑了，却还是因为本能拒绝沈昌珉帮他把射进里面的精液全部清理出去，一顿拉扯之后被按在洗手台上一下一下贯穿。  
“现在想起来 ……你当时是不是当时还想着我自慰？嗯？”沈昌珉好心好意帮他把漏出来的液体堵回去，捏着他的下巴，  
“唔……为什么要问这个啊？”郑允浩脑子晕晕乎乎。  
“那你说不说？”他深深捅进去，用小幅度的动作研磨Omega的内里，快感累积到近乎痛苦，用这种甜蜜的折磨逼他说实话。  
“我有……我有。”郑允浩求饶。“我根本控制不住……只要离你稍微近一点我就会。”  
看来是被逼着问到了不得了的事啊。听到这种话沈昌珉根本控制不住蹂躏他的欲望，俯下身子去亲那已经红肿的唇瓣。心里还有点后悔。  
如果当初他们两个都能坦诚一点的话，他又何必过那小几个月清心寡欲的日子。想起那段痛苦的日子他就忍不住多捏了一把那人柔韧的腰。  
不过若是这样的话……就碰不上这个人的发情期了吧。他想，看着怀里全身通红满脸迷蒙的郑允浩，还有他难得的坦诚。  
啊，这么一想好像也不赖。  
“你说……等我们回公司该怎么办啊？”等他们两个双双精疲力竭倒在已经被汗水跟精液浸透的床上，回复体力等待下次热潮的来临的时候，郑允浩被迫回忆了一下自己都说了些什么鬼话，整个人都要裂开来，恨不得钻到地底去，而沈昌珉则在这种时候无端想起冰凉现实，一头十个大。  
标记了自己的上司不说，还大概率让他怀了孕什么的……  
“到时候再说，”郑允浩有点不耐烦了，抓住他的肩膀就往怀里一滚。“反正到时候总有办法。”  
好吧。沈昌珉一想，用到这种时候作用总显得若有似无的被子盖到身上。“实在不行到时候我还可以递辞呈。”  
“你敢。”郑允浩挑眉。“只有我才能辞退你。”  
“我倒要看看这次你还敢不敢带着孩子抛下我。”沈昌珉反唇相讥。  
郑允浩因为他一番话笑出了声。“这次不敢了。”他说。“茶茶还等着你给她做饭呢。”  
于是就这样，困扰沈昌珉多年的疑问终于得到彻底的完美解决。  
END.


	17. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线大概在正文他们冷战之前

番外

最近自己是不是跟小孩子牵扯不开了？  
沈昌珉有点头疼的看着在自己身边乱蹦乱跳的人类幼崽，小男孩四岁多，正是最吵闹最顽皮的年纪。尽管沈昌珉抿起嘴来的时候总显得有点严肃，一个人快抵得上小男孩一个半高，他至交好友的小外甥依旧壮着胆子在作死的边缘疯狂试探，小男孩看起来很喜欢他，围在他身边团团转，毫不在意自己的父母把自己交给了跟他完全没有亲缘关系的男人这件事。  
“那就拜托你了。”曺圭贤有些不好意思。“这小孩子的爸妈最近出国去了，说是希望我替代他参加一次亲子运动会，可是我这周末又很忙……碰巧他还蛮喜欢你的。”  
“没事。”沈昌珉并不想听他长篇大论，曺圭贤的小侄子他又不是没见过。“那孩子还蛮乖。”  
“拜托了。”曺圭贤双掌合十。“等过两天请你回来吃饭。”  
“记得带上最好的酒来。”沈昌珉笑出声。“我会好好宰你一顿的。”  
于是这个休息日他专门起了个大早从好友家里把人接走，按照当时曺圭贤发的地址赶去了幼儿园，他这还是第一次去幼儿园，跟孩子的父母比起来显得年轻过头了，纷纷受到侧目。  
“唉，请问你是这孩子的……？”小男孩的幼师看到沈昌珉一愣。  
“这孩子的叔叔。”沈昌珉礼貌地笑了笑。“他父母今天还在国外，没法来。”  
“那还真是辛苦……”  
“沈昌珉？？？”  
沈昌珉一回头，看着一手牵着郑佳人的郑允浩见了鬼一样的指着看着他，还有他身边活蹦乱跳的熊孩子。“还有这是谁？”下颌线绷紧了，眉头皱作一团。  
“原来是你朋友的侄子。”  
在经过一番还不算太复杂的解释之后郑允浩好歹了解了事情的来龙去脉，看上去竟意外的松了口气。  
“……你别告诉我你以为那是我的儿子。”沈昌珉没什么好气的拆穿他。“这种事我怎么会不告诉你。”  
“我没有。”郑允浩扭头，回答的倒是意外地迅速。“想想都知道不可能的事情嘛。”  
“那你刚才那是什么表情？”  
“我只是……”  
“爸爸！”郑佳人扯了扯郑允浩的袖子。“运动会要开始啦！”  
郑允浩得救一般地抓着自己的小女儿就跑，郑佳人被扯着手一步三回头的看着沈昌珉，看起来好像是要说些什么的样子。于是沈昌珉向她比了个“等会儿见”的嘴型。小姑娘于是就开心了起来，任由自己的爸爸牵着她往自己班级的队伍那边走去。  
“那叔叔我们……”在外面疯玩一圈的小侄子终于想起了还要开运动会那茬，也回来找沈昌珉了。  
“叫哥哥。”沈昌珉没什么好气。“我们走。”  
茶茶要比曺圭贤的小侄子大上一岁，因此不在一个年级。起先沈昌珉还觉得这件事蛮可惜的 ，毕竟这样他就不能理所当然蹭过去找郑允浩了。  
到了后来他才发现这算是件好事。 就算隔着起码百米远他都能看到那个一出来就自带目光中心的Omega被一众孩子爹妈环绕，坐在中间左右逢源，脸上挂着的他平常最爱用的那套假笑在脸上就没卸下来过。茶茶看起来是早已经习惯了，除了偶尔被父母们抓来夸一两句剩下的时间总能找到空挡溜得悄无声息。  
等到比赛的时候就更是夸张了，年级与年级之间的比赛是排开的，沈昌珉借助自己本身的年纪+Alpha固有的体力优势，加上曺圭贤的小侄子本来就活泼好动，基本上每次都能取得比较好的名次。他偶尔还能看到郑允浩从妈妈团里面挣脱出来喊一两句给他加个油，脸上笑开了花，就好像赢比赛的不是他而是自己似的。  
他甚至还能听到有人问郑允浩他到底是谁。  
“一个朋友喔。”郑允浩说。“今天带着他侄子来……是吧，确实很年轻呢。”  
沈昌珉几乎是用逃得速度走了回去，全当没听见。

他倒是毫不意外郑允浩轻松的带着郑佳人几乎什么项目都毫不费力的拿了第一名。那人的体质在Omega里面本来就称得上是怪物级别，虽然纤细但是皮肤覆盖的都是肌肉，摸起来倒是触感柔软丰腴。  
……等等，他在想什么啊。沈昌珉把本该用别针别的号码牌拍到自己额头上。  
因而结果就是郑允浩的风头就更大了，本来就是他们那个年纪明星一般的人物，现在加上几乎各个项目都是第一名的成绩几乎收到了所有人的侧目。郑允浩若是用私下的态度着实有点难应付，于是便干脆把职场上左右逢源的那套搬到了这里来，逗得女士们咯咯笑个不停。倒显得尽管外貌跟身高也很出众的沈昌珉都比了下去。  
这么一闹腾他倒是完全没空去在意沈昌珉在想些什么了，他也不是第一年来参加幼儿园的亲子活动，每次都会被围在中心，早已经习惯这种场面。当他在幼儿园看到沈昌珉的时候惊讶的不知道该说些什么好，有了熟悉的人之后总感觉有人在盯着他，比赛的时候都恨不自在。  
不过面子上的工作还是要做足的，他想。于是强行压下心里的那微妙的违和感，偶尔还会带着女儿跑去给沈昌珉加油。  
说来也蛮神奇，郑允浩看着那个人在做五十米蛙跳的时候想。明明是孩子的亲生父亲结果居然以这种方式共同参与了亲子运动会……也真是有够黑色幽默的。  
等到他用尽全力在100米短跑里跑完又毫不意外拿了个第一名，半蹲着撑着自己的大腿上气不接下气的时候一瓶冰凉的矿泉水贴到他的脸上。  
“都三十好几的人了怎么还跟个小伙子似的这么热血。”沈昌珉没什么好气抱着手臂看着他。郑允浩有点愣，把自己散在眼前的头发往上捋，露出光洁的额头。“呀……这可是为数不多在女儿面前展现他老爸有多能干的机会嘛。”他笑了笑。“谢谢你的水。”就是好像我以前上学的时候运动会争先恐后给我递水的啦啦队队员们哦。他在心里想，不过没敢说，说出来怕是Alpha又要不高兴了。哈，说来这人可真难哄。  
沈昌珉倒是没怎么接话，就是盯着他，好像要盯出个洞来似的。“……有什么事吗？”  
“没有。”沈昌珉视线下移，看着地面。  
“等会儿中午 的时候他们的老师是不是要带着他们做游戏啊？”郑允浩突然想起了什么似的，向沈昌珉确认道。  
“是啊，刚才广播不是有通知嘛，话说你不是第一次来了吧？”沈昌珉皱眉。  
“每年的安排都会有些不同啦。”郑允浩回答。  
“那么……等会儿见？”亲子运动会基本上都是父母陪同着一起来的，倒显得他们这种只有一个人过来的有些异类了。  
“等会儿见。”

但一句话没多说就被人抓着小臂拖到在这种时候没人使用的卫生间就完全不是一般的父母在亲子运动会上该有的日程了。沈昌珉把人扯进去的时候顺便带上了卫生间的大门，郑允浩一边感到歉意一边被人抓着胳膊推进厕所隔间。“等等……等一下。”郑允浩下意识的挣扎一下。“我好累哦。”他说。“今天运动了一上午哎，你都不累的吗。”  
不是‘不要在这种时候’或者‘为什么选这种鬼地方而不是回家’，却反而是嫌累。沈昌珉鼻子里哼出一点愉悦的气音，无视郑允浩微弱的抗议，不管不顾地直接亲上去，堵住Omega还在絮絮叨叨些有的没的的嘴。郑允浩本来是有点想抗议的，但是今天的沈昌珉浑身上下都冒着刚动完的热气，混着Alpha的信息素一起，透露着一股年轻鲜活的味道，让他好兴奋，感觉一呼一吸之间都充斥着鲜活的荷尔蒙，根本无法拒绝男人的求欢。张开嘴仍由Alpha侵入，追逐他的舌尖。“我们茶茶的爸爸很累？”他一寸一寸吮着Omega的脖颈，克制地控制力道，没在可以看到的地方留下吻痕。郑允浩不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但还是下意识的点点头，他的腿今天好酸。其实本不该这么拼命地，亲子运动会说白来就是增进父母与小孩感情的地方，又不是什么正式的比赛，他偏偏要这么较真，再好的体力都禁不住他这么折腾。  
可是这也不是被沈昌珉整个抱起来按在隔间门上操的理由啊。他满脸通红的被整个人提起来掐住腰的时候愤愤地想，屏蔽贴早不知道什么时候被丢掉了，大概是他在急急躁躁地试图撕扯运动裤的时候，沈昌珉伸进他上衣下摆兴风作浪的那只手干的，他的上衣被撩的很高，连乳头都敞露出来。于是沈昌珉毫不客气埋下头去舔。郑允浩被胸前夹带着刺痛的快感爽到了，艰难抓着卫生间挡板门把手当支撑的那只手埋进Alpha的发间，下体失禁一般争先恐后的分泌滑液，把 沈昌珉托着他臀尖的手都打湿了。这间幼儿园的基础设施做的非常到位，干干净净的，要不然他们打死也不会选在这种地方亲热。  
但装修也太儿童风了吧。郑允浩咬着下唇想。到处都是花花绿绿的墙纸，连门把手都设计成了可爱的都小动物样式。现在他们却在这种小朋友的风格的地方做无耻下流的大人才会做的事。想到这里他整个人害羞的蜷缩起来。  
“放松点啊。”沈昌珉把他压在门板上，用阴茎戳弄着他那个因为害羞收缩起来的，不断流水的洞口，试探着把头部往里面顶。“这样怎么放松啊……在这种地方。”郑允浩脸红的像煮熟的虾米。而且这人又不带套！他在心里小小声地腹诽。大概是前面被搞得太舒服了，精虫上脑，到现在箭在弦上了才想起来，可是又没什么办法，他们又没想到会在这种鬼地方遇到。  
可是又不能不做，在这种时候停下他大概会死的吧。郑允浩头晕目眩地想。沈昌珉好死不死的手指狠狠戳进去，撵着他的敏感点来回碾磨，逼迫Omega放下防备。“我要进去了哦。”他咬着郑允浩的耳朵，恶劣的说。“不带套也没关系的吧，茶茶的爸爸？”  
“随便你……”郑允浩腿几乎都要挂不住他的腰了。只有手紧紧抓住Alpha的肩膀，像巴住一块激流里的浮木。“快点。”他小声的催促，乖乖的用后穴把Alpha的性器含进去。他今天把全身的肌肉调动了个遍，现在整个人放松下来，身体还带着运动过度的余温，抱起来触感温柔柔软的，连带着内壁也是令人惊讶的炽热，差点把沈昌珉直接夹的射出来。沈昌珉抵着他的胸口，咬了下自己的舌尖，强迫自己 冷静一点。在适应了紧窒湿热的内里之后开始动起来，让Omega舒服的开始哼出一点鼻音。下意识地把自己的屁股往Alpha手里送，沈昌珉便干脆插到他身体最深处去，他早就想这么做了。不知道从什么开始，把那个在家长们目光中心得意洋洋的Omega拉到角落肆意占有一番，让他知道自己现在到底是属于谁的东西。  
郑允浩在一下接着一下的操干里看着墙上的卡通贴画才勉强想起来他们现在还在幼儿园里呢。等会儿要是有人进来……他还没来得及多想就被一个深顶打断了。想着好歹尽量少发出一点声音，可是越焦虑他的呻吟就反而越止不住。随着节奏一下一下的发出破碎的气音。整个卫生间里都是他们交合的带着水声的撞击声跟他愈发放肆的呻吟。  
“放心，他们不会进来的。”沈昌珉咬了咬他已经红透的耳朵。他本意只是想在卫生间草草解决一下，但情况明显失去了控制，信息素跟爆炸般四散开来，隔着几十米估计才能散开，别说Alpha或者Omega了，连Beta都 能知道他们在这地方做什么。  
挺不要脸的。沈昌珉稍微反省了一下，可惜Alpha一旦被信息素撩拨起来也不过是用下半身思考的动物。在这种情况下对在公共场合白日宣淫的行径没什么想法，一门心思都在如何对付自己怀里的Omega上了。郑允浩整个人被他抱起来，一下一下的按在门上顶。两条腿紧紧地攀住他，把沈昌珉撑在门板上的手往自己的胸口上按。沈昌珉把他的运动衫几乎撩到下巴颌，乳头已经完全红肿挺立起来。  
“允浩叔叔连在这方面都这么厉害吗？”他用食指顶端恶劣地碾压这他左侧的乳头，模仿小孩子的语气夸赞他。郑允浩那里受得了这个。下体抽搐般的紧缩，夹得沈昌珉呼吸一滞。“昌珉……昌多拉。”他用求饶一般的语气向他示弱。“别这样……”这太羞耻了。“你在说什么呀，允浩叔叔。”沈昌珉刚从刚才的冲击中恢复过来。“允浩叔叔这种时候可不能临阵退缩。”

“那……那我们昌珉小朋友要加油啊。”郑允浩抱住他的脑袋，拉了拉Alpha红红的耳朵。肉体被粗暴的撞在厕所隔间门板上的声音让锁芯碰撞门板，发出了剧烈的响动，对着在他体内兴风作浪的那根坚硬的性器顶到最深处射了出来。  
然而他还没来得及回味高潮的余韵，跟恢复在被悬空抱着操弄的时候因为竭力维持一个姿势而酸软不已的腰的时候，就被人翻了个身，被迫压下身子，手撑在苹果形状的马桶圈上。“都说了我很累了……！”他不满的咕哝。“你明明就可以。”沈昌珉抓着他的臀尖，懒得去管自己的语气问题。“还记得几天前你在床上怎么跟我说的吗？”  
……就算加了一晚上班再来三轮也没问题。郑允浩现在恨不得找个地洞把自己埋进去。  
“床上说的话能当真吗？”他不管沈昌珉直接就这之前射进去的东西直接插进去那根，勉强回过头去，扬起眉毛嘴硬，却被捞着腰插得更深。“是吗？”沈昌珉。“可是允浩叔叔这么能干，所以这次也能好好都吃下去的……吧？”他刻意停顿了一下，往生殖腔那里顶。“连生殖腔都打开了……这不是很行嘛。”他浅浅的插进去，在生殖腔的入口用自己膨胀起来的头部研磨，让Omega不满地往后迎合，然后狠狠地捅进去，恣意地在里面横冲直撞。  
郑允浩最后还是在几乎翻天覆地的快感里，抓着幼儿园可爱的水果形马桶圈射了出来，沈昌珉卡着的结在他的小腹顶出一个微妙的弧度，Alpha用舌头在他的腺体上意犹未尽的舔来舔去，小心翼翼地在上面留下浅浅的牙印。

“你带屏蔽贴了吗？”在等着结消退，欲望的浪潮退却的微妙时间里，沈昌珉突然开口。“……这个倒是带了。”毕竟要运动，很容易泄露信息素，要是被人闻出来他明明有孩子却是个没有被标记的Omega会很麻烦。  
“那就好。”沈昌珉看起来若有所思。  
“……怎么了。”  
“在想等会儿怎么出去而不至于被抓包。”  
……  
对哦。  
他们在人家幼儿园的洗手间里做了个爽，在里面翻云覆雨了都快一个小时，信息素浓度高到是个成年人都知道他们在里面干什么。为了防止小孩子进去估计还得有人在外面守着……之前激素上头的时候还没有感觉，现在两个人倒是不约而同的开始感觉到羞耻了。  
他们到底都干了些什么好事。  
但是因为这种事被保安训斥也太丢人了。而且他们又不是带小孩的一对夫妻，这样怕是更引人误会。  
“……有什么办法吗？”沈昌珉从他身体里退出来。让Omega半是不舍半是舒适的喟叹。  
“跳窗吧。”幸亏 这是一楼。  
“你能行吗？”沈昌珉上下狐疑的看着之前连他的腰都快攀不住的Omega。  
“啊？这有什么不能行的？”郑允浩皱眉。“之前把一个成年男人抱起来的又不是我。”  
“……也是。”之前不提还好，这么一说沈昌珉突然感觉到自己的胳膊开始痛了。  
体力还不如一个Omega什么的，让Alpha不禁有一点挫败感。  
于是两个霸占厕所一小时的人在勉强收拾了下现场后前后翻窗跳了出去，带上屏蔽贴，去找玩成一团的孩子们去了。

“爸爸！”茶茶看到郑允浩，飞快地扑进他的怀里。“唔，闻起来好辣啊。”小女孩皱了皱鼻子。“在他怀里抬起小小的头。“昌珉叔叔呢？”  
“刚才崴了脚。”郑允浩尽量让自己不要在小孩面前笑出声来。“现在大概在医务室吧。”  
“唉？那希望叔叔能快点好起来啊。”  
于是沈昌珉先生遗憾地缺席了下午所有的项目。  
话是这么说，其实郑允浩也好不到哪里去。  
“……允浩先生？”隔壁热心的孩子妈妈看着捂着小腹坐在椅子上的郑允浩。  
“没事。”郑允浩笑的有点勉强。“大概是上午的项目有点多，有点累吧。”  
“没想到看起来有用不完精力的允浩先生也有这么一天呢。”  
“是啊，可能确实是老了。”他不动声色的把自己的腿又夹紧了一点点。  
“接下来的项目要加油哦。”他笑着说。  
END.


End file.
